Right Here (Season 3A)
by Melisa Mayte
Summary: En tres meses todo puede suceder ¿no? Nuevos amigos, nuevos enemigos, vidas separadas, recuerdos no compartidos. Malia y Stiles se separaron por mentiras, malas jugadas del destino, y ahora en su reencuentro todo parecía ser incómodo. ¿Cómo podrán restaurar la confianza? ¿Sus sentimientos siguen siendo los mismos luego de tanto tiempo?
1. Prologo

Las paredes blancas de ese lugar terminarían por volverlo loco de verdad. ¿Qué no podían dejarlo en una mejor habitación? Lo más alejado del hombre de tres ojos mejor. ¡Él era el poderoso Peter Hale! ¿Cómo es posible que allá terminado en Echo House? ¡¿Cómo siquiera es posible que un niño le ha ganado?!... una vez más.

Empuña sus manos, ignorando el dolor al sentir sus garras clavarse en su piel. Odiaba sentirse encerrado como una rata de laboratorio ¿Por qué no lo mataron? Él es un monstruo, y los malos siempre mueren, en vez de eso lo tienen encerrado, de seguro pensando que es mejor sufrir en vida que en muerte.

Eso no se quedara así, si Scott McCall piensa que gano está muy equivocado, todo este tiempo encerrado solo ha planeado una venganza mucho más sangrienta que la lista de muertos. No necesitara ayuda de una loca banshee, no al menos de Meredith Walker, sino de una que es igual, o hasta más ambiciosa por el poder.

El mundo gira alrededor del poder.

Y el obtendrá ese poder.

Sonríe de lado cuando un particular olor llega a él. Había sido mucho desde que había sentido su fragancia barata francesa.

— Tienes visitas Hale.- Uno de los enfermeros se acerca a su puerta.

No dice nada, solo se levanta de la cama ante la mirada del hombre de tres ojos, sale de la habitación no antes sin inyectado de incognito para que no intentara escapar cuando este en la sala de visitas. Eso es estúpido, ya no tratara de huir, no necesita salir de este ligar aun para conseguir poder.

Entra a la sala de visitas, una mujer ya esperándolo sentada sin ninguna preocupación, y pareciendo aburrida mientras mira su teléfono celular.

— Pero que viejo estas.- Dice su visita sentándose derecha en la silla al verlo.

El enfermero cierra la puerta detrás de él.

— Y tú sigues igual.- Habla el, llegando a quedar frente a ella.

Adina, su visita, le da una sonrisa arrogante, mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos. Peter pareció deslumbrado ante su sonrisa, o al menos eso quiso que su invitada pensara.

— ¿Cómo esta Malia?- Pregunta la mujer.

Peter la mira confundido. — ¿Sabías lo de Malia?-

— Sé que ya sabes lo de Malia.- Comenta ella, alzando un dedo. — He de mencionar que tu hermana hizo un gran trabajo en borrar el recuerdo de la niña en mí.-

Peter sacude polvo de su camisa, en este lugar no tenían buena higiene para sus pacientes, y camina para sentarse frente de su invitada.

— ¿Qué te has enterado de ella?-

Adina alza una ceja y sonríe, parecía orgullosa de lo que sabe. — Te puedo asegurar que tiene antepasados mucho más interesante que solo los Hale.- Chasque la lengua. — Su sangre tiene gran poder, el precio que vale fue sobrevaluado en la lista que hiciste.- Golpea la mesa con sus dedos.

— No estoy seguro que supiera de ella en ese entonces.- Ahora estaba enojado, con su hermana, por no saber antes lo que valía su hija. — Además, de los precios se encargó la loca de Meredith.-

— O tal vez inconscientemente trataste de que no fueran por ella primero.- Adina raciona.

— ¿Qué tratas de decir?- Peter respira el aire, mirando al alrededor para asegurarse que nadie los oía.

No recuerda la última vez o la primera que tiene una visita, dos, tres meses tal vez paso, nadie de su maldita familia trato de visitarlo cuando lo encerraron como una rata.

— Trato de decir que ni siquiera Scott McCall puede darte tu querido poder.- Adina lo mira a los ojos. — O mejor dicho, no solo Scott puede dártelo, que tienes que conseguir la madre de Malia Hale.-

— Eso suena fácil.-

Adina ríe. — No lo entiendes ¿cierto? Tienes hacer que Malia saque su poder, para eso tiene que vencer a su alfa, y todo eso es para que luego entres en su cabeza y ella conceda entregarte su poder, o queda la otra opción, luego que tenga el poder al mil, la mates.-

— ¿Matar a mi propia hija?-

Una parte de él, muy en el fondo no le gustaba ese plan, debe seguir es tratar de matar a Scott, no a Malia, ella también es su sangre, una de las pocas Hale que queda, Malia puede tener un gran e interesante futuro, que Peter espera sea sin el chico humano hiperactivo; Stiles.

— Puedo hacerlo yo, si deseas, aunque yo la mate su poder pasara a ti, su familia más cercana.- El plan de Adina parecía ser sencillo, fácil, pero no, él no lo permitirá.

— ¿Por qué tanto trabajo? Solo debemos matar a Stiles, la manada se separara y Malia estara tan enojada que puede atacar a Scott, su alfa, por no salvar a su novio.-

— Tu magnifica plan parecer en realidad más difícil.- Adina bufa. — Malia ni siquiera está ahora con Stiles, ni en Beacon Hills.-

Frunce el ceño acercándose un poco más a Adina. — ¿Cómo que no está en Beacon Hills?- Sube un poco su voz.

— Como oíste, la seguí hasta México, luego me aburrí y unos amigos la siguen por mi.- El noto de voz de Adina era aburrido, como si no le importara donde estaba o no Malia.

Ah Peter le dio ganas de reír con descaro cuando Adina dijo amigos, era obvio que alguien de su especie no tenía amigos, solo necesita su poder para tener a medio mundo bajo sus pies. Peter también desea el poder de Adina, pero si la mata no lo obtendrá.

— Habrá que traerla de vuelta si no ninguno de los planes funcionara.- Falta tan solo un poco para que Peter entre en pánico, preocupado que nunca consiga lo que quiere.

— No te preocupes, tengo un amigo que puede traer problemas en Beacon Hills, los chicos necesitaran ayuda y no tendrán más opción que llamar a Malia.- Adina sonríe orgullosa consigo misma, una sonrisa que la hace parecer como una niña fantasmal.

Peter vuelve a sentarse de nuevo derecho, más tranquilo ahora gracias a la nueva idea de Adina. Quiere tener a su hija en el mismo pueblo, quiere que Adina la convenza en que lo visite para que a poco le llene su cabeza con sus ideales a su hija. Ese es el plan perfecto.

— Le dirás entonces que eres su madre.-

Los ojos de Adina brillan a rojo unos instantes y sonríe ahora con malicia. — Ese es el plan.-


	2. Capítulo 1: Vic la salvadora

Odio la escuela, es tan aburrida, entiendo porque Malia también la odiaba. Su nombre provoco un brinco en mi corazón. Dios, cada pequeño minuto pasa algo que me acuerda a ella.

Suspiro mientras me recuesto en la silla. El maestro de historia estaba dando una aburrida clase sobre… alguna aburrida guerra de hace mucho tiempo atrás. Tallo mis ojos y trato de no dormirme aunque eso se estaba haciendo difícil. Siento un leve golpe en mi pie, miro hacia atrás para encontrarme a Vic mirándome con burla.

Victoria Miller es una estudiante de intercambio, había llegado tres meses atrás, y la conocí en un momento malo para mí, fue cuando Malia se fue, unas semanas después llego Vic y parecía desorientada así que la ayude a encontrar sus clases, luego de eso nos hicimos buenos, muy, buenos amigos en poco tiempo. Y el resto de la manada también la recibió bien.

Pasa un mechón de su cabello pelirrojo detrás de la oreja, y me da una sonrisa que hace sus ojos azules brillar. Es tan hermosa. Le doy también una sonrisa.

— No te duermas.- Susurra Vic acercándose un poco para adelante para que solo yo la oyera.

Ella era la chica más estudiosa que conocía, está obsesionado con todas las clases poniendo atención y respondiendo ante todas las preguntas, pero no llega a ser tan inteligente como Lydia. Las dos pueden llegar a pasar horas enteras en alguna aburrida práctica sobre latín antiguo o cosas como esas.

Compartíamos esta clase y siempre que me veía estar a punto de dormirme en mi silla me da un golpe en el pie disimuladamente. Me encojo de hombros y trato de ponerle atención a la clase, por Victoria.

_x_

— ¿Iréis a mi casa hoy?- Pregunta Lydia caminando al lado de Victoria.

Hago una mueca. — ¿Otra sesión de estudios? Las odio.-

— En especial cuando ustedes dos hablan sin parar de cosas aburridas.- Scott está de acuerdo conmigo.

Vic ríe con delicadeza, ella era muy tímida y reservada, eso la hacía ver realmente adorable. Lydia bufa haciendo volar el cabello de su frente. Ella siempre hacia estas pequeñas reuniones para estudiar, aprovechando el tiempo de calma en Beacon Hills para subir nuestras calificaciones. Yo aún pienso que será un milagro si me graduó, durante todo este tiempo que intente salvar mi vida y la de mis amigos no tuve en mente para nada la escuela.

Kira llega corriendo con una grande sonrisa en su rostro. — ¡Hola chicos!- Todos las saludamos.

— ¿Dónde estabas?- Pregunta Scott agarrando su mano.

— Hum.- Kira mira a Scott unos leves segundos. — Una chica me entretuvo en la biblioteca.-

Estoy seguro que todos se dieron cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba Kira, pareciendo evitar el tema. Lydia achica los ojos y observa a Kira por largo rato, pareciendo querer su mente. Vic nos miraba un poco confundida pero no decía nada, se dio cuenta hace mucho tiempo atrás que somos algo raros, además que agradecemos que no pregunte nada.

— ¿De qué hablaron?- Interroga Lydia, pasando su libro al otro brazo.

Kira abre y cierra la boca seguidamente, luego me da una mirada y suspira. — Me ha preguntado por Malia.-

Ante esas palabras todos se tensan. Se sobre los chismes en la escuela; luego que Malia se fue corrió muy rápido el rumor que se había aburrido de mí y había escapado con Adam. Idiota que no sabían la verdad de porque Malia tuvo que irse, aun así ninguno de nosotros negó o hablo sobre eso, simplemente hacíamos como si no oyéramos los malditos murmureos.

Dejo salir el aire por la boca, odio cuando la gente habla de Malia, ya se fue hace tres meses, ya déjenla. Vic me mira y me da una leve sonrisa, su rostro mostrando mucha inocencia. Ella sabía sobre los chismes también, pero no entendía porque ninguno de la manada le hablo sobre Malia en realidad, supongo que debe sentirse fuera de lugar ahora.

Victoria agarra mi mano, y le da un leve apretón, ella fue un gran apoyo para mí estos meses, es una buena amiga. Seguimos caminando con nuestros dedos entrelazados.

— Entonces.- Lydia corta el incómodo silencio. — Si no quieren estudiar podemos…- Se detiene abruptamente sí misma para luego mirara por todos lados.

— Lydia ¿pasa algo?- Pregunta Vic verdaderamente preocupada.

La banshee me mira a los ojos durante largos segundos, cuando le iba a preguntar qué pasaba parece salir de su trance e irse con paso apurado hacia su casillero.

Eso fue más extraño de lo normal.

_x_

¿Había mencionado que cada pequeña cosa me acuerda a Malia? Esto es uno de esos momentos, no puedo comer mi hamburguesa sin evitar pensar esa vez donde Malia trato de cocinar para mi padre.

" _Stiles se mueve en la cama, en busca de un cuerpo cálido al lado suyo. Lo único que encuentra es el frio vacío._

 _Si antes no estaba despierto ciertamente ahora sí, se sienta en la cama en un rápido movimiento que lo marea por unos segundos, mira al lado de la cama solo para confirmar lo que ya sabía; Malia no estaba a su lado._

 _Malia nunca, nunca se levantaba antes que él, ni que nadie, siempre prefiriendo seguir durmiendo ante todo._

 _¿Y si había pasado lo mismo que hace unos meses atrás, cuando el loco cazador Ben la encontró?_

 _Ese pensamiento provoco que saltara de la cama en busca de la chica coyote, cuando estaba pensando en despertar a su papá para que la buscara, un extraño olor llego a él. Frunce el ceño mientras baja con rapidez las escaleras, tropezando en el último escalón, maldice mientras se levanta y se dirige a la cocina._

 _Y hay estaba, Malia, con lo que parece pan en el cabello, y harina por la nariz. Daba vueltas de un lado para el otro pareciendo buscar algo. Oye como Malia maldice mientras saca lo que parece carne quemada de un sartén._

 _Stiles no puede evitar sonreír para sí. Se acerca a la chica, que estaba tan distraída que no se daba cuenta de su presencia, aun. Pasa sus manos a la cintura de ella, y Malia da un respingo para luego darse vuelta y mirar preocupada a Stiles._

 _—_ _Stiles tu cocina no sirve.- Se queja con voz infantil._

 _Stiles ríe y la acerca un poco más, limpia un poco de salsa de tomate de la mejilla de Malia._

 _—_ _¿Por qué lo dices?- Pregunta con suavidad._

 _Malia hace una mueca de disgusto contra su cocina. — No quiere cocinar bien la carne, se quema.-_

 _Stiles recuerda esa vez donde Malia quería comer carne cruda de su refrigerador, fue bastante tiempo el que duro explicándole que los humanos no comen la carne cruda, que podía hasta enfermarse._

 _Se aleja para ver la cocina, no estaba hecha en realidad un gran desastre. Había pan de hamburguesa en la mesa con salsas esparcidas por todos lados, mucha salsa, luego estaba la estufa donde un sartén asaba lo que parecía la cuarta carne de hamburguesa, y que faltaba poco para que también se quemara._

 _—_ _¿Por qué cocinas hamburguesas?- Pregunta frunciendo el ceño. — Espera, una mejor pregunta ¿Por qué cocinas?-_

 _Malia se encoje de hombros mientras saca la carne quemada de nuevo. — Quiero aprender a cocinar.-_

 _—_ _¿Por qué?- Vale, estaba realmente confundido ahora._

 _—_ _Porque no me gusta estar en tu casa sin hacer nada.- Stiles mira sorprendido a Malia por lo que dijo, el en realidad nunca había pensado como se sentía Malia al estar en una casa que no es suya, y que además es muy diferente al bosque. Malia observa a Stiles ofendida. — No me mires así Stiles, no soy tan mala humana.-_

 _Stiles niega energéticamente con la cabeza. — Si… no… Digo, lo se.- Balbucea, mira la cocina. — Pero ¿Por qué cocinas hamburguesas para desayunar?- Pregunta cambiando el tema anterior._

 _Malia lo mira a los ojos. — Dijiste que las hamburguesas son perfectas para toda ocasión.-_

 _Esos eran los comentarios inocentes que provocan ame un poco más a Malia. Sonríe y se acerca dándole un beso en la frente._

 _—_ _Es cierto.- Comienza. — Pero no para el desayuno. Hum.- Mira de nuevo alrededor. — Te ayudo a preparar algo mejor.-_

 _Malia asiente con una sonrisa._

 _Duran media hora, más o menos, cocinando, terminando con panqueques, pan tostado y jugo de naranja. Stiles supone que hubieran terminado hace mucho más rápido si no hubieran que limpiar todo lo que Malia había hecho antes._

 _—_ _Tienes algo hay, Stiles.- Malia ríe señalando el labio inferior de Stiles._

 _Habían estado organizando el comedor con los platos y utensilios para comer. Stiles se gira para ver a la chica con una mirada confundido. Pasa su mano por la cara en busca de lo que Malia señalaba._

 _Malia ríe de nuevo antes de acercarse a Stiles y besarlo. La lengua de la chica pasa por el labio de Stiles, tomándolo por desprevenido._

 _—_ _Yum, cereza.- Comenta Malia alejándose con una sonrisa._

 _Stiles sonríe de medio lado. — Creo que también tienes algo por ahí.- Se acerca y agarra a Malia por la cintura._

 _—_ _¿En serio?- Malia sonríe. — ¿Dónde?-_

 _—_ _Aquí.- Susurra antes de besarla._

 _Malia ríe sobre sus labios mientras que la lengua de Stiles pasaba por el labio inferior de ella. Las manos de la chica pasan a las mejillas de Stiles, y los dos profundizan el beso. Hasta que el sheriff llega._

 _—_ _Buenos días chicos.-_

 _Stiles y Malia se alejan con rapidez. El sheriff solo les da una sonrisa confortante, en realidad ya estaba acostumbrado de ver a ambos besándose por todos lados de la casa, si no fuera por el esos dos no llegarían a la escuela cada mañana."_

Esos eran los momentos que extrañaba, donde Malia era malditamente adorable ante su repentina inocencia, me gustaba ver como inflaba sus mejillas cuando se frustraba al no llegar a hacer cosas solas, y definitivamente extraño cuando me besaba desprevenidamente.

Extraño todo de ella.

— ¿Estas bien?- Vic toma mi mano una vez más.

La miro a los ojos y sonrió asintiendo. Pasaba seguido donde me quedaba muy metido en mis recuerdos sobre Malia. En estos tres meses no he podido hablar con ella, Lydia dice que es normal, Malia en realidad nunca está en el mismo lugar dos días seguidos, con los hermanos Donovan y Cora viajan diariamente sin la posibilidad de comunicarse.

Creo que dicen más eso para convencerse ellos mismo de porque Malia no responde nuestras llamadas, a creer que puede estar en peligro.

— Estoy bien.- Le respondo a Vic apretando leve su mano.

En realidad no, no lo estaba. Victoria ha sido una especie de salvación para mí, pero eso no significa que no extrañe a Malia más que a nadie.

Miro alrededor de la cafetería de la escuela, como si buscara algo. — No tengo mucha hambre.- Le digo a Vic que seguía mirándome.

Vic frunce el ceño. — Tú siempre tienes hambre.-

Rio por lo bajo, ella en poco tiempo ha logrado conocerme a la perfección.

— He comido mucho esta mañana.- Miento, porque simplemente no quería decirle que andaba deprimido por Malia, una chica que ella ni conoció.

Victoria me da una última mirada antes de suspirar. Ciertamente ella ha sido bien recibida en el grupo, pero muchas veces es excluida cuando hablamos de cosas sobrenaturales o de Malia o hasta de los hermanos Donovan, sé que debe estar mal por eso, así que beso su mejilla y como mi hamburguesa aunque eso estruje mi corazón.

_x_

La mano de Vic apretaba la mía una vez más este día. Caminábamos hacia el parqueadero, le daría un aventón hasta su casa, últimamente soy el chofer tanto de Vic como el de Liam y Mason, realmente eso no me molestaba, no me gusta viajar solo en mi Jeep.

— ¿Qué dices?- Exclama Victoria. — Superman es mucho mejor héroe que Batman.- Pone los ojos en blanco mientras ríe.

Bufo. — ¿Has visto la baticueva y todas sus cosas asombrosas?- Digo como si fuera obvio que Batman es el mejor.

— Eso no es asombroso, si no la super fuerza de Superman.- Responde Victoria.

Golpeo mi frente con la palma de la mano, ella podía ser asombrosa a veces como también muy mala en reconocer quien es el mejor super héroe. Vic leía comics y eso en realidad me sorprendió la primera vez que lo supe, no había conocido hasta ahora a una chica que leyera los comics. ¿Ya había mencionado que Vic es asombrosa?

— ¡Chicos!- Giro mi cabeza para ver como Scott y Kira corría hacia nosotros. — ¿Habéis visto a Lydia?- Pregunta Scott.

Tanto Vic como yo negamos con la cabeza. Lydia últimamente andaba rara, con exactitud desde el día donde encontraron a unos adolescentes en el bosque con mordeduras por todos lados, la policía piensa que fueron leones de montaña quien casi se los come, pero Deaton nos confirmó que eso era imposible que haya sido un león de montaña.

— De pronto está en la biblioteca.- Dice Vic mirándonos a todos.

La verdad lo dudaba.

Scott asiente. — Tenéis razón, es solo que no contesta nuestras llamadas.- Me mira, sé que lo que quería decir es que de pronto tenia uno de sus momentos banshee.

— No se preocupen.- Vic sonríe. — De seguro Lydia está bien, siempre tan sobreprotectores con ella.-

Era verdad, siempre tratamos de estar al lado de Lydia, para que no pase sus momentos banshee sola ni que sea una vez más casi asesinada por alguien.

— Lydia es como una hermana para nosotros.- Digo luego de incomodo silencio.

Vic hace una cara tierna, y pasa su mano por mi cabello. — Ow, eso es tierno Stiles.-

Asiento y sonrió. Miro a Scott cuando siento que se tensa, su rostro se vuelve en una mueca extraña, para luego fruncir el ceño y olfatear. Vic lo veía confundida.

Scott mira a un lado achicando los ojos. — ¿Malia?-

— ¿Qué?- Sigo donde miraba Scott sintiéndome nervioso a lo que podía ver.

Hay estaba, Malia Hale unos metros alejados de nosotros. Sus ojos se cruzan con los míos, luego los baja para mirar mi mano entrelazada con la de Victoria, cuando me vuelve a ver sus ojos brillaban a azul eléctrico.

— ¿Qué es lo que veis chicos?- Puedo oír a Vic preguntar.

La ignoro solo puedo ver como Malia salía corriendo a la dirección contraria a la nuestra, puedo notar como Adam la sigue.

— ¡Malia!- Grito saliendo corriendo hacia ella, pero Vic aprieta mi mano y no me deja ir detrás de Malia, me siento inútil mientras veo como Malia se alejaba una vez más de mí.

— ¿Stiles?- Oigo una vez más a Victoria, la miro y luego me doy cuenta de nuestras manos aun juntas.

Maldición. Tengo que encontrar a Malia.


	3. Capítulo 2: El arma y el sabueso

— ¿Puedes dejar de moverte?- Me dice Cora entre dientes.

La miro unos segundos mientras me detengo, para luego darle una sonrisa burlona y seguir caminando de un lado a otro frente de ella. Esta era nuestra relación, llevarnos la contraria en todo momento, nos queríamos, eso era obvio, podíamos oler nuestros sentimientos, pero aun así casi siempre discutimos por la más remota tontería.

Más esta vez era importante. Estoy muy nerviosa con el mensaje que recibimos, no estoy preocupada por mi si no por la manada.

Tengo un raro presentimiento que algo pasara en Beacon Hills.

— Quiero volver.- Repito deteniéndome para ver a Adam entrar a mi habitación, la que compartía con Cora.

Cora bufa, ella seguía diciendo que el mensaje solo fue alguna tonta broma. Adam se acerca y detrás de él Carla.

— Ninguno de tus amiguitos contesta.- Dice Carla sentándose al lado de Cora.

Saco mi teléfono celular, y busco el mensaje. — " _Tus amigos no están a salvo. Una amiga_ "- Leo una vez más el mansaje en voz alta. — No me importa que dicen, yo iré.-

Estaba decidida, no me importa si el mansaje era una trampa o solo una broma, extraño a la manada, ¡extraño a Stiles! Y tal vez esta es una buena excusa para volver a verlo, y también para preguntarle en su cara porque no me ha llamado ni responde las llamadas. Ha pasado tres meses, pensé que por lo menos Stiles me llamaría una vez, o al menos que respondiera una llamada.

Adam suspira. — De acuerdo, iremos, veras que tus amigos están bien y nos iremos de nuevo.- Habla entre dientes.

Sé que él no quiere volver a Beacon Hills nunca, principalmente porque en ese pueblo perdió a su hermano y a su padre, de pronto tiene miedo de también perder a lo único que le queda, Carla. Durante este tiempo Cora y yo hemos logrado convivir decentemente con los hermanos Donovan, incluso Cora ha tenido una buena relación con Carla, al parecer las dos tiene muchas cosas en común, ahora son buenas amigas.

Sonrió contenta, había sido dos días atrás, cuando aún estábamos en Colombia cuando recibí el mensaje, por algún anónimo, los hermanos Donovan y Cora no me pusieron atención, pero he estado acosándolos y ahora en Argentina logre convencerlos, punto para mí. Habíamos estado viajando por toda sur américa, conociendo lugares asombrosos, pero no hemos hecho amistades por ningún lado, excepto Carla, ella ha tenido algunos "amigos".

— Oh genial ir de nuevo a ese pueblo loco.- Carla bufa. — Iré a hacer las maletas.- Se levanta y dirige a la puerta. — Espero que matemos algo esta vez.-

Carla se ha estado quejando estos tres meses que no pueda matar a nadie, ninguna criatura sobrenatural, que bueno que su hermano logra controlarla.

_x_

Estaba tan ansiosa por llegar, había sido dos días enteros de viaje, primero en avión luego en la camioneta y solo podía pensar en ver a Stiles, ¡al fin! Luego de tres larguísimos meses.

Meses aburridos donde tuve ver como Carla coqueteaba con todos, Cora se hacía adicta a correr, y Adam se creía el jefe tomando decisiones por todos. No me agrada estar con ellos, no tenemos nada en común, aunque ya nos conocemos mejor, por ejemplo sé que a Cora le gustan todos los deportes, Carla le gusta cocinar y lo hace muy bien, y Adam no es tan arrogante y extraño como pensaba antes.

Viendo el lado bueno, ya no quiero matarlos.

Pero no quiero volver a viajar con ellos, nunca, prefiero quedarme en Beacon Hills, no me importa el peligro que Lydia dice paso hay. Me entristece un poco que ni siquiera ella me ha llamado, nadie de la manada… Parece que se han olvidado de mí.

— ¿Falta mucho?- Pregunto desviando mis pensamientos.

Adam conducía y a su lado Carla leía una revista o pasaba las páginas sin leer en absoluto. Cora a mi lado mantenía su mirada pegada a la ventana.

Adam me mira por el espejo retrovisor. — Aun falta, te lo he dicho ya.-

Suspiro pesadamente y ruedo mis ojos. ¿Es que acaso no podía conducir más rápido? De seguro lo hacía intencional, era obvio que no quería llegar a Beacon Hills. Miro el reloj en mi muñeca, era temprano, de seguro la manada ahora estaba en la escuela.

En todo este tiempo lo que menos extrañe fue la escuela.

— Deja la desesperación, ya verás a tu humano.- Comenta Carla, su vista aun pegada a la revista. — Y no quiero echarle leña al fuego pero ¿estas segura de lo que son?- En su rostro se dibuja una sonrisa traviesa.

Miro el anillo en mi mano, el que Stiles me había regalado. — Novios.- Respondo distante.

Eso éramos, aunque nos hemos separado seguimos siendo del otro, al menos eso espero, no sé qué pasaría si Stiles me ha olvidado ya. Solo fueron tres meses, eso no es mucho, él dijo que me esperaría.

— ¿Estas segura?- De nuevo la molesta voz de Carla. — Que extraño que tu novio no te haya llamado en tres meses.-

Mis ojos brillan y mis dientes crecen, le gruño a Carla, pero ella solo ríe y le da vuelta a la página de su revista. Ella siempre hace esto, me molesta y me confunde demasiado. Se aprovecha que aún no entiende cosas humanas.

— Dios, contrólense las dos.- Exclama Cora haciendo volar sus brazos desperrada. — Son tan infantiles.- Me mira a los ojos. — Cálmate Malia, sabes que Stiles te ama y de seguro se muere por verte.-

Le doy una sonrisa victoriosa a Carla, ella solo rueda los ojos y vuelve su atención a la revista. Ella aún seguía con su maldad a veces.

No debía tener dudas, Cora tiene razón, Stiles me ama, es mi pareja, ese último pensamientos provoco que me impacientara por llegar más pronto.

Durante todo el camino lo único que podía oler eran los celos de Adam.

_x_

Salte fuera del auto apenas Adam se estaciono. Estaba tan emocionada, como cuando era coyote y lograba cazar a los escurridizos venados. Habíamos llegado a la escuela de la manada justo cuando las clases terminaron, sentía por primera vez nervios, sí, me sentía nerviosa por ver de nuevo a Stiles.

— ¿Puedes esperar?- Gruñe Adam detrás de mí, intentando seguir mi paso apurado.

— No.- Simplemente digo eso.

Las chicas habían quedado atrás, en el auto, al parecer no quieren ver a la manada. No sé con seguridad porque Adam me seguía y no se quedó con ellas, yo puedo ir perfectamente sola, no necesito un niñero.

Cuando entro al parqueadero de la escuela puedo sentir el olor de Scott, Kira, y Stiles, también uno que me es por completo desconocido. Miro por todos lados en busca del Jeep de Stiles, porque de seguro estaba ahí, entonces mis ojos se encuentran con Stiles que no estaba solo, Scott y Kira enfrente, una chica pelirroja sosteniendo su mano que le da una sonrisa a Stiles y que este devuelve.

Siento algo punzante en mi pecho.

Sigo mirando y noto como la chica acaricia el cabello de Stiles. ¡Mi Stiles!

— Vámonos Malia.- Siento como Adam agarra si codo e intenta hacerme caminar hacia el auto.

Gruño y alejo mi brazo con brusquedad de Adam, ahora mismo estaba furiosa, lo miro y él lo nota porque da un paso atrás.

— ¿Malia?- Me giro cuando oigo mi nombre salir de la boca de Scott. El alfa me miraba confundido, de seguro no puede creer que estoy aquí.

Pero no le hago caso a la mirada de Scott ni de Kira, solo los ojos de Stiles que se topan con los míos. Me mira sorprendido por unos segundos, mientras yo bajo mi mirada para ver su maldita mano aun pegada a la de la chica. Gruño por lo bajo mientras alzo de nuevo mis ojos que ahora brillan a azul hacia Stiles.

— ¿Qué es lo que veis chicos?- Oigo la empalagosa voz de la chica, mirando por todos lados, de seguro no me podía ver porque estaba bastante lejos.

Me siento tan estúpida ahora mismo, solo veo como Stiles seguía estático pegado a la chica, sin ningun movimiento que indique que quiere acercase a mí. Entonces me siento furiosa de nuevo, como cuando estábamos en la bóveda Hale y vi esa lista, Stiles me había ocultado la verdad sobre mi verdadero padre.

Yo era Malia Tate.

Yo soy Malia Hale.

Yo soy un coyote.

Salgo corriendo lejos de ellos, no queriendo volver ver a Stiles Stilinski nunca más.


	4. Capítulo 3: El si o el no

— ¿Adivina quién ha vuelto a casa?- Pregunto entusiasmada sentándome con alegría al frente de Peter.

El me da una sonrisa. — Dejare que los digas tú, pareces emocionada.-

— ¡Nuestro pequeño retoño, Malia!- Exclamo sonriendo ampliamente. — Sin contratiempo alguno.-

— Felicidades Adina, siempre trabajamos tan bien juntos.- Peter me guiña un ojo, y yo solo pongo los ojos en blanco.

Peter siempre coquetea conmigo, y yo con él, es nuestro pequeño juego personal, además que hemos pasado muchos momentos buenos cuando estamos aburridos. Peter es bueno en muchas cosas, y somos tan parecidos.

— Como sea.- Corto nuestro tiempo de coqueteo. — Como era de esperar fue a ver a los chicos, pero se encontró con el chico, Stiles, siendo manoseado por otra chica, y no cualquiera. No sé porque pienso que a Stiles le gusta meterse en muchos problemas.-

Peter se acerca en la mesa, apoyando sus codos en ella. — ¿Por qué lo dices?-

— La chica que estaba con él es una de las especies más peligrosas que he conocido.-

_x_

Faceta número dos del plan. Hazte la salvadora.

Malia corría por el bosque ocultándose de Adam, y puedo notar como se esforzaba por convertiste en un coyote por completo de nuevo.

— Maldición ¿cómo lo hice la última vez?- Oigo que susurra para ella.

Ya estaba oscureciendo, sin que ella lo supiera la ayude de escapar de Adam, una de mis _amigas,_ una anciana de como 90 años se interpuso en el camino de Adam y lo obligo para que la ayudara con sus bolsas de mercado. Ni siquiera el asombroso Adam Donovan podía negarle eso a una anciana, y mucho menos cuando esta te golpea con su bastón.

La manada había sido otro problema que tuve que entretener, ni siquiera Stiles tuvo la oportunidad de buscar a Malia porque era más importante ahora ayudar a Lydia y su seguimiento banshee.

Pobre Malia, no se daba cuenta que no podría trasformase en coyote por completo si no llega antes a su poder. Es una Hale, es vergonzoso que aún no haya conseguido el poder, Derek al fin lo logro, solo falta ella y la pequeña Cora.

Me oculto en un árbol al lado de mi acompañante. — ¿Y bien?- Le pregunto.

El me pasa unos papeles. — Ya está, estarás más cerca ahora de ella.-

Miro los documentos y sonrió feliz. Este plan era perfecto, no había manera que fallara, no como los tontos planes de Peter.

Miro a mi acompañante de nuevo. — Muy bien, ahora atácala.- Señala a Malia, el asiente con la cabeza respetuosamente antes de sacar sus filosos dientes de tres hileras y gruñir.

Solo me queda observar como Malia se asusta y mira por todos lados, luego el sale de unos arbustos como si fuera un tigre, malo actor, y se pone en posición de atacar hacia Malia. La chica saca sus garras y colmillos y trata de defenderse pero es inútil, él ya la había mordido y arrancado gran parte de la piel de su brazo.

Sé que con eso ya debe estar verdaderamente débil.

Saco mi arma y me preparo para hacer mi entrada triunfal. Doy un salto hacia al frente y separo a la creatura de Malia, esta gime de dolor mientras cae al suelo. Yo hago una mini pelea con él y fácilmente lo derrotó al darle un disparo en su hombros, el sale corriendo como un pequeño perro lastimado.

La oscuridad alza y sé que debe ser difícil para Malia mirarme entre las sombras, un así se esfuerza y trata de fijar su vista mientras aprieta su brazo lastimado.

Pongo una cara de lastima, hasta hago todo lo posible para que Malia huela ese sentimiento. Tenía que hacer una buena actuación si quiero que el plan funcione.

— ¿Quién eres?- Pregunta ella.

Haga cara de culpabilidad. — No importa pequeña.- Espero que el " _pequeña"_ no haya sonado muy falso. — Debes cuidarte.- Pronuncio mirando a todos lados como asustada a que nos encontraran.

Deben darme un Óscar después de esto.

Malia niega con la cabeza, como tratando de despejar sus pensamientos y miro como sus ojos se cierran, sé que el veneno debe ya estar haciendo efecto. Antes que pueda decir algo ella ya había caído dormida.

— ¡Ya puedes salir!- Limpio mis manos.

El, mi pequeño amigo sale y me da una sonrisa. — ¿Todo bien?- Asiento feliz, observo como él se lame la sangre de Malia de sus dientes. — Tu hija es sabrosa.-

Lo señalo seria. — Hey, no hables de ella como si fuera un pedazo de carne.-

El ríe. — Lo es para mí.-

Ruedo los ojos y saco mi celular. — Ni siquiera eres un wendigo para que hables así.- Digo negando con la cabeza.

— ¿Cuál es la siguiente fase del plan?- Pregunta mirándome.

Le doy a enviar a mi celular. — Vamos hacer que la manada desconfié de Malia.-


	5. Capítulo 4: Rojo por todos lados

Hoy había amanecido con un amargo sabor en la boca. Poco a poco me acostumbro a esto en realidad, eso significa que algo pasara, estoy preparándome para todo, en todo el día eh estado muy atenta ante todo.

Durante toda la mañana observe a Stiles, sé que algo le pasa a él, no sé, tal vez sea porque extraña a Malia, aunque él no lo diga yo lo sé, lo conozco, es mi mejor amigo. Ninguno de nosotros hemos podido comunicarnos con Malia, y estoy empezando a pensar que los Donovan la secuestraron. Bueno, estoy dramatizando, debo mantenerme en calma, y esperar que Malia llame.

Las clases estuvieron tranquilas, nada interesante ha pasado, y justo cuando iba a creer que solo era paranoia entro a mi clase de biología, solo para ver a mi profesor con los intestinos afuera, las paredes llenas de sangre y además mi profesor con corazón sentado en su asiento con los ojos abiertos.

Eso era demasiado para mí.

Mi garganta empezó a picar y estrecharse, se lo que venía a continuación. Grito.

_x_

Esto ya no me daba miedo, era más como _oh maldición, más intestinos humanos,_ nunca en realidad se acostumbra a ver órganos humanos por fuera regados por todos lados.

Ante mi grito el primero en llegar a mi lado fue Stiles, casi se desmaya a ver tanta sangre por todos lados, luego fue Scott y Kira, para ultimo ser Vic que tuvo que salir de inmediato a vomitar. Pobre chica.

Mi respiración era agitada por gritar, mis ojos veían la sangre en la pared y mis estaban en apretados puños, puedo sentir pequeñas gotas de sudor caer por mi sien. El sentimiento que algo va a pasar no cesaba lo cual me confundida ¿no es suficiente encontrando este cuerpo?

— ¿Estas bien?- Stiles se pone enfrente, me mira a los ojos, yo solo asiento con la cabeza algo distante.

Oigo molestos gruñidos en mi cabeza, y cuando miro a la manada sé que solo yo los oigo. Decido no decir nada y me concentro en sus miradas, parecían confundidos, tristes, sorprendidos.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?- Pregunto deprisa porque sé que el salón no demorara en llenarse de gente.

Stiles baja la mirada. — Malia ha vuelto.-

Lo miro confundido, si ha vuelto ¿por qué lo dice como si fuera una tragedia?

— Malia vio a Stiles con Vic, y conociéndola sé que ella debe pensar que están saliendo.- Responde Kira ante mi pregunta no formulada.

— Oh.- Es todo lo que puedo decir.

Todo teniendo sentido ahora, las piezas y voces reuniéndose en mi cabeza como si se tratase de un rompecabezas. Justo en ese momento llega el padre de Kira y el directo, sus miradas van directo a nosotros y al cuerpo seguidamente.

Viene el momento del interrogatorio.

_x_

Fue durante dos horas enteras que fuimos interrogados en la escuela, nadie podía salir o entrar a la habitación donde encontramos el cuerpo, los paramédicos y forenses recogían el cuerpo (o lo que quedaba de él) mientras los policías vigilaban y los detectives nos hacían preguntas.

Mientras respondía de mi cabeza no salía los gruñidos, pensaba en el regreso de Malia, los chicos no me contaron exacto que pasó pero lo podía imaginar. Tengo que encontrar al coyote, es un presentimiento. Vic se sienta a mi lado, su rostro estaba pálido, a ella también la han interrogado, era nueva en todo esto y me daba algo de lastima.

Miro el reloj de mi celular, y noto lo tarde que era, ahora nuestros padres eran quien hablaban con la policía.

— ¿Sabes que le pasa a Stiles?- La voz de Vic apenas es un susurro, parece decaída.

La miro unos segundos, ella me había confesado algo importante hace meses atrás; Le gusta Stiles. — Malia volvió.- Digo y con esa sola palabra espero que ella lo entienda.

No me cae mal Victoria, es una chica agradable y demasiado inocente para mi gusto, se sonroja con facilidad, además que es muy lista y muchas otras cualidades, se ha vuelto una buena amiga que siempre está a nuestro lado, excepto en las reunidos de la manada obvio, pero debe entender algo, antes que salga lastima, Stiles ama a Malia.

Su rostro se vuelve una mueca y sus ojos brillan por las lágrimas, observa a Stiles que hablaba con el sheriff. — ¿La chica con quien salía?-

Suspiro, tratando de tener paciencia para ser compresible con la chica. — Siguen saliendo.- Ella me mira confundida. — O algo así, nunca terminaron en realidad antes que ella tuviera que irse.- Trato de no ser tan ruda.

Vic baja sus ojos, mirando el suelo tratando de ocultar las lágrimas. — Entiendo.- Dice con pesadez, y ahora me daba un poco de pena por ella, le gustaba un chico que estaba locamente enamorado de otra.

Miro la puerta abrirse y entrar Parrish evitando mirarme. Desde el beso que nos dimos hace mucho tiempo atrás él me ha estado evitando y yo no voy a buscarlo. Se acerca al sheriff y Stiles, hablan unos minutos y sus miradas vienen a mí. Stiles frunce el ceño antes de empezar acercarse y agarra el rostro de Vic con delicadeza y alzarlo.

— ¿Estas bien?- Pregunta, confundido ante las lágrimas de Vic.

La chica le da una sonrisa. — Si, solo que todo esto es demasiado para mi.- Suspira. — Odio la sangre.- Cosa en común que tenía con Stiles.

Stiles la abraza.

Pongo los ojos en blanco, si Malia tan solo estuviera aquí…

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando siento una mano posarse en codo. Alzo la mirada sol para encontrarme con los ojos de Parrish. Mi garganta se hace un nudo y mi cuerpo se tensa al sentir su tacto.

— ¿Podemos hablar?- Pregunta.

Había olvidado de cuanto me gustaba su voz. Asiento. El me suelta y caminamos un poco alejados de Stiles y Victoria.

Los recuerdos del beso vuelve a mi como una tormenta, siento me estomago removerse ante los nervios que el diputado me provocaba. Lo miro por todos lados con descaro, y me detengo en sus labios. Tengo que concentrarme.

— El sheriff me pidió que te interrogara oficialmente.- Dice sacando una libreta y un lápiz.

Cruzo mis brazos sobre el pecho, y alzo una ceja. — Bien.- Respondo siendo seca.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí cuando encontraron el cuerpo?- Puedo notar como evita mis ojos.

Ruedo los ojos, estoy segura que él sabia esa respuesta, sabe lo de que soy una banshee, pero necesita mi respuesta falsa para los documentos. — Había vuelto para preguntarle algunas cosas al profesor, y devolver el cuaderno que me presto.-

— ¿Qué cuaderno?- Pregunta escribiendo mis palabras anteriores.

— Uno con apuntes de biología más difíciles, me gusta que los profesores me den tarea extra a veces.- Respondo con voz aburrida. — Puedes mirarme a los ojos.- Ahora estaba un poco irritada que me evitara como si tuviera alguna peste.

Parrish lo duda un poco antes de alzar sus ojos, no dice nada en un gran rato, solo nos quedamos mirándonos. El idiota había estado evitándome como si fuera un pequeño niño, eso me molestaba tanto, yo no era un monstruo al que tenía que salir huyendo, nos besamos, bien, no era la gran cosa.

— No creo que necesites responder más.- Dice guardando su libreta. — Adiós Lydia.-

Y no puedo hacer más que ver como el idiota se va de nuevo.

_x_

Cuando salimos de la escuela por fin, era la tarde de un día nublado, fuimos interrogados cada uno por separado un poco más, contamos casi toda la verdad, sin decir que ellos vinieron porque Scott con su súper oído me oyó y que yo había ido por mi presentimiento de banshee.

Esas son cosas que no se dicen.

Parrish no me volvió a mirar ni hablar, Scott se mantuvo todo el momento con Kira para evitar a su padre, y Stiles, bueno, el solo se quedó con Vic que seguía pálida y triste, sé que no era por ver al profesor con los órganos afuera.

Nos encontramos con Cora y Carla fuera, esperándonos en el parqueadero de la escuela. Noto como Cora le da una larga y mala mirada a Vic que se mantenía al lado de Stiles con la cabeza baja, esta vez no estaba agarrados de la mano como era costumbre verlos.

— ¿Quién es?- Pregunta Carla sin indirecta señalando a Victoria con un dedo.

Vic frunce leve el ceño y traga en seco, de seguro sintiéndose intimidada.

— Una amiga.- Responde Scott, con sus ojos tratando de explicar que es humana.

— ¿Qué hace aquí?- Pregunto tratando de desviar el tema de Vic.

— ¿Dónde está Malia?- Pregunta Stiles, sus ojos mostrando preocupación y miedo.

Vic, que estaba a mi lado, gime cuando Stiles pronuncia el nombre de Malia, solo yo la oigo.

— Es que lo queremos saber también.- Carla mira a Stiles. — Adam no nos explicó muy bien que paso, pero ahora la está buscando, en el bosque.-

Victoria abre los ojos sorprendida. — El bosque puede ser peligroso ¿no han oído las noticias? Hay coyotes que han estado comiendo a los turistas.-

Es lindo de su parte parecer preocupada por la chica que Stiles ama, aun así no sabe que Malia es una de las personas más fuerte de Beacon Hills. Pero tiene razón, porque eso que ha estado comiendo turistas no son coyotes.

— Perdona ¿tú eres?- Habla Cora mirando de nuevo a Vic.

Victoria trata de dar una sonrisa. — Victoria Miller.- Extiende su mano pero ni Cora ni Carla la aceptan. — ¿Y ustedes?- Su voz detonaba incomodidad mientras de nuevo ponía su mano al costado de su cuerpo.

— ¿No le han hablado de nosotros?- Carla alza una ceja, Scott niega con la cabeza. — Soy Carla Donovan, y ella es Cora Hale, prima de Malia.-

Vic no hace más que asentir con la cabeza.

Cora me mira. — ¿Qué fue lo que paso en la escuela, porque tantos policías?-

— He encontrado a mi profesor con los órganos vitales afuera, y sin corazón.-

— Asco.- Responde Carla.

Asiento estando de acuerdo con ella. Miro alrededor, sintiéndome de pronto observada pero no veo nada así que decido que no es nada.

— Tenemos que encontrar a Malia.- Exclama Stiles dando un paso al frente.

— Claro, ya que su desaparición es por tu culpa humano torpe.- Carla habla entre dientes. — Y yo que estaba empezando a pensar que eras lindo.-

_x_

Llegamos al bosque en poco tiempo, encontrándonos en el claro donde entrenábamos. Incluso Victoria vino con nosotros, fue difícil decirle que no cuando es tan malditamente insistente, no me hago responsable si alguien la lastima.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas mientras baja de mi auto, los malditos ruidos no se detenían y cada segundo se hacía más fuerte. Mientras Stiles parecía un hiperactivo mirando por todos lados como si pudiera ver a Malia en las sombras. Habíamos demorado en llegar puesto que nuestros padres nos acosaron y preguntaron una y otra vez que íbamos hacer.

Ya era noche ya y el bosque estaba en total calma, de seguro Malia estaba ocultándose y probablemente ahora mismo podía vernos u olernos.

Adam llega con una gran arma en su mano, Vic da un paso atrás asustada. Pongo mis ojos en blanco y me acerco a él.

— Es humana, por favor dejad de asustarla y guarda el arma.- Le susurro y el me da una larga mirada y luego a Victoria que parecía un cachorro asustadizo.

Guarda el arma en su pantalón con un bufido.

— ¿Las has encontrado?- Pregunta Stiles con voz áspera, Adam no sigue siendo una buena persona para él.

— Claro que si, por eso está a mi lado.- Dice con sarcasmo y señalando su lado vacío.

Ambos, Adam y Stiles se dan retadoras miradas por un rato.

— Chicos por favor.- Habla Carla poniéndose en el medio. — Vamos a buscar a Malia para irnos de una vez por todas.- Luego mira hacia atrás. — ¡Oíste Malia, nos vamos!-

Miro a Victoria que miraba a todos como si fuera una locura, pobre humana, no debía estar aquí.

— Bueno yo tengo una pregunta ¿Por qué han vuelto cuando les dije que es malditamente peligroso?- Mi voz era fuerte, miro a Adam.

Carla rueda los ojos. — Malia nos obligó, recibió un mensaje anónimo donde decía que ustedes estaban en peligro.-

Cora asiente dándole la razón cuando la miro, solo en ella puedo confiar.

— ¿Por qué sería peligroso Beacon Hills?- Pregunta Vic mirando a todos, tratando de leer nuestros rostros, sé que debe tener curiosidad por todo lo que hablamos.

— Dios que alguien la calle.- Susurra Carla poniendo los ojos en blanco con indiferencia.

Scott se interpone. — Basta chicos, dejadla.-

Ahora hablo yo. — Busquemos a Malia…-

Kira, Scott, Carla, Cora, Adam, Stiles y yo miramos a un lado del bosque cuando sentimos algo. Nuestros sentidos se agudizan cuando oímos pasos rompiendo ramas, vemos hacia los arbustos y noto como Stiles pone detrás de si a Vic. Tratamos de parecer normales y Scott como mira a Vic no saca sus garras ni Cora lo hace, más Adam de nuevo saca el arma. Scott me pone detrás de él y me protege con su cuerpo por si algo salta, pero luego de respirar el aire se relaja.

Malia es la que sale de los arbustos, su cabello desordenado, su ropa llena de tierra y desaliñada, sus manos con sangre, sus ojos no parecían ver a nada en realidad y caminaba más como un zombie sin destino alguno.

— ¡Oh por Dios!- Exclama horrorizada Vic, Stiles se aleja de ella y da un paso adelante, estaba preocupado por Malia es obvio. — ¿Qué la ha pasado a la pobre chica?-

Es ahí cuando Malia alza su rostro y nos observa con ojos vacíos. Los gruñidos en mi cabeza se calman, y mi corazón ahora palpita acelerado.

— ¿Malia?- La voz de Stiles es suave, asustado que un mal movimiento haga que Malia de nuevo corra lejos. Los ojos de Vic se amplían al oír su nombre. — ¿Qué te paso?- Da otro paso hacia ella.

— Yo…- Mira a Stiles. — no lo sé.-

Miro a Scott y el me mira a mí, al parecer Malia no dijo por completo la verdad.

Cuando Malia se tambalea tanto Adam como Stiles se acercan, Stiles tiene mejores reflejos y pasa sus brazos a la cintura de Malia para que esta no caiga al suelo. Adam lo mira mal, Stiles lo ignora solo concentrándose en una muy mareada Malia.

Malia mira a los ojos a Stiles. — Hola.- Dice dejando que Stiles la cargue estilo novia.

Stiles le susurra. — Esta bien nena, te tengo.-


	6. Capítulo 5: Mia

Suena tan mal, pero no puedo evitarlo, estoy feliz de tener a Malia de nuevo conmigo, tal vez nuestro reencuentro no fue el mejor y tal vez esta no sea la mejor forma de tenerla en mis brazos de nuevo…

¿Pero a quien le importaba?

Scott abre la puerta trasera de mi jeep, me deja pasar y dejo a Malia en el, ella parecía adormecida pero mantenía sus ojos abiertos. Me regala una sonrisa mientras la dejo recostar y poner una manta encima de ella, sin importarme que ensucie el jeep. Sé que realmente debe estar casada y por eso no pelea conmigo lo que paso horas atrás.

Mi mejor amigo observa sus manos rojas, con sangre seca en ellas. — No es solo su sangre.- Susurra olfateando.

Lo miro confundido. — Pero ¿está bien?- En realidad eso era todo lo que me importaba saber.

Scott me mira. — No lo sé, mejor la llevamos con Deaton.-

Asiento. Quiero estar seguro que Malia esté bien, pero también quiero saber quién le hizo esto.

Salgo del jeep detrás de Scott y él se dirige hacia su moto después de informales a todos, nuestro nuevo destino, puedo ver como Adam gruñe mientras entro al jeep donde iba Malia conmigo. Estoy seguro que no soy el único que se dio cuenta que Adam andaba celoso.

Vic entras al jeep luego de unos segundos donde me quedo mirando a Malia que parecía dormir en la parte trasera de mi jeep.

— ¿Quién es Deaton?- Pregunta Vic poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad.

Arranco el jeep. — Es un veterinario, el jefe de Scott.- Respondo con mi mirada al frente de la carretera.

Miro la moto de Scott poniéndose en marcha, Kira estaba con él.

— ¿Por qué la llevaran a un veterinario y no a la policía?-

Maldición, se me había olvidado por completo que Vic no sabía nada de las cosas sobrenaturales. La miro unos segundos, ella mantenía una mirada confundida hacia mí. Son momentos como este que no tengo la menor idea que decir.

— Mi padre ira más tarde, ya sabes, es el sheriff.- Me encojo de hombros tratando que pareciera que no fuera la gran cosa.

Vic me mira y sé que no me creía por completo, trato de parecer tranquilo y normal, pero Vic no es tonta, no hay forma de ocultarle porque ella mismo vio la sangre en las manos de Malia, solo espero que no haga más preguntas, no al menos ahora, solo me importa Malia.

Había sido tres meses largos donde no la pude ver, y ahora nos encontramos así, quiero explicarle que Victoria no es nada más que solo una amiga, nada más, pero no estoy seguro que me deje hablar cuando recupere la conciencia. Conozco a Malia, y ella es tan malditamente difícil a veces.

— Ella es tan… bonita.- Comenta Vic mirando a Malia dormida.

No puedo evitar sonreír. — Lo se.-

_x_

— ¿Qué le paso?- Pregunta Deaton apenas recuesto a Malia en la mesa metálica del veterinario, parecía que aún estaba dormida, al menos eso quiero creer.

Solo Scott, Lydia y yo pudimos entrar, los demás esperan en la sala de espera ya que la sala no era tan grande como para estar todos. Deaton miro preocupado a Malia apenas pisamos el umbral de su negocio.

— No lo sabemos.- Dice Lydia haciendo a un lado de la mesa, mirando a Malia.

Scott mira al veterinario. — Íbamos a buscarla y justo salió de unos arbustos así, con la mirada pérdida y llena de sangre.-

— Dice que no recuerda que le paso.- Habla Lydia una vez más.

Deaton se acerca y abre los ojos de Malia con cuidado, pasando una luz sobre ellos. Estaba tan impaciente porque dijera que estaba bien, aunque lo sé, Malia es fuerte.

— Pero su corazón se aceleró cuando dijo eso.- Comenta Scott en un susurro.

Lo miro mi rostro demostrando lo asombrado ante su nuevo comentario. — ¿Qué? ¿Por qué mentiría?-

No tenía sentido, una de las cosas de Malia es que nunca miente… sin contar la vez que no nos dijo sobre los cazadores, pero no nos mintió, solo nos ocultó información. Scott y Lydia me miran, me siento incomodo de pronto.

— Stiles no lo sabemos, pero ella sabe más de lo que dice.- Dice Scott.

— Tal vez no confía aun en nosotros.- Dice Lydia pasa sus brazos a su cintura.

Mentira, debe ser mentira, Malia confía en nosotros, todos, en mí, lo ha dicho, sé que debe haber algo más, algo que desconocemos, y lo voy a descubrir como de a lugar. No quiero que Malia esté en peligro de nuevo, ella es fuerte pero como todos tienen debilidades, una de esas es que este pueblo puede matarla ¿Por qué volvió? ¿Por qué le hizo caso a ese menaje anónimo? ¿Por qué no nos llamó en vez de venir?

¡Dios, que solo acaba de llegar y ya la han atacado!

No podemos dejarla sola, no está a salvo mientras siga aquí, hay que seguir el presentimiento banshee de Lydia, pero esta mi sentimiento egoísta que no quiere dejar irla de nuevo, la quiero solo para mí, no creo poder dejarla ir de nuevo, tengo que pensar como mantenerla a salvo a mi lado.

Miro a Malia en esa mesa de metal, Deaton seguía revisándola, mientras ella parecía solo una pequeña muñeca dormida, era tan hermosa sin importar toda la tierra en su cara y su ropa.

— Quitadle el abrigo.- Ordena Deaton.

Lo hago con cuidado y con ayuda de Lydia lo hacemos, apenas se lo quitamos podemos notar la marca roja en su brazo.

— ¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto, tocando con suavidad la marca, eran profundas y salía aun sangre de ella, no era aruños más bien era como marcas de dientes, era extraño, como si hubieran enterrado colmillos en su delicada piel.

Deaton se acerca y yo me alejo, mis manos hormigueaban por volver a tocarla pero ignoro eso y miro como Deaton revisa la marca con curiosidad, esperaba que dijera que no era nada importante, solo superficial que se curara con facilidad.

— Wow.- Exclama Deaton presionando la marca.

Lo miro confundido. — Espero que no sea un _wow_ malo.-

Deaton limpia sus manos con un paño. — Tranquilos, estará bien, solo me sorprendió ante lo que la mordió.-

— ¿Algo la mordió?- Pregunta Scott.

Trago en seco conmocionado ante lo que dijo Deaton, me acerco a Malia y agarro su mano, un sentimiento de protección creciendo en mí.

— Un kanima, saque su veneno de ella.- Deaton saca una jeringa con una cosa blanca y babosa en ella.

— ¿¡Qué!?- Exclamo al igual que Scott y Lydia.

Pensamos que no había más kanimas desde Jackson y ahora Deaton nos dice esto, tenemos problemas grandes de nuevo con el kanima y encontrar el asesino de nuestro profesor.

_x_

— Suena a problemas.- Dice Carla luego que le dijimos a todos lo sucedido a todos. Se sienta en el sofá de Derek, pesadamente.

Scott asiente, él era el que estaba contándole todo a Carla, Adam, Cora y Liam quien había llegado hace poco al desván luego de nosotros. Malia dormía arriba, Lydia y Kira la ayudaron a vestirse y limpiarse toda la sangre, pero Malia estaba más dormida que despierta mientras ellas la vestían con el pijama.

— Nosotros podemos cuidar bien de Lia, solo debemos irnos de este pueblo.- Habla entre dientes Adam, mirando a todos mal.

— ¿Quién es Lia?- Pregunto alzando una ceja.

Carla ríe rodando los ojos. — Así le dice a Malia, humano.-

No era justo, el imbécil de Adam no podía ponerle un apodo a Malia, ella es mía. Sacudo disimuladamente mi cabeza para dejar de pensar eso.

— ¿Tienes que llamarnos a todos por lo que somos y no nuestros nombres?- Habla Lydia cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho enojada. — Victoria casi sospecha por tu culpa.-

Habíamos dejado a Vic en su casa mucho tiempo atrás, antes de ir al desván, ella no podía saber nada de lo que hablaríamos.

— ¿Hablas de la pelirroja perra?- Responde Carla arrugando la nariz.

— ¡Oye!- Exclamo. — No le digas así, ella no sabe nada y es nueva por aquí.- No sé de donde salió esas ganas de querer proteger a Vic.

Carla sonríe de lado. — Me gustaría que Malia estuviera aquí para que te arranque la cabeza por defender a la zorra con cara de ángel.-

¿Por qué habla así de ella? ¿Acaso conoce a Victoria? La miro intentado leer su expresión pero ella se mantenía helada.

— No conoces a Malia.- Habla Lydia, puedo notar que ellas dos no se llevan muy bien. — Ella nunca le haría daño a él.-

— Ni se fuera sin él.- Comenta Kira alzando un dedo. — Se aman, ya sabes.-

— Y Stiles dijo que nunca la dejaría atrás.- Continua Lydia.

Tanto Carla como Cora ruedan los ojos, mientras Adam se tensa y se enoja, eso me gusta, que se dé cuenta que Malia es mía.

 _¡Dios Stilinski deja lo posesivo!_ Me reprendo mentalmente.

— Odio lo cursi.- Comenta Carla.

Liam ríe y Carla le da una larga mirada. — Ellos no son cursis, son como más prácticos.- Y ante su comentario todos asiente con la cabeza.

— Y tienen demasiado drama a su alrededor.- Dice Scott mirándome con una leve sonrisa.

Abro mis ojos sorprendido y muevo mis manos cortando los comentarios. — ¿Pueden dejar de hablar de nosotros?- Exclamo. La manada asiente. — Bien, ahora iré ver a Malia.- Digo ignorando las quejas de Adam Donovan.

_x_

Me acerco a la cama, Malia estaba acurrucada en un lado, abrazando una almohada, me siento a su lado con cuidado de no despertarla.

Otra cosa que extraño, ser la cuchara pequeñas, las primeras semanas que se fue era una pesadilla no podía dormir, y cuando lo hacía era apenas unos minutos porque las pesadillas me seguían.

Paso mi mano por su mejilla, aún era fría pero para mí era cálida, su piel suave ante el tacto, Malia se remueve un poco y abre sus ojos suavemente, alejo mi mano pero yo no me alejo.

— Stiles.- Susurra.

— Hola.- Le digo con una sonrisa.

Malia se mueve y se acerca un poco más, me quedo estático en mi puesto, ella agarra mi mano y la deja en su cintura, se acurruca a mi lado.

— Te extrañe.- Dice ella cerrando sus ojos.

Sonrió. — También yo.-

Malia hace una mueca. — Mentira, te vi con esa chica.- Abre sus ojos y me mira con un puchero.

Era esos momentos que en serio se veía adorable.

Paso un mechón de su cabello que caí en su ojo detrás de su oreja. — Ella es solo una amiga.- Digo en un susurro.

Victoria ¿en serio era solo una amiga? Trago en seco, me acerco a Malia olvidando en lo más profundo de mi cabeza esa pregunta.

— Hueles a ella.- Malia gruñe mirándome a los ojos.

Acaricio su mejilla. — Solo es porque he pasado tiempo con ella.- Evito decirle que es porque la he abrazado y cosas como esa.

Malia suspira y se sienta en la cama, imito sus pasos incorporándome también. Me mira un rato, acaricia mi mejilla y arruga su nariz al olfatear.

— No me gusta.-

La miro frunciendo el ceño. — ¿Qué?-

— Que huelas a ella.-

— Malia…- Mis palabras son cortadas cuando sus labios hacen contacto con los míos.

Gimo sorprendido abriendo mis ojos mucho, era como nuestro primer beso, inesperado pero bueno. Respondo pasando mi mano a la parte atrás de su cabeza y acercándola más, las manos de Malia se apretaban en mi camisa.

Cuando se aleja su rostro tenía una sonrisa. — Así es mucho mejor.-


	7. Capítulo 6: Carla juega con fuego

— Algo me dice que Stiles y Victoria no son solo amigos.- Dice Cora viendo el televisor.

Dejo de escribir en mi celular para verla, la manada de Malia se había ido ya hace rato atrás, el chico humano salió con una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro. Adam se fue a la habitación que compartiría conmigo, desempacando mis maletas, obvio.

— ¡Genial! No fui la única que lo note.- Comento con una sonrisa. — La pequeña zorra tiene engatusado al humano.-

Algo me decía que Victoria no era de confiar, y yo siempre sigo mis instintos, tendré que vigilarla porque no quiero que pase lo mismo que antes, si Vic es lo que creo va a ser difícil de atraparla, en especial por su maldita cara de ángel.

Cora me mira. — Huele extraño cada vez que se acerca a Stiles.-

Alzo una ceja curiosa. — ¿Cómo qué?-

— No lo sé.- Se encoje de hombros. — Como mar salado.-

Oh Dios, esto era jugoso. Me siento dando un salto en el sofá, miro a Cora emocionada.

— Tenemos que hacer que saque su verdadera personalidad.-

_x_

Nuestra familia ha tenido mala suerte desde siempre, mucho tiempo atrás, cuando nuestra madre murió en un accidente, en realidad no lo era, unos lobos la había matado en luna llena ellas nos protegió a mí y a mis hermanos.

Desde entonces, todos los Donovan estábamos llenos de ira hacia cualquier especie sobrenatural, sedientos por derramar sangre de esas especies malditas. Hasta que llegaron ellos, pero esos amores estúpidos no nos hicieron traicionar a nuestro padre.

De vuelta en Beacon Hills, luego de ayudar a una werecoyote, nosotros, los únicos Donovan que quedaban ayudamos a nuestra de esas creaturas, mi padre debe estar retorciéndose en su tumba, lo cual me alegra, que se queme en el infierno por ser un padre despreciable que casi nos mata. Lo único que me queda es Adam, pero el muy idiota se enamoró de Malia, esos significa; Adam sigue a Malia; yo sigo a ambos porque por nada del mundo dejare a mi hermano.

Miro la palma de mis manos, a veces pienso que me estoy volviendo loca, he tenido pesadillas desde que mate a John y eso fue hace mucho tiempo atrás. Su sangre rodaba por mis manos y sus ojos me miraban de una forma que provocaba que me derrumbara.

Lo extraño.

Y no me gusta.

Odio las debilidades.

Restriego mis ojos, suspiro y me levanto de la cama para hacerme al lado de Adam, él despierta y me mira.

— ¿Pesadillas?- Pregunta haciéndose a un lado mientras yo me acomodo en su cama.

Asiento con la cabeza, me acerco y me recuesto en su pecho, los latidos de su corazón calmándome. Adam siempre ha estado conmigo, desde pequeños, somos tan unidos, él es lo único que me mantiene en esta vida de porquería.

Pasa su mano por mi cabello, eso lo hacía cuando era pequeña para calmarme luego que a mamá la mataron y los duros entrenamientos de papá.

— ¿Estás enojado?- Le pregunto al no tener sueño y no querer quedar en silencio y oscuridad.

— ¿Por qué debería de estarlo?-

Alzo un poco mi rostro para verlo. — Adam sé que te gusta Malia.-

Mi hermano suspira. — ¿Has empezar a regañarme como cuando no fui capaz de matar a Lily?-

— No.- Susurro. Creo que eso es una de las mejores cosas que ha hecho Adam, no matar a su primer amor, eso no lo volvió un monstruo como a Jared o como yo, le queda un poco de humanidad. — Y tampoco voy a decirte sobre que ella no sea humana, pero si sabes que ella está enamorada de otro.-

— Lo se.- Pone los ojos en blanco. — Pero nos iremos pronto y me encargare que ella olvide a Stilinski.-

_x_

Bajo las escaleras de este feo y aburrido desván. ¿No se han puesto a pensar por lo menos de pintar? Las paredes oxidadas están fuera d moda hace mucho tiempo atrás, desde la era de piedra… creo, no soy buena en historia, ni matemáticas, ni ninguna materia alguna en la escuela. Bah, no necesito saber todas esas estupideces de la escuela para matar.

Bostezo justo cuando bajo el último escalón de las escaleras, a mi visión llega un chico ¡yo lo conocía! Paso mi lengua por los dientes y me acerco al sofá.

— Hola niño.-

Liam deja de usar su barato celular y alza la mirada para verme, al ver sus ojos, noto como se queda congelado, y es cuando me doy cuenta de mi atuendo el que consistía en una simple bata de seda blanca.

Como veo que Liam no habla lo hago yo. — ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Liam tartamudea un poco para luego tragar en seco y dejar de ver mi escote. — Espero que Malia despierte.-

Alzo una ceja. — ¿Para?- Paso mis manos a la cintura.

— La manada no quiere dejarla sola por lo que paso anoche, tu hermano y Cora se fueron con ellos a la escuela.- Evita a toda costa mirarme y parece estar escribiendo en su celular aunque yo sé que no es así.

— Hum.- Miro con descaro al chico, paso mis ojos por todo el y noto su incomodidad.

Poco de diversión no está mal, ni el niño lo está, así que doy me mejor sonrisa. Una de las cosas que estoy acostumbrada es coquetear con chicos, mayores, menores y esos son los más fáciles. Liam será fácil y por cómo me mira sé que me puedo divertir un buen rato en este aburrido pueblo, ya que no puedo matar no tengo muchas opciones. El alfa sale con la tal Kira, Stiles con Malia y el policía, Parrish, es obvio que siente algo por Lydia.

Así que; Hola Liam.

Voy a la cocina para buscar algo que me ayudara en mi coqueteo, me sirvo agua en un vaso y vuelvo a la sala para sentarme en el sofá al lado de Liam, el chico evitaba a toda costa verme, esto ya estaba siendo divertido.

— Que maleducados de su parte no invitarme a la escuela.- Comento poniendo un dedo en mi boca. — ¿No crees?-

Liam me mira de reojo y luego se encoje de hombros para volver a su celular. Miro hacia arriba unos momentos para convencerme que no vendrá Malia a molestarme. Me acerco a Liam peligrosamente y el trata de parecer que no noto mi cercanía.

— ¿Qué haces?- Pregunto muy cerca de su oído.

Liam da un respingo y eso provoca que mi vaso de agua caiga y rompa en el suelo, hago mi cara inocente intentando parecer avergonzada y Liam limpia su pantalón dejando al fin el celular a un lado.

— ¡Oh Dios, lo siento tanto!- Exclamo pasando mis manos a su rodilla para tratar de secar el agua.

Liam niega con la cabeza. — No importa.-

Y es cuando me mira a los ojos. Sus ojos son lindos. Muerdo el interior de mi mejilla para concentrarme, es hora de mi movimiento, me acerco con cuidado mirando directo a sus labios y Liam se congela. Doy una sonrisa traviesa antes de besarlo.

Liam no se mueve y abre sus ojos sorprendido, aprovecho su boca abierta por la sorpresa para meter mi lengua y eso hace que el responda devolviendo el beso. Se mueve inexpertamente y sus manos se mueven a sus lados al no saber que tocar. Me separo abruptamente y el me mira desconcertado, le doy una sonrisa.

— Vamos al siguiente nivel.- Susurro agitada.

Me siento en su regazo y agarro sus manos para ponerlas en mi cadera, Liam me mira con sus ojos tan abiertos que parece que saldrán de sus cuencas. Paso mis manos a los lados de su rostro, tocando sus mejillas calientes y lo beso de nuevo, esta vez más profundamente, mi lengua jugaba con la suya, Liam trataba seguir el ritmo del beso que yo ejercía.

Era tan malditamente adorable que sea inexperto que me estaba empezando a gustar mucho como besaba, sus suaves labios y tocar su rostro cálido, sus manos bajaron un poco con timidez logrando tocar ahora mi muslo. Es increíble que quería más de este chico, pero a la vez no quería romper su inocencia.

Me alejo con más delicadez esta vez, y lo miro a los ojos que tenían ese brillo que pedía más. Entonces es cuando el juego se detiene, pero no quería, así que le doy un pequeño beso más antes de alejarme y sentarme en el sofá, recojo mi revista, arreglo un poco mi cabello y hago como si nada justo cuando Malia baja las escaleras.

La miro, su cabello desordenado y una pequeña línea de baba seca en su mejilla. — ¿Qué hacéis?- Pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

Doy mi más tierna sonrisa. — Cuidándote, no queremos que te escapéis como siempre werecoyote.- Respondo con una gran mentira, porque en realidad no quería cuidarla.

— ¿Y lo demás?- Pregunta mirando alrededor, no estoy segura si buscando a Stiles o mi hermano.

— En la escuela.- Liam tose con disimulo. — Me dejaron para cuidarte.- Pobre chico, aún estaba agitado. — Tengo que ir al baño.- Susurra antes de literalmente salir corriendo de la habitación.

Malia vuelve a fruncir el ceño siguiendo con la mirada a Liam. — ¿Qué le pasa?- Pregunta para ella misma.

Aun así yo respondo encogiéndome de hombros. — No lo sé, tu manada es extraña.-

Y lo doy vuelta a la página de mi revista con el sabor de los labios de Liam aun en los míos.


	8. Capítulo 7: Club oficial de odio a Vic

Mi cabeza daba vueltas, me sentía con ganas de vomitar, y aun así me encontraba en la escuela buscando a la manada, ¿por qué? Porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer en Beacon Hills, obviamente.

Desde que me he vuelto humana y luego de salir de Echo House solo eh estado con la manada, sin contar los tres meses que me pase con los Donovan y Cora. Con Cora hemos empezado al fin una decente relación de primas, nos contamos cosas y hablamos más seguido sin retarnos o mirarnos mal con la mirada.

Ella es buena, y me cae bien pero nuestras personalidades chocan un poco aun.

Con Carla todo es diferente, ella siempre trata de molestarme y enojarme, aun me odia, es obvio, y no tengo la menor idea porque aún no ha tratado de matarme.

Con Adam me siento confundida, su olor cuando me ve es parecido al de Stiles pero no le puedo gustar a él ¿cierto? Trato de ignora lo más que puedo eso.

Entramos a nuestra clase de inglés, atrasados, no había encontrado a la manada, supongo que están en sus clases aparte, esta solo la compartía con Carla.

— Buenos días alumnos.- La profesora entra al salón. — Soy su nueva profesora Adina Parker.-

Increíblemente ella me parecía conocida.

_x_

Camino hacia mi casillero, mi cabeza no ha dejado en pensar en la nueva profesora, creo haberla visto antes pero no sé dónde, todo lo que tengo es una imagen borrosa de una mujer pelirroja acercándose luego que algo me mordió.

Lo que paso ayer era borroso en mi cabeza, me sentía estúpida al no poder recordar más que solo dolor y unos susurros.

El nombre de Peter jugaba en mi cabeza.

Tengo como un presentimiento que tengo que hablar con él, pero no lo hare, él también es un loco con racha asesina por Beacon Hills. Tengo sangre mala en mi sangre y eso siempre me acompañara, me asusta que esa parte salga como cuando tenía 8 y mate a mi familia adoptiva.

Entonces la culpa pega de nuevo.

Suspiro y guardo enojada conmigo misma ese sentimiento, eso no volverá a pasar porque ya se controlar la trasformación. Quiero creer eso.

— Señorita Tate.-

Giro mi cabeza para encontrarme con la nueva profesora corriendo hacia mí.

— Valla, como has crecido.- Susurra mirándome de arriba y abajo cuando se detiene a mi lado.

La miro extrañada. — ¿La conozco?- Pregunto mirándola fijo, tratando de entrelazar su rostro en alguno de mis recuerdos.

Sonríe de medio lado. — Yo… conocía a tu madre.-

Y me pregunto ¿mi madre adoptiva o el lobo del desierto? Muevo mi cabeza con disimulo para calmar mis pensamientos, me concentro en mirar a Adina.

— Oh.- Es todo lo que se me ocurre decir. — Yo en realidad no me acuerdo de ella.- _De ninguna de las dos._

La mano de Adina acaricia mi brazo y es incómodo a mí, una sensación de inseguridad al estar a su lado creciendo por dentro.

— Siento lo del accidenté, que tuvieras que pasar todo ese tiempo, sola, en un bosque, debió ser duro.-

Me encojo de hombros con indiferencia. — En realidad no.- Quiero ser cortante para acabar la charla.

Adina sonríe de nuevo. — Chica fuerte, como tu madre.- Se aclara la garganta y se aleja. — Tengo que irme, veré a tu padre hoy.- Empieza a alejarse. — Y hablo de Peter.-

No me deja decirle nada ni preguntar como conocía a Peter cuando ella ya estaba lejos. Y ahora yo estaba más confundida que antes.

_x_

— ¿Dices que conoce a Peter?- Habla Carla caminando a mi lado.

Asiento con la cabeza, una vez más. No era tan difícil de entender como para que Carla lo repitiera una y otra vez, ya me estaba desesperando.

Ambas íbamos al parqueadero de la escuela, donde buscaríamos a la manada e iríamos con Deaton para que revisara como estaba hoy, lo cual creo que es exageración, estoy bien, tengo auto-curación, prácticamente eso es lo que quiero gritarles, pero tampoco quiero ser malas con ellos, solo se están preocupando y siendo amables humanamente.

— Bueno, nuestra profesora tiene cara de loca.- Dice Carla viendo su reflejo en el espejo de mano que siempre tenía con ella. — Debemos vigilarla.-

— Pero no quiero decirle a la manada.- Digo deprisa.

Carla me mira confundida. — ¿Por qué?-

— No quiero preocuparlos, tal vez no sea nada.-

Ella sonríe. — Y por eso me lo dices a mí, para que yo me encargue de investigar ¿cierto?-

— Obviamente.- Le doy también una sonrisa.

— De acuerdo, ya tengo dos trabajos, investigar a la profesora y desenmascarar a la zorra cara de ángel.-

— ¿Quién?- Pregunto confundida.

— Victoria, la chica que tuvo la culpa que huyeras.-

La miro asombrada. No podía creer que Carla la odie, no voy a mentir, eso me hace sentir bien, porque a toda la manda parecer caerle bien la maldita.

Justo en ese momento me llega un olor. — Stiles.- Susurro viendo hacia una puerta, creo que era el salón de matemáticas.

Carla bufa. — No quiero ver a ti novio ahora.-

— No está solo.- Ese olor lo conocía, Stiles estaba impregnado de él anoche, mis sentidos se agudizan y trato de oír pero todo estaba en silencio.

Carla es más rápida que yo y se acerca a la puerta que miraba, apenas abre la puerta la cierra. La miro con el ceño fruncido ante lo que hizo.

— No quieres entrar hay.- Dice con voz firme. — Créeme, este no es el lugar para matar.-

La miro como si estuviera loca. — Claro que sí, quiero ver a Stiles.-

Carla me agarra de los hombros y trata de empujarme lejos, pero soy fuerte y logro zafarme y llegar a la puerta. Mi respiración se congela ante lo que veo.

Stiles mantenía presionada a Victoria contra una pared, y los dos se besaban como si no pudieran separarse.

Mis ojos brillan y mis garras crecen, toda me energía se concentraba en una cosa, matar a Victoria, pero no logro moverme cuando siento unos fuertes brazos en mi cintura y me jalan hasta una sala vacía.

— Cálmate Malia, alguien puede verte.- Scott agarra mi rostro entre sus manos. — Respira, no hagas que los celos provoquen una tragedia.-

— ¡Esa zorra beso a Stiles!- Grito enojada.

Siento la presencia de Kira apenas cuando habla. — Debe haber una explicación.-

La miro, ¿cuándo fue que llego Scott y Kira? Borro esa pregunta y guardo mis garras y colmillos.

— Esta bien, lo siento Scott.-

Scott suspira. — Nadie te vio, eso es bueno.-

Niego con la cabeza. — No me disculpo por eso, es por esto.- Le doy un rodillazo en su parte intimida lo que provoca que él se doble de dolor.

Aprovecho para ir de nuevo donde Stiles y jalar a la zorra de su cabello lejos de él, cuando oigo a Scott gritarle a Kira que me detuviera. Corro más rápido y miro a Carla en el final del pasillo con Lydia que hablaba por su celular.

Nuestras miradas se cruzan, se nota que saben lo que quiero hacer, atrás Kira venia junto con Scott que no parecía muy feliz por mi golpe. Prácticamente estaba encerrada, pero eso no hace que me rinda y menos cuando oigo a Victoria decirle algo sobre que si a Stiles, el pasillo estaba por completo vacío y aprovecho eso para sacar mis garras, corro hacia adelante y Carla lo hace también, en poco tiempo quedo debajo de una montaña humana, hasta Lydia se había tumbado.

— Esta bien chicos, me calmare.- Mi respiración era pesada.

Ya no estaba enojada, ahora estaba dolida al pensar que Stiles parecía disfrutar del beso.

— La última vez que dijiste eso me golpeaste.- Exclama Scott, aun no lo superaba aunque haya pasado minutos atrás.

— Solo quiero ver a Stiles.-Susurro mientras bufo. — Prometo no matar a Victoria.-

— Puedo hacerlo yo por ti.- Dice Carla, ninguno se movía aun y me estaban aplastando. — Puedo hacerlo parecer una accidenté.-

— Nadie matara a nadie.- Dice Scott, parece que estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Me quejo en un gemido, Scott es un buen alfa pero debería dejar que Carla la mate, Victoria es mala, lo sé, su carita no da nada de confianza, o al menos quiero creer que es mala, ruego para que sea así.

— ¿Chicos?- Todos alzamos la mirada para ver a Stiles, tenía un brazo por los hombros de Victoria que estaba demasiado sonriente. — ¿Por qué están ahí? Vic, mi novia, pensara que están locos.-

Siento ese sentimiento de nuevo, el que no había sentido desde el accidenté, un dolor en el corazón que me provoca más dolor que nada.


	9. Capítulo 8: Cora y sus no sentimientos

— Debería estar haciendo otra cosa ahora mismo.- Me quejo pero soy callada por un gemido cuando Adam muerde mi cuello. — Joder Adam, no me gusta los juegos.-

Adam ríe, su mano se atreve a pasar debajo de mi blusa. — Llevas diciendo lo mismo dos meses Cora.- Susurra en mi oído, un escalofrió pasa por mi cuerpo.

Lo miro a los ojos molesta, el sabia como jugar con mis emociones, gruño sacando mis dientes antes de agarrarlo de la nunca y besarlo con furia. Odio sentirme así, una maldita sensación pasando por mi cuerpo cada vez que el idiota de Adam me toca.

No fue una buena idea empezar todo esto, porque siento que me estoy haciendo adictiva de él.

" _Cora sale de su habitación luego de pasar horas viendo una serie en su laptop y metida en sus propios pensamientos. Ya era de noche y le pareció extraño que todo estuviera en silencio, normalmente Carla debería estar gritando ahora mismo._

 _Mira a Adam, sentado con pereza y viendo una película, pero no las chicas._

 _—_ _¿Dónde está Malia y Carla?- Pregunta sentándose al lado de Adam._

 _—_ _Carla arrastro a Malia a una fiesta.- Adam se encoje de hombros. — Malia no dejaba de quejarse sobre que nadie de su manada la llama así que Carla quiso distrajerla.-_

 _—_ _Oh.-_

 _Y así se quedan en silencio, viendo una tonta película romántica tan estúpida que Cora solo puede reír con sarcasmos._

 _—_ _Eso es tan estúpido, nadie se enamora por tener sexo.- Cora agarra una botella de cerveza que estaba al lado del sofá._

 _Adam la mira. — ¿Por qué lo dices?-_

 _Cora le da un largo trago a la cerveza, no podía embriagarse pero aun podía tomar alcohol solo por diversión. — Porque en la vida real eso no sucede, es solo sexo, nada más.- Podía sonar fría pero eso era lo que creía._

 _El chico alza una ceja y la mira demasiado. — Suenas como si no creyeras en el amor.-_

 _Pone los ojos en blanco. — Esa palabra no tiene sentido para mi.- Cora también lo mira. — Mira a Stiles y Malia, dicen que se aman y más cosas tontas, no saben ni siquiera cuando se verán de nuevo.-_

 _Adam bebe de su cerveza. — A ti te gustaba el humano.-_

 _Ríe sin humor. — Lo que yo sentía era una estupidez.-_

 _Con eso llega de nuevo el silencio, Cora se preguntaba si sus palabras eran ciertas ¿ya había superado a Stiles? ¿Cómo podía saberlo? Ni siquiera está segura que era lo que sentía antes por él, antes de sentir celos al ver la relación de Malia y Stiles._

 _Y si ¿lo que en realidad quiere es una relación así? El amor nunca pensó que sería importante, ella no vivió con amor de familia desde pequeña, ella tuvo que cuidarse sola desde pequeña también, la familia Hale siempre ha tenido infancias difíciles._

 _—_ _Entonces si tuviéramos sexo ¿no sentirías nada?-_

 _La pregunta de Adam la tomó por sorpresa, casi se atora con su propia saliva. Lo mira, imaginando que todo lo que dijo era solo una broma, pero los ojos de Adam mostraban seriedad._

 _—_ _Exacto, no sentiría nada.- Responde tratando de parecer normal._

 _Lo siguiente que hace Adam es rápido, un beso demasiado duro que hace tambalear a Cora, ella podía sentir el alcohol de la boca de él. Se sentía bien, de una forma diferente y bueno."_

Luego de eso nos arrepentimos, déjanos de hablarnos una semana entera, hasta que un día el entro a mi habitación enojado y me beso con furia. Desde entonces simplemente nos usamos para divertirnos cuando estamos enojados.

— Tranquila lobita.- Habla Adam cuando empiezo a quitar su camisa.

Gruño, odiaba el apodo que me había puesto, pero no me puedo quejar cuando el empieza a regar besos por mi pecho.

_x_

Busco a Carla por la escuela luego de las clases, debía decirle lo que descubrí hoy mientras vigilaba a Victoria, lo que es; Nada, la chica no podía ser más aburrida, de clases a la biblioteca y la biblioteca a las clases, solo pude notar que evitaba a Malia y a Stiles a la hora del almuerzo.

Un olor particular llega a mis fosas nasales, era como oler la playa.

— No quiero hablar Stiles.- Esa era la voz de Victoria.

Miro alrededor para saber dónde estaba, entonces la miro por la pequeña ventanita de la puerta del salón de matemáticas, estaba con Stiles. Solos.

— Solo quiero saber porque me evitas.- Habla ahora Stiles, acercándose a ella.

Victoria evita sus ojos y suspira. — Stiles, yo te quiero más que un amigo, pero tú amas a Malia.-

 _Superarlo chica, Stiles tiene una obsesión con Malia._

— Es cierto.- Susurra Stiles dando un paso atrás.

Victoria alza el rostro y parece que sus ojos brillan por un momento, pero es tan fugaz que creo que solo es mi imaginación.

— Pero ahora te amo a ti.- Victoria sonríe ante las palabras de Stiles.

Quedo muda y estática ¿en serio oí bien? No puedo ver el rostro de Stiles pero parecía que lo decía en serio. Ahora me sentía enojada, el imbécil había cambiado a mi prima por una pelirroja aburrida.

Stiles la toma de la cintura y ella se pone de puntitas para besarlo. De pronto Stiles estaba acorralando a la chica contra una pared. Todo era una locura, yo estaba tan segura de los sentimientos de Stiles hacia Malia y ahora decía que amaba a Victoria.

Vaya…

Miro la puerta del otro lado del salón abrirse un poco y a Carla asomarse, es cuando me doy cuenta que Malia estaba a su lado y hablan algo pero mi atención aún seguía en Stiles y Victoria.

— Supongo que debo preguntar.- Dice Stiles luego que se separan. — ¿Quieres ser mi novia Vic?-

Oh mi Dios. No puedo creer lo que está pasando.

— ¡Sí!- Exclama Victoria.

Al otro lado puedo oír un gemido de dolor por parte de Malia.

_x_

— Vale, tengo una idea.- Habla Carla parándose frente a la mesa. — Podemos cortar los frenos del auto de la zorra cara de ángel. Prácticamente yo no la matare, será un accidente.-

Scott suspira cansado. — Cálmense chicas, nadie mate a nadie.- Se sienta en el sofá del desván.

Luego de todo eso que paso en la escuela, nadie hablo con Stiles, y él se fue ofendido con Victoria a su casa, en todo el tiempo nunca miro a Malia ni borro su arrogante sonrisa. El olor de Stiles cambio tan drásticamente.

— No pueden culpar a Stilinski.- Habla Adam que se mantenía parado cerca de la ventana. — Victoria es caliente.- Tanto Scott como Liam asienten con la cabeza.

Miro sorprendida a Adam, para luego darle un golpe en la cabeza, él se queja pero no dice nada.

— Gracias por hacerlo por mí.- Me agradece Carla.

Asiento con la cabeza. Era tan desesperante ver a los chicos embobados ante la cara inocente de Victoria.

— Dejen de hablar de eso, Malia está arriba y sus comentarios no ayudan.- Habla Lydia. — Vamos a estudiar, porque al parecer a todos se les olvida la escuela.-

Frunzo el ceño. — Malia no está arriba.-


	10. Capítulo 9: Las malas mentiras

— ¿No te sorprende verme aquí?- Pregunto apenas lo veo entrar.

Peter se sienta frente de mí, sus manos estaban esposadas y eso me desconcierta solo un poco al principio.

— Eres mi hija, tenía el presentimiento que vendrías.- Responde con una sonrisa.

Ruedo los ojos. — ¿Lo presentías?- Pregunto con sarcasmo. — O ¿tu amiga Adina te lo dijo?-

El rostro de Peter se vuelve una mueca de asombro. — ¿Has conocido a Adina?-

En realidad no me esperaba que se sorprendiera, Peter no es de las personas que se sorprende con facilidad. Trato de oler que siente, pero solo llega a mí el horrible olor del acónito.

— Es mi maestra de inglés.- Alzo el rostro con indiferencia. — Y me dijo que te conocía a ti, y al lobo del desierto.-

Peter ríe con fuerza. — ¿Y le has creído?- Pregunta aun riendo.

Asiento un poco confundida por su reacción.

— Ella es el lobo del desierto Malia.- Me mira a los ojos. — Ella es tu madre.-

No, no podía ser, Adina no se parece en nada a mí. Esquivo los ojos de Peter no quiero que me ve en mi estado débil, porque me importaba mi madre, quiero conocerla y ahora él dice esto que estoy segura no debe ser verdad, ¿y si me está engañando? Lo matare porque no me gusta que me engañen y él ya lo ha hecho una vez atrás.

— Gracias por arruinar la sorpresa Peter.-

Alzo mi rostro para ver Adina entrando con una sonrisa en su rostro, cuando sus ojos se topan con los míos siento una corriente pasar por mis manos. Miro mis manos extrañada, no había sentido eso antes cuando la había visto en la escuela, ahora estaba más desorientada que antes.

— La hemos dejado muda.- Habla con diversión Adina, sentándose al lado de Peter.

Los miro a ambos, sus sonrisas de locos adornaban sus rostros y me miraban como esperando a que me uniera a ellos.

— ¿Ah qué? ¿Ahora nos comportaremos como la familia feliz e ideal?- Sonrió de medio lado apoyando mis codos en la mesa.

Peter alza una ceja. — Por lo que se no tienes más familia.-

— La manada es mi familia.- Respondo entre dientes.

— ¿La manda o Stiles?- Pregunta Adina, su rostro ahora era suave, mirándome con lastima. — Se lo que te hizo Stiles.-

Dejo de mirarlos. Todo lo que me quedaba en este cuerpo de humana era Stiles, pero él ahora estaba con Victoria, por eso estaba aquí, con Peter, lo vine a buscar solo para que me dijera como encontrar a mi madre, pero ahora sé que es Adina y así no era como me imaginaba a mi madre, con unos ojos llenos de maldad al igual que Peter.

— Tú eres como nosotros Malia.- Oigo que susurra Peter. — La humanidad solo te ha llenado de dolor.-

Lo miro a los ojos enojada, ahora parecía querer meterse en mi cabeza, como una vez me dijo Stiles que lo haría. Con ese pensamiento me relajo, de hecho puedo dejar que Peter se meta en mi cabeza, Stiles está con Victoria a él no le importa lo que hago ahora, tengo todo el derecho de estar con mi familia.

Adina y Peter quieren meterse en mi cabeza, yo puedo jugar también ese juego, después de todo soy su hija y tengo las mismas mañas.

— Malia su tu madre, ¿qué hago para que confíes en mí?- Adina parece sincera, pero yo no le hablo, la ignoro dejándola de ver, era hora de jugar ahora yo. — Ya se, si salvo a tu manada ¿confiaras?-

La miro sorprendida, ¿ah que se refería con salvar a la manada? Peter sonríe de lado feliz al darse cuenta que eso si me interesaba. Debía ser cuidadosa, ellos podían aprovecharse que me preocupe por la manada de Stiles.

— Nada es lo que parece.- Dice Peter. — No te daré toda la información sin no nos das algo a cambio.-

Ahí viene la trampa. — ¿Y cómo yo sé que me están diciendo la verdad?- Miro a Peter. — La última vez que hicimos un trato quisiste que yo matara a Kate, tu cómplice en el plan de matar a Scott, y él es mi alfa.-

Peter golpe con dureza la mesa entre nosotros, me sobresalto un poco asustada ante la furia de sus ojos. — ¡Ese niño no es tu alfa, yo lo soy!- Exclama, sus ojos brillan un segundo a azul.

— ¡Peter eres su padre!- Grita Adina, luego da un suspiro para calmarse. — Lo único que tienes que hacer es algo muy simple Malia.- Me mira a los ojos. — Irte conmigo pero conocernos, reemplazar todo este tiempo que Talia nos arrebató.-

Irme, eso sonaba bien en realidad, en Beacon Hills no me quedaba nada más, cuando ayude a la manada Stiles aun seguirá con Victoria, la manada es de Stiles y será extraño e incómodo verlo todo el tiempo.

Mi celular empieza a sonar, contesto ante la acosadora mirada de Peter y Adina.

— ¿Dónde estás?- Habla Lydia desde la otra línea.

— Por ahí.- Contesto siendo cortante.

— Malia…-

Detengo las palabras de Lydia. — Lydia no me esperéis, voy a pasar tiempo con una amiga.- Miro la sonrisa de Adina por mis palabras.

Corto la llamada sin dejar que Lydia hablara más. Miro a mis padres enfrente de mí, mantenían ojos soñadores y con esperanza, pongo los ojos en blanco, guardo mi celular y sonríe de medio lado, imitando la sonrisa de Adina.

— Empacare mis maletas.- Empiezo con voz decidida. — Pero primero decidme que saben de la manada y a que réferis con salvar.-

_x_

La necesidad de querer matar o al menos lastimar de gravedad, oh sí, eso quería hacer ahora mismo, pero ni Adina o Peter me lo permitían, decían que es peligroso y no quieren perder a su hija cuando apenas la han recuperado, y muchas más basura.

Solo me he calmado gracias a la idea que ya pronto me iré de este lugar.

— ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde?- Me pregunta Cora apenas doy el primer paso dentro del desván.

Eran las 3 de la mañana, me había quedado todo el día con Adina en el bosque, me enseño tantas cosas sobre la trasformación de un werecoyote pero ella no se trasformó en ningun momento. También hablamos sobre wendigos.

Pongo los ojos en blanco. — No te importa.-

— Eres mi prima, claro que me preocupo por ti.-

— ¡Mentira!- Le grito enfrentándola. — ¿Se te olvida que puedo oler tus sentimientos?- Estaba ahora sí muy enojada. — No soy tonta, sé que todos están vigilándome porque desconfían, piensan que tal vez seré como Peter.- _Y tal vez tengan razón._

Cora da un paso atrás, dejando de mirarme. Era la verdad, Cora no siente nada por mi más que obligación y no sé porque, también sentía lástima porque mi padre es Peter.

— ¿Qué te pasa Malia?- Pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

Le doy una sonrisa, la misma que vi en Peter hoy. — He cambiado a mi verdadera personalidad.-


	11. Capítulo 10: Ser encantado

Camino al lado de Vic, su mano entrelazada con la mía, su tacto era tan suave y cálido, no puedo estar ningun segundo separado de ella porque ya extraño su tacto. Me gusta cuando agarra mi mano, o acaricia mi mejilla es extraño de explicar pero eso me hace sentir más cerca de ella. Puedo decir con seguridad, amo a Victoria Miller.

Anoche se quedó en mi casa, cenamos con mi padre.

 _"_ _Victoria besa una vez más a Stiles, y el chico no se queja, los labios suaves y calientes de Vic eran adictivos para él, pareciera que los necesitaba para poder respirar tranquilo._

 _La puerta de su casa se abrió y ellos se apartaron rápido. El sheriff entro a la sala extrañado de no ver a Stiles con Malia, mira a Victoria curioso al saber porque estaba sonrojada._

 _—_ _Hola chicos.- Saluda dando una sonrisa._

 _Stiles se levanta en un salto del sofá, le da una sonrisa enorme a su padre mientras agarra la mano de Victoria. — Papá, ya conoces a Vic, ahora es mi novia.-_

 _El sheriff frunce el ceño, su hijo cambia mucho de amores. — ¿Y Malia?- No puede evitar preguntar._

 _El chico Stilinski mira sorprendido a su padre, ¿Por qué preguntaba por ella cuando Vic estaba enfrente? ¿No se daba cuenta que eso hacia poner triste a su Vic? Stiles la mira, la chica mantenía la cabeza baja, no debía ser fácil para ella que siempre preguntaran por la ex de él._

 _—_ _Hemos terminado hace tres meses papá.- Responde Stiles tratando de no parecer muy enojado._

 _El sheriff alza una ceja. — Pensé que se fue por su seguridad.- A él no le caí mal Victoria, de hecho pensaba que era una buena chica, pero no puede creer que su hijo, que apenas solo ayer soñaba con Malia (Porque si, en sus sueños repetía una y otra vez el nombre Malia y él lo podía ver desde la cámara que instalo en su habitación luego de toda la cosa de posesión a su hijo) y hoy le decía que salía con Victoria._

 _—_ _Ya la he superado.- Dice serio Stiles. — No siento nada por Malia Hale.-"_

Me sentía tan extraño cuando dije eso, fue como si en realidad no lo pensaba…

— Stiles ¿Qué piensas?- Pregunta Vic acariciando mi frente.

Sonrió. — En ti, obviamente.-

Victoria me da un beso. — Eso es lo mejor que puedo oír.-

_x_

Me duele la cabeza, pero ignoro eso todo el tiempo. Pase toda la mañana en la escuela con Vic, puesto que la manada me evitaba lo cual me parecía extraño, tan extraño, ¿había hecho algo mal?... ¿Por qué siento que estoy olvidando cosas importantes?

Me dirijo al campo de lacross, para el entrenamiento de hoy, no tenía ganas de hacerlo, me sentía demasiado agotado y con una horrible necesidad de ver a Victoria, cuando se aleja me siento tan débil, y eso suena tan tonto.

— ¡Stiles!- Mi mejor amigo avanza a mí con grandes zancadas. — ¿Sabes dónde está Malia? Ni Kira ni yo la hemos visto desde ayer.-

Frunce el ceño, no entendía algo. — ¿Malia?-

Scott asiente con la cabeza. — Si, Malia.- Dice despacio.

Malia, me parecía conocido ese nombre. Malia. _Malia._ Entonces ya recuerdo, la chica coyote que ayudamos la manada a encontrar.

— Stiles ¿te encuentras bien?- Pregunta una vez más Scott.

— Claro que si.- Respondo deprisa. — Y no, no la he visto.- Me encojo de hombros para tratar de parecer normal y no decirle que la verdad no recuerdo muy bien a Malia.

Scott huele el aire y niega con la cabeza. — Ya la encontré.- Sus ojos se dirigen hacia un multitud alrededor de dos chicas.

La pelirroja la conozco. ¡Vic! Me acerco corriendo, estaba impaciente por saber que pasa, empujo a algunas personas hasta que por fin esto dentro del círculo formado de personas, Vic tenia lágrimas en sus hermosos ojos azules, Carla estaba a su lado mirándola con burla y furia, mientras Lydia y Kira se mantenían al lado de Malia quien estaba gruñendo.

¿Qué es lo que había pasado?

Observo como el brazo de Malia se alza y su mano se vuelve un puño, adivino su siguiente paso así que soy más rápido, un gran sentimiento de protección hacia Vic, nadie lastima a mi Vic. Agarro la muñeca de Malia antes que su puño golpeara a Victoria. Malia me mira, sus ojos muy abiertos ante la sorpresa.

— Ni te atrevas a tocarla.- Digo entre dientes, estoy realmente enojado con Malia ahora, Vic no tenía súper curación como ella, no tenía ningun derecho de tocarla.

Malia seguía viéndome a los ojos, yo me mostraba frio ante ella. — Ay.- Se queja con un gruñido, es cuando me doy cuenta que estaba apretando su muñeca más de lo que debería. Oigo una exclamación de sorpresa por todos los que estaban presente.

La suelto deprisa, y ella se soba con una mueca de dolor en su rostro, me sorprendo al ver las marcas rojas que yo le había hecho en su muñeca, la culpa llega de golpe, yo no quería hacerle daño, nunca se lo haría, yo la am… Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando siento la mano de Vic con la mía, la que momentos atrás había hecho daño a Malia.

Cuando la miro a los ojos, se me olvida todo, ya no me sentía mal por lastimar a Malia, es más ahora pienso que se lo merecía por hacer llorar a un ser tan fascinante como Victoria. Un impulso llena todo mi cuerpo, me acerco a Vic y la beso sin importarme todas esas miradas encima de nosotros.

Sus labios sabían cómo a sal, y eso me agradaba, era adictivo. Como un enfermo como su morfina, hacia me sentía, y no quería que nunca se acabara mi morfina, quiero vivir para siempre con Victoria sin importarme nada más. Se me ha olvidado por completo lo que pude haber sentido antes por Lydia o Malia, ninguno de esos sentimientos era tan grande como el que siento por Vic, decir que la amo es poco.

— Gracias.- Susurra Vic luego del beso.

Le doy una sonrisa y por impulso miro a mí alrededor buscando a Malia, solo logro ver sus ojos brillantes por las lágrimas unos segundos antes que saliera corriendo lejos, empujando a toda la gente.

Una sensación extraña pasa por mi pecho, pero la ignoro, solo me quedo viendo a mi pequeña Vic al lado mío.

— Vale, ella no la golpeara pero yo si.- Las palabras de Carla son rápidas y sus movimientos aún más.

Se acerca ágilmente y no puedo detenerla cuando su puño se estrella contra la delicada mejilla de Vic quien cae al suelo luego del impacto. Me apuro a ver si estaba bien, y la ayudo a incorporarse, una fina línea de sangre salía de su mejilla, Carla la había aruñado. Vic se muerde el labio inferior para no llorar.

— ¡¿Qué te pasa?!- Le grito a Carla enojado.

Carla alza una ceja. — La zorra cara de ángel se lo merecía.- Dice con tranquilidad. — Deberías saber toda la historia antes de atacar a Malia, idiota.-

No entiendo porque defiende a Malia, pensé que la odiaba. Carla se va dando grandes pisadas enojadas. Las miradas de la manada era de asombro hacia mí.

Entonces me sentí de nuevo mal por haber lastimado a Malia.

_x_

— Stiles vas a venir ¿de acuerdo?- La voz de Scott demostraba lo irritado que estaba ahora.

Suspiro cansado de tener que repetirlo de nuevo. — No.-

Vic se remueve en mi cama dormida, sonrió ante el recuerdo de lo que hicimos hace apenas unas horas atrás. Cuando toque su suave piel, cuando me miraba a los ojos, todo fue… bueno.

— Es Malia, tenemos que buscarla.- Habla despacio Scott. — ¿Qué ya no te importa?-

Claro que sí, es importante para mi ella… Vic abre los ojos y me mira con una sonrisa.

— Para mí puede morirse.- ¿Por qué dije eso?


	12. Capítulo 11: Mala maquina

Me siento al lado de Carla en el sofá de Scott, estábamos en casa del alfa, de las cosas extrañas que están pasando con Stiles y Malia. Tengo un presentimiento que Adam va a provechar la situación para acercarse a Malia, y sé que eso no debería molestarme, pero en realidad lo hace.

— ¿Qué es lo que le puede estar pasando a Stiles?- Pregunta Lydia cruzándose de brazos a un lado de Scott.

— La ha lastimado.- Dice el alfa. — Conozco a Stiles, él no es así.- Habla apenas en un susurro.

Lydia suspira y empieza a caminar por el lugar. — Y las desapariciones de Malia.- Pasa una mano por su cabello pelirrojo. — Estamos ignorando algo, esto no es normal en ningun sentido.-

— Ya lo creo.- Habla Liam que estaba al lado de Carla, sentado. — Creo que es imposible que alguien deje de amar a alguien de la noche a la mañana.- Frunze el ceño.

Tiene razón, todo lo que paso antes, el ni siquiera logro olvidar a Malia conmigo, y ahora una pelirroja con estúpida cara angelical lo hace de una manera tan extraña. Y lo de Malia, ahora se la pasa mucho tiempo desaparecida, lejos de nosotros, cuando le preguntamos donde estaba simplemente nos responde con algún comentario grosero y cortante.

— Aquí parece que no se han dado cuenta de la verdadera pregunta importante.- Interrumpe Carla levantándose del sofá, se posa al lado de Scott. — ¿Desde cuándo un simple humano tiene la suficiente fuerza para detener el golpe de una werecoyote?- Alza las cejas y nos mira a todos. — ¿Y vieron las marcas de Malia? Él en realidad la lastimo, lo cual sería imposible si fuera solo humano.-

— ¿No se le quitaron?- Pregunto sin importancia, lo que decía Carla no importaba en realidad.

— No.- Responde Carla. — La estuve vigilando todo el tiempo hasta que se fue, en ningun momentos las marcas de los dedos de Stiles se le quitaron, y eso debió sanar muy rápido.-

Eso era extraño, la auto curación debió quitarle la marcas, es más ni siquiera debió dolerle en un principio, Stiles no podría detener el golpe porque él no tiene la suficiente fuerza, además el espectáculo que hizo besando a Victoria, ese no es el, no es cruel con nadie y él sabía que eso lastimaría a Malia.

—El sigue siendo humano, lo puedo oler.- Dice Scott. — Pero también puedo oler a Vic en el.-

— Como a sal.- Concluyo.

Ciertamente así es como huele Stiles, como a sal, como playa, y así huele también Victoria.

— Si.- Dice Scott estando de acuerdo conmigo. — También pasó algo extraño hoy, a Stiles se le olvido quien era Malia unos segundos.-

Carla da un leve salto y nos mira con los ojos muy abiertos.

— Chicos, si la zorra es lo que creo Stiles está en gran peligro.- Se muerde la uña de su dedo unos segundos. — A Jared le paso lo mismo.- El nombre de su hermano apenas lo susurra. — Tenemos en serio que descubrir que es Victoria antes que sea muy tarde.- Parecía en serio muy preocupada.

— ¿Y qué hacemos con Malia?- Pregunta Lydia mirando a Carla. — Ella también se comporta extraño, también está siendo cruel con todos.-

— Tenemos que juntarlos.- Habla Kira.

Niego con la cabeza. — Eso va a ser difícil.- Stiles y Malia se estaban odiando ahora mismo, lo puedo oler cada vez que se ven, con la extraña mezcla de amor, porque los dos aún se aman pero ese sentimiento cada vez desaparece más de sus cuerpos.

Lydia se acerca y recoge el control remoto del televisor del suelo. Nadie dice nada mientras que Lydia prende el televisor y empieza a cambiar los canales con una increíble velocidad, da vueltas por los mismos canales una cinco veces hasta que se detiene en las notificas, el titular decía con grandes letras azules "SE HA ENCONTRADO DOS CUERPOS POR EL BOSQUE COMPLETAMENTE DESTROSADOS; SE CREE QUE FUERON COYOTES".

Nos miramos entre nosotros, mientras que los ojos de Lydia seguían pegados al televisor, susurraba cosas tan despacio que no lograba oírlas. Me acerco a ella y la agarro por lo hombros, parecía estar en un trance.

— Lydia, ¿estás bien?- Pregunto con cuidado.

— No fueron coyotes.- Dice con su vista pegada al televisor. — Tenemos que ir.-

_x_

— La verdad no me imaginaba pasar mi jueves rodeada de sangre.- Habla Carla dando pequeños pasos para no ensuciar sus zapatos.

Logramos llegar al lugar donde encontraron los cuerpos, ya no había ni policías, reporteros o cuerpos destrozados, pero si había aun mucha sangre por el lugar. El bosque parecía tan tranquilo hoy, era imposible que alguien se comió a dos personas donde justamente estoy parada ahora.

— Déjame adivinar, ibas a pasar tu jueves con algún chico caliente.- La miro divertida. — ¿No?-

Asiente con la cabeza. — Oh sí, uno muy bueno.- Por unos minutos mira a Liam, que estaba buscando lo que sea por el suelo.

Eso es extraño, tendré que hablar con Carla que se lleva con Liam.

Ignorando eso me acerco a Lydia, que estaba mirando por todos lados y no había más que pasto, hojas y ramas con sangre, no conseguía ningun olor conocido y por la mirada de Scott sé que el tampoco encontró algo, pero no nos podemos ir, tenemos que seguir a la banshee.

— Chicos alguien se acerca.- Dice Liam incorporándose.

También podía oír las pisadas.

— Es solo Parrish.- Habla Scott.

Lydia se tensa cuando oye el nombre del diputado. Parrish sale de unos árboles y no se sorprende al vernos en el lugar donde encontraron los cuerpos.

— El sheriff me aviso que podían estar aquí.- Parrish le da una rápida y disimulada mirada a Lydia.

¿Ellos tenían algo? Estoy algo perdida con las relaciones que mantienen la manada, la única fuerte pareja son Scott y Kira.

— ¿Qué quieres?- Pregunta bruscamente Lydia, puedo oler sus nervios aunque trata de parecer dura ante el oficial.

Puedo ver como Parrish mira dolido a Lydia. — El sheriff me mando para que les avisara lo que paso con los cuerpos.- Mira alrededor. — Pensaba que Stiles estaba con ustedes.-

Carla pone los ojos en blanco. — Esta con la zorra cara de ángel.-

Parrish frunce el ceño ante la confusión que le dejo las palabras de Carla. — ¿No esta con Malia? Siempre están juntos, y ella tampoco está con ustedes.-

Pobre policía, no estaba enterado de nada y no había tiempo para explicar, aun así Carla habla un poco exasperada.

— Malia y Stiles terminaron de una forma extraña, él está saliendo con una pelirroja que estoy segura es un demonio, y ahora nos encontramos aquí por alguna cosa sobrenatural de la hada maligna.- Logra decirlo muy rápido y señala a Lydia en la última parte.

— ¡Hey!- Exclama Lydia ofendida. — No soy una hada maligna.-

Carla rueda los ojos.

— No lo es, ella es una psíquica.- Parrish mira fijamente a Lydia.

Lydia no puede evitarlo, sonríe de medio lado divertida. — ¿Sigues con eso?- Parrish también sonríe y asiente con la cabeza.

Se quedan mirando por un tiempo, ellos olían a atracción mutua. Vale, ya era un poco aburrido verlos mirándose como un par de tonto. Ruedo los ojos, cuando iba a interrumpir su tonto momento cursi de miradas un león de montaña salta a la espalda de Lydia.

Nadie logra moverse ante lo que paso tan rápido, Lydia peleaba con el león de montaña que sacaba sus grandes colmillos para morder el rostro de Lydia, cuando Scott saca sus garras y colmillos para atacar y alejar el león de montaña Parrish responde más rápido sacando su pistola y disparando al animal matándolo al instante, la sangre mancha todo el rostro y la ropa de Lydia, quien queda quieta dejando caer al animal muerto sobre su pecho, parecía estar en shock.

Dejo de retener el aliento que no sabía que aguantaba, todo había sido tan rápido, la escena se repite una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

Parrish se apura a llegar donde Lydia y apartar al animal muerto, Lydia se levanta con ayuda del diputado, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, la banshee estaba temblando, Parrish la abraza.

— Ya está, Lydia, cálmate.- Dice repetidamente Parrish acariciando la espalda de Lydia.

La manada nos quedamos quietos, no sabemos que hacer al ver como ellos dos parecía ser unidos.

— Está todo bien.- Parrish besa la frente de la banshee.

Lydia seca sus lágrimas y mira a Parrish un poco más calmada. — Es la segunda vez que me salvas.-

— Siempre te protegeré.- Apenas susurra Parrish.

— Chicos.- Liam llama la atención de todos, Parrish y Lydia se alejan.

Observamos al beta, este estaba agachado mirando al animal muerto, de sus garras saca un pedazo de tela, cuando lo huele nos mira confundido.

— Huele a Malia.- Habla Liam mirando a Scott.

El alfa habla de inmediato. — Vale, tenemos que buscarla ahora mismo.-

_x_

Todo el tiempo Malia estuvo en el desván, al menos eso dijo por teléfono cuando la llamamos por quinta vez en solo tres minutos. También llamamos a Stiles y el chico dijo tan fríamente que para el Malia puede morirse, Carla dijo que no podemos esperar más tiempo, debemos saber que les pasa a los dos antes que sea muy tarde.

Me dirijo a la habitación de Malia apenas llego al desván junto con Carla, el resto de la manada se había ido a sus casas porque en realidad ya era un poco tarde y sus padres andan preocupados por ellos por eso de los cuerpos encontrados en el bosque.

Apenas en el pasillo puedo oler a Adam en la habitación de Malia, me acerco con cuidado a que no me oyeran, la puerta estaba un poco abierta así que puedo verlos, estaban sentados en la cama, mirándose a los ojos, Malia parecía diferente pero no podría decir que era.

— Puedo intentarlo.- Malia sonríe con un poco de malicia, mi prima se abalanza un poco para adelante y Adam mira su escote.

Maldito cazador.

— Eso sería bueno.- Habla Adam. — Olvidar es bueno.-

Lo sabía, yo sabía que Adam se aprovecharía de la situación.

Malia asiente y se acerca hasta que sus labios tocan los de Adam, parecía que los dos disfrutaban con el beso.

Me alejo, mi pecho dolía parecía que no podía respirar, me sentía tan débil ahora, y sentía dolor, no me gusto verlos besándose, no me gusta saber que a Adam le gusta Malia, ¿por qué tengo esta suerte? Los dos chicos que me gustan tienen un enamoramiento por mi prima. Sonrió sin humor, acabo de confesar que siento más por Adam de lo que yo creía. Y eso no me gusta.

— ¿Cora?- Carla me mira confundida. — ¿Te encuentras bien?-

La miro, estaba haciendo todo lo posible para que las lágrimas de mis ojos no cayeran. — Adam esta con Malia.-

La cazadora frunce el ceño. — ¿Por qué lo dices como si fuera lo peor del mundo?- No respondo, solo me encojo de hombros, una lagrima cae. — Oh no, Cora.- Carla parece darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, ella se había enterado de lo que teníamos Adam y yo un mes atrás. Me abraza y yo la dejo que lo haga, porque en estos momentos me sentía débil, en los brazos de la cazadora puedo llorar. — Te has enamorado de mi hermano.-

Esa era la peor verdad del mundo.


	13. Capítulo 12: Sin aire

Era viernes y tenía que pasarlo en la escuela, me sentía sin energía alguna pero aun así podía caminar en clase a clase en la escuela, estaba impaciente porque se acabara las horas de estudios para ir a mi casa y solo dormí porque no me sentía nada bien, creo que me voy a enfermar.

— ¡Hola amor!- Vic me da un beso en la boca.

Le doy una sonrisa, Vic se sienta a mi lado con su bandeja de comida, todo lo que tenía era pescado, su comida favorita es el pescado.

 _La comida favorita de Malia es el venado. No, ahora es pizza._

Sacudo mi cabeza para sacar esos recuerdos de Malia, no debo recordarla, menos cuando estoy junto con Vic, la chica de mi vida.

Alzo mi mirada, Malia, Adam y Carla están a unas mesas alejadas de nosotros, la manada se sentó aparte, al parecer la manada se ha dividido, ya no somos tan unidos como antes, apenas hablamos, he perdido contacto hasta con mi mejor amigo.

— ¿Sabías que Adam y Malia salen?- Miro a Vic desconcertado, y niego con la cabeza. — Pues sí, ¿ves Stiles? Te ha olvidado muy rápido.- Acaricia mi mejilla. — Ella no te ama como yo.-

Cierto, y yo no la amo a ella, cada vez que repito eso me era difícil creerlo, estoy confundido, mi cabeza daba vueltas y me sentía mareado, un momento siento que amo a Malia y luego, cuando miro a Vic, me doy cuenta que es a ella quien amo de verdad.

Victoria me besa y yo respondo, pero no cierro mis ojos, miro hacia la mesa de Malia quien me mira un momento y luego agarra con brusquedad a Adam y lo besa. Siento la frustración y el enojo recorrer mi cuerpo, era yo el que quería estar en el lugar de Adam, que Malia me estuviera besando a mí, porque ella es mía.

Vic aprieta mi mano, olvido lo que estaba pensado antes de Malia y me concentro en la perfecta Victoria Miller.

_x_

La clase de matemáticas la compartía con Malia, ella se sienta una silla delante de mí, la pude observar todo este tiempo, cada pequeño detalle que hacía, como arrugaba su pequeña y perfecta nariz cuando no entendía algo, como usaba su marcador rojo en casi todo, como miraba a la profesora como si estuviera loco, como mordía su lápiz al no saber la respuesta.

Es tan hermosa. Es tan perfecta.

Cada vez que pienso eso sobre Malia mi mente se vuelve loca y pasa muchas imágenes de Victoria, en esos pequeños momentos olvido a Malia, pero no es porque quiera.

Me sentía como un títere, no lograba controlar en realidad nada, ni mi cuerpo, ni mi mente, nada, y estaba tan asustado porque estaba olvidando a Malia, ya no recuerdo cuando fue nuestro primer beso, o cuando la ayudaba a estudiar, cada segundo el nombre de Malia tenía menos sentido en mi cabeza.

La campana suena y todos se apuran a salir del salón, incluida la maestra, Malia se toma su tiempo en guardar sus cosas, todos los marcadores, el rojo se cae y yo me levanto rápido a recogerlo por ella, Malia lo recibe dudando un poco al principio, se apura en guardarlo. Yo guardo también todo en mi mochila lo más rápido que puedo para lograr alcanzar a Malia, cuando ella se levanta de su puesto lo hago también yo y logro hacerme enfrente, Malia se tropieza conmigo y la agarro de la cintura para que no cayera al suelo.

Se sentía bien tocarla.

— Lo siento.- Me disculpo, aunque en realidad no lo sentía, quería que estuviera cerca mío.

— No importa.- Habla ella alejándose, me siento vacío de nuevo al tenerla lejos.

No quería que se fuera, quería hablar, no tuve la oportunidad de disculparme por lo que hice o decirle que no puedo dejar de sentir cosas por ella. Pero otra de las cosas que no puedo controlar es mi boca.

— ¿Estas saliendo con Adam?- Me encuentro preguntándole cuando no quería saber nada de eso. — Me doy cuenta que nunca m amaste, tan poco terminamos y ya sales con otro.- Era obvio lo celoso que estaba.

Malia abre mucho sus ojos. — ¿En serio hablas de eso?- Me señala con un dedo. — ¡Fuiste tú que te hiciste novio de la perra de Victoria apenas yo llegue!-

— ¡No la insultes!- Grito al igual que ya. — ¿Qué querías? ¿Qué te espera por siempre?- No, esto no era lo que le quería decir. — Insultas a Victoria cuando la verdadera perra aquí eres tú, ¿cómo puedo estar seguro que no te acostaste con Adam durante esos tres meses que te fuiste?-

¡No, Malia, yo no quería decir eso! Me siento como una basura ahora, al ver los ojos dolidos de Malia, yo si confió en ella, ¡la amo, maldita sea! Eso era lo que le quería decir.

— ¡Te odio Stiles Stilinski!- Grita y parpadea para no dejar caer las lágrimas.

No puedo explicar lo mal que me siento ahora al verla sufrir las unas palabras que no quería decir. Malia se quita el anillo que le había dado, no sabía que aún lo usaba, ella me lo tira con fuerza y este golpea mi pecho. En realidad me merecía un golpe de Malia ahora mismo.

— ¿Y sabes qué?- Malia habla de nuevo. — Si, me acosté con Adam, y te puedo asegurar que él es mucho mejor en todo que tu.-

Siento mi cuerpo hervir de furia. ¡Eso no era lo que quería oír! ¡Nadie podía tocar a Malia porque ella es mía! Sé que no debería estar pensando así, que estaba siendo egoísta y un desgraciado porque yo estaba con Vic… ¿Por qué estoy con Victoria?

— ¡Stiles mírame!- Grita frustrada Malia.

La miro a los ojos, sus perfectos ojos, ¿qué fue lo que paso? ¿Por qué me siento desorientado? ¿Por qué Malia no está conmigo?

Oigo a Malia decir más cosas sobre ella y Adam, entonces me enojo cada vez más, pero no con ella, si no conmigo mismo, el imbécil de Adam y Victoria.

Agarro la cintura de Malia y la empujo hasta mí, la beso, la beso enojado por todo lo que dijo, la beso tratando de borrar todo rastro de Adam en ella.

Al principio ella no me responde el beso, pero luego fracasa al tratar de parecer dura y fría, corresponde el beso con la misma intensidad que yo. No sabía cuánto la había extrañado, no me había dado cuenta como la necesitaba a ella, solo a ella. No podía entender nada, no sé porque es que nos alejamos ni se cuándo fue que empecé una relación con Victoria. Todo daba vuelta en mi cabeza, lo único que me calma son los labios de Malia sobre los míos.

De pronto el beso ahora sabia a sal, Malia se separa con suavidad de mí, y cuando abro mis ojos noto que Malia estaba llorando, cuando me mira a los ojos siento mi mundo partirse.

— No juegues conmigo Stiles, no es justo.- Malia solloza mientras se aleja.

Quería decirle tantas cosas, pero mi boca no se movía, sentía que no podía mover mi propia boca ni ninguna otra parte de mi cuerpo. Solo me quedo estático en mi puesto, mirando como una vez más Malia se aleja de mí y yo no podía hacer nada.

Cuando Malia sale del salón me desmorono, caigo en el suelo, mi espalda apoyada en la pared. Tenía tantas emociones pasando por mi cuerpo, y me sentía vacío al no tener a Malia. La puerta del salón se abre una vez más, y Victoria entra, estaba llorando pero aun así me da una sonrisa mientras se agacha y queda a mi altura.

— No sabes cómo me has lastimado Stiles.- Susurra para luego besarme.

_x_

Camino a mi casillero mareado, todo a mi alrededor daba vueltas me sentía con la necesidad de gritar pero mi garganta estaba seca. Iba abrir mi casillero cuando Lydia me jala del brazo y me arrastra hasta una de los salones vacíos. No puedo decir nada cuando Lydia me da una cachetada que hace palpitar mi mejilla.

— ¿Qué demonios? ¡Lydia!- Grito sobando mi mejilla.

— ¡Espero que estés feliz!- Exclama Lydia poniendo sus manos sobre su cintura. — ¡Malia se ira por tu culpa!-

Frunzo el ceño. — ¿Quién es Malia?- Estoy seguro que no conozco a ninguna chica con ese nombre.

Los brazos de Lydia caen a su alrededor, me mira desconcertada, confundida y sorprendida, muchas emociones pasan por su rostro.

— Malia.- Repite una vez más ese extraño nombre. — La chica que amas, Stiles, ¿estás bien?- Pregunta con suavidad, mirándome como si estuviera loco.

— Yo estoy bien, la que está mal eres tu porque yo no conozco a ninguna Malia, y la chica a quien amo es a Vic.- Respondo como si fuera tan obvio, porque lo es.

— Oh Dios, Victoria te ha embrujado.- Susurra aterrada Lydia. — Tal vez eso es lo que ella es, una bruja.- Ahora parece que habla para ella misma.

— ¿Soy una bruja?- Pregunta Victoria entrando al salón. — Eso es muy absurdo, las brujas no existen.- Victoria se para a mi lado y agarra mi mano con una sonrisa. — Te puedo asegurar que soy mucho más peligrosa que eso.- Vic mira a Lydia y sus ojos se vuelven por completo negro, sin iris ni nada, solo eran negros.

Lydia da un salto atrás aterrada pero no puede hacer nada, ni siquiera yo o mi hermosa Vic, la puerta se abre con mucho estruendo, y entra un hombre muy alto y musculoso con filosas hileras de dientes, es un wendigo. Por auto reflejo pongo a Victoria atrás para protegerla. Y lo siguiente y último que veo es como el hombre me tira una silla.


	14. Capítulo 13: Matemos

Estrello mis manos contra la madera del escritorio. Estaba frustra y tan enojada, quería matar a alguien ahora mismo pero solo tenía a la mano el imbécil wendigo, el que no había sido asesinado, y no puedo darme el lujo de matar al único que me queda.

— Él era mi hermano.- Habla el wendigo agachándose para recoger el rostro despedazado de su hermano, que él había mandado para que matara al humano, Stiles. — ¡Por tu culpa lo mataron! ¡Tú culpa Adina!-

— ¡Cállate!- Grito enfrentándolo. — ¿No ves que ahora los dos estamos en peligro?- Me calmo y paso mis ojos al wendigo muerto, no había cumplido con su misión, el imbécil dejo que Victoria lo matara. — Victoria ha conseguido a Stiles y a la banshee, con todo ese poder ella simplemente puede matarnos con un pisotón, como cucarachas.-

— Se ha llevado el corazón de mi hermano.- Habla el wendigo.

Estamos perdidos, Victoria tiene tres corazones en sus manos ahora, un corazón de una banshee puede ser tan poderoso para ella, el de un humano que cree que está enamorado de ella, el de un wendigo que acababa de comer a un hombre lobo. Le falta algo, un corazón más…

— Te dije que esto era peligroso, pero no me oíste.- El wendigo me saca de mis pensamientos.

Lo miro alzando mis cejas. — Va a ir por el corazón de Malia.-

Peter golpea la mesa con sus manos hechas puños, oigo los enfermeros al otra lado de la puerta advirtiendo que otro golpe y entraran para llevárselo a su habitación. Peter estaba tan enojado, le dije todo lo que paso, que mi wendigo fue a la escuela para llevarse a Stiles, como era el plan, pero que Victoria lo mato y se llevó no solo a Stiles, si no a Lydia y ahora estaba tan furioso conmigo.

No fue mi culpa, tenía que cuidar a Malia, Victoria casi la mata una vez ya, la culpa es del wendigo solo tenía que hacer algo tan fácil como secuestrar a un humano. No es la gran cosa.

— Has arruinado todo.- Peter habla entre dientes, tratando de controlarse. — Sabes lo poderosa que ellas pueden ser.-

— Creo que Victoria está sola.-

Peter alza la mano con indiferencia. — Ellas nunca viajan solas, lo sabes.-

Asiento con la cabeza. — He estado investigándola, ella fue expulsada de su mundo por ser tan sádica, mataba tantos humanos que casi llenaba su pequeña playa.-

Peter aprieta los labios, sé que estaba pensado que hacer ahora, yo no tengo un plan, debo confesarlo, he peleado con tantas creaturas pero con lo que es Victoria, no, es demasiado peligrosa y poderosa, es demasiado para mis poderes.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere de Stiles?-

— No lo sé.- Respondo rápidamente. — Pero creo que se enamoró de él.-

Peter me mira como si estuviera loca. — Es imposible, su especie no puede enamorarse.-

Pongo los ojos en blanco. — Peter, yo he olido sus sentimientos, no tú, tu ni siquiera estas fuera.- Lo miro enojada.

El alza el rostro y me mira de reojo. — ¿Tienes entonces algún plan?- Niego con la cabeza un poco avergonzada. — Yo tengo uno.- Sonríe un poco de malicia jugando en sus ojos. — Dile a Malia todo, no puedes matar a Victoria sola lo sabes.- Asiento una vez más. — Parecerás como la heroína al salvar su novio, estará débil ante ti y podremos controlarla más fácil que nunca.-

Alzo una ceja. — ¿Estás seguro que es una buena idea?- Peter no dice nada. — De acuerdo, matemos a una sirena.-

Me levanto dispuesta a salir para completar mi misión cuando Peter agarra mi brazo y me jala hasta que quede sentada en su regazo.

— No falles esta vez.- Acaricia mi mejilla con las yemas de sus dedos. — Mata a la sirena y encárgate de destruir el amor de Stiles y Malia para siempre.-

No demora de besarme luego que asiento siendo sumisa.

Observo a Malia en la habitación de Stiles, ya sabe que ha sido secuestrado una vez más el humano inservible. Me pregunto una y otra vez que es lo que vez Malia en el. La miro seguidamente y veo cual parecida es ella a su padre, pero también es tan diferente, no tiene maldad en sus ojos ni parece que lo que ella quiere es poder.

No es una Hale.

Suspiro mientras que recuerdo las palabras de Peter, el en serio quiere separar a Stiles y Malia, yo… yo no sé qué quiero en realidad, nunca pensé ver tanto amor en esos dos y ahora… Malia, ella enserio lo ama.

¿Seré capaz de matar a Stiles? ¿Ver a Malia sufrir? ¿Ver cómo por mi culpa ella se vuelve mala? Ella piensa que soy su madre y ahora la traicionare. Pero yo no soy la única que la ha traicionado, no, hay tantas personas a su alrededor que la han traicionado.

Malia se mueve en la cama, puedo ver como se limpia las lágrimas mientras abraza una almohada fuertemente, la manada la había dejado hay luego que entro en pánico al saber que Stiles y Lydia han sido llevados lejos, todos piensan que han sido el wendigo pero en realidad es Victoria la que se los llevo, se lo diré mañana, espero que no sea muy tarde y encontremos a Stilinski sin corazón.

Un auto se estaciona al frente de la casa, me bajo del árbol que escale para ver a Malia y me dirijo al auto muy conocido. Entro al lado del copiloto y restriego mis ojos, estaba tan cansada ahora mismo.

— Entonces ¿seguro que no fuiste tu quien te llevaste a Stilinski?-

Ruedo los ojos. — Que no, fue Victoria y lo sabes muy bien Adam.- Digo su nombre con burla.

Adam ríe. A esto me refería con que mucha gente alrededor de Malia la han traicionado. Pobre niña con mala suerte, debió seguir siendo un coyote en el bosque, hay estaba más segura que con todos estos depredadores al asecho por tenerla.

Adam ríe con sarna como la hacía antes de conocer a Malia. — No me quiero imaginar todo lo que te dijo Peter por haber perdido a su presa.- Adam arranca su camioneta.

Le doy un golpe en su ante brazo. — Respeta niño insolente.- Adam me giña un ojo y yo bufo. — ¿Y qué hacías tú? ¿Acostándote con la loba?- Alzo una ceja mirándolo expectante.

Adam sonríe de medio lado, su vista pegada al camino. — Mejor, acercándome a Malia, resulta que Stiles le dijo muchas cosas feas.-

— Oh vamos ¿tenéis tan poca autoestima?- Ahora me burlo de él. — Sabes que todas las cosas crueles que Stiles le dijo a Malia fue por lo que Victoria le hizo.- Miro mis uñas con indiferencia. — Aun así se nota cuanto la ama puesto que logro salir del hechizo el suficiente tiempo como para besarla.-

Adam aprieta sus manos sobre el volante, sus nudillos volviéndose blancos por la presión. Mis palabras llenas de verdad le han lastimado, es obvio, pero él debe saber que Malia nunca lo amara, creo que debe conformarse con la loba, Cora. No es como si ella fuera fea, es una Hale después de todo, tiene su encanto y para mí, Cora me acuerda a Adam. Pero también me da lástima por Cora, ella puede conseguir a alguien mejor con Adam quien se acuesta con todos, hasta conmigo.

— Malia no sabrá nunca eso.-

Rio con fuerza. — Sos tan idiota, se lo voy a decir, mañana necesito su ayuda para precisamente rescatarlo.-

Adam detiene el auto con brusquedad, estaba a punto de gritarme cuando un auto golpea al nuestro, me cabeza empieza a dar vueltas cuando me golpeo contra la ventana y los vidrios se clavan por mi mejillas y frente, ni Adam ni yo logramos movernos cuando de nuevo golpean el auto tan fuerte que este da una vuelta y ahora quedamos de cabeza.

Todo a mi alrededor daba vueltas aunque todo estaba en realidad quieto ya, demasiado pacifico., es cuando salgo del trance y miro a mi lado, Adam parecía igual que yo, agarraba su cabeza donde salía sangre. Me quito el cinturón de seguridad y caigo al suelo, los vidrios y piedras ahora lastimando mis manos.

Tenía ganas de vomitar pero me concentro en no hacerlo.

— Tenemos que salir de aquí.- Susurro con una mueca de dolor en mi rostro.

Adam hace lo mismo que yo, se quita el cinturón y gime cuando los vidrios tocan su piel. — Aun están afuera.- Dice cuando mira el espejo retrovisor del auto, solo se podía ver sus piernas.

De seguro piensan que estamos muertos porque no se mueve y no regresan a su auto. Pongo mis piernas al frente, no había más opción que enfrentarlos, solo eran dos hombres será fácil. Con mis pies golpeo el vidrio con fuerza, hasta logro que se rompa y salgo por la ventana, la parte trasera de la camioneta estaba en llamas, Adam tenía que salir ahora si no quería morir cuando la camioneta explotara.

No puedo pensar mucho en eso porque uno de los hombres me agarra por los brazos y me tira con fuerza al suelo. Gimo al dolor que recorría todo mi cuerpo.

— ¡Adam!- Grito en busca de ayuda y además para saber si ya ha salido del auto.

No tengo respuesta.

Alzo mi vista para ver al hombre parado afrente de mí, sus ojos eran por completo negros, parecía ser un simple títere y estoy segura quien es quien lo maneja. Trago en seco y me levanto con dificultada, logro esquivar un golpe del hombre, no, no era un hombre solo era un chico. Ignoro eso y me acerco darle una patada en su estómago y el cae al suelo, aprovecho eso para agarrar un pedazo grande de vidrio del suelo, no me importa que eso corte mi mano, me acerco al chico y miro que sus ojos vuelven a la normalidad, ya no estaba siendo manejado porque mostraba miedo, sin piedad clavo el pedazo de vidrio en su pecho, muere al instante.

Al otro lado del auto oigo un jadeo y un disparo, no me preocupo, el único que usa un arma es Adam eso me confirma que está a salvo. Huelo el aire, esos dos chicos eran hombres lobos, Victoria se está haciendo fuerte.

— ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto llegando al lado de Adam, el chico estaba agitado y en su brazo tenía un gran corte.

Asiente, eso me calma un poco más. Miro los cuerpos y luego el auto en llamas, agarro la mano de Adam y junto con el corremos lejos justo antes que el auto explota.

— ¿Qué demonios es lo que acaba de pasar?- Adam se deja caer en la tierra, había logrado llegar hasta los inicios del bosque de Beacon Hills.

Muevo mi cuello, espasmo de dolor pasando por ahí. — Victoria ya sabe que nosotros queremos matarla, eso ha sido tan solo una pequeña advertencia para dejarla con sus planes.- Miro el cielo oscuro. — Está empezando a usar todos los chicos poderosos de Beacon Hills.-

Puedo sentir la mirada sorprendida de Adam sobre mi espalda. — ¿Todos? ¿Incluido a Scott?-

Lo miro de reojo. — Si, incluido tu.-


	15. Capítulo 14: Manipuladora empieza con A

— ¡No!- Grito fuerte. — ¡Tenemos que encontrarlo ahora!- Estoy tan desesperada, era imposible que se hayan llevado a Stiles y Lydia y nadie se haya dado cuenta, en pleno día, en la escuela. En serio, ¿cómo nadie se dio cuenta?

Scott se acerca y me abraza, trata de calmarme pero es inútil, no voy a estar tranquila hasta que Stiles y Lydia estén bien, hasta que digan que están a salvo. Dejo que Scott me abrace, no tenía fuerza para pelear con él. Miro de reojo a Victoria, está llorando en una esquina del salón, ella había visto todo, mi pregunta es ¿Por qué esa cosa se llevó a Stiles y Lydia en vez de a Victoria? No me molestaría en nada por salvar a la zorra.

— Vamos a encontrarlos, solo necesitamos encontrar sus olores.- Scott me mira. — Cálmate de acuerdo Malia, veras que ellos están bien.- ¿Cómo podía decir eso? Porque fuera el alfa no quiere decir que lo supiera todo.

Siento que nada va a estar bien, y no es por ser pesimista pero es la verdad, eso es lo que siento. Quiero a Stiles de vuelta, con sus comentarios sarcásticos, su sentido del humor que a veces no entiendo, extraño que me bese, pero como el, siendo suave conmigo, extraño que me abrace y me haga sentir que todo estará bien.

Pero el cambio por completo conmigo.

— ¿Me pueden explicar que está pasando?- Y la culpable de eso es la dueña de esa maldita voz. — No entiendo nada, y-yo estoy muy confundida y preocupada por Stiles y Lydia, esa cosa se los llevo.-

Aprieto mis brazos alrededor de Scott, y entierro mi rostro en su pecho, no quería oír ni oler a la estúpida de Victoria ahora, no creo que pueda aguantar más, esta vez no está Stiles para impedir que la golpee, o mate, nah, el alfa no me dejara hacer lo último aunque suene tan tentador.

— Es, algo difícil de explicar ahora.- Kira le responde a Victoria. — Pero no estés asustada, nosotros te protegeremos.- Kira no debería hablar en plural, yo no la protegeré, aún tengo la esperanza que alguien la mate. — Stiles y Lydia estarán bien.- Eso espero, que ellos estén bien de verdad.

— Si, por favor salven a Stiles, yo lo amo, y el a mi.-

Siento una lagrima salir de mi ojo, esa era una dolorosa verdad, Stiles ya no siente nada por mí, sino por esa pelirroja. Él la protegió ante mí.

" _Malia caminaba hasta el campo de lacross, Carla a su lado parloteando de puras cosas aburridas, como que necesita un nuevo bolso Prada o las chicas de este pueblo se visten realmente mal, excepto Lydia lo cual le fue difícil de confesar._

 _—_ _He conocido a un chico.- Dice Carla._

 _Malia rueda los ojos. — Todos los días conoces chicos nuevos.- Eso no era extraño, hasta a su hermano ya no le importa o preocupa cuando ella no llega en las noches._

 _Carla sonríe orgullosa ante eso. — Lo se.- Sus ojos pasan por los chicos del primer año entrenando, en especial en Liam, Malia lo nota pero no dice nada. — Pero este chico es diferente, es dulce cuando me besa, cuando me mira hace que me ponga nerviosa, e increíblemente aun no nos hemos acostado.-_

 _Todas esas palabras sorprendieron a Malia, nunca habían oído a Carla Donovan ser tierna, siempre es fría y no mostraba más emociones que el cinismo, y ahora esto, ella no sabía que decir, no conoce muchas cosas del amor ni de los humanos, la pequeña relación que estuvo con Stiles empezó rápido al igual de como termino._

 _—_ _No es que quiera ser cortante ni nada contigo Carla, pero ¿no crees que le estas diciendo eso a la persona equivocada? No puedo darte ningun consejo ni nada.- Malia se sienta en uno de los bancos del campo. — Mira mi mala suerte en eso del amor, Stiles ahora esta con otra y eso me provoca un insoportable dolor en el pecho cada vez que lo pienso.-_

 _Carla se sienta a su lado y pasa una mano por la espalda de la werecoyote, dándole un poco de apoyo. — ¿Crees que alguien puede darme algún consejo?- Carla niega desanimada. — Mira a las chicas de la manada, Parrish no le pone atención a Lydia, a Cora le gusta alguien que le gusta otra persona, y sé que el peor miedo de Kira es que ella no pueda ser tan buena como la tal Allison en su relación con Scott.-_

 _Ella no sabía nada de eso, solo estaba metida en sus pensamiento sobre porque Stiles se fue, no sabía que la manada tenía sus propios problemas._

 _—_ _En conclusión el amor apesta.- Dice Malia abriendo su libro de matemáticas, eso la recordaba cuando Stiles la ayudaba a estudiar, ahora le toca hacerlo sola. — ¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso?- Malia mira a Carla. — ¿Acaso tenéis cámaras en nuestras casas de nuevo?-_

 _La cazadora ríe. — Obvio no, solo, soy buena observadora.- Le guiña un ojo con diversión._

 _Pone los ojos en blanco. — Oh usaste suero de la verdad en ellas.- Le da una sonrisa. — Eres capaza de eso.-_

 _Carla ríe en grandes carcajadas llamando la atención de los alumnos entrenando. — Ciertamente me conoces, si sería capaz de hacer eso.-_

 _La chica cazadora es peligrosa, cuando quiere algo es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para conseguirlo, incluso matar, aunque este con Scott ahora ninguno la ha podido convencer que matar no es la solución, ella es una chica difícil, igual a su padre._

 _—_ _Entonces, ¿qué hacemos acá?- Pregunta Carla mordiéndose una uña postiza._

 _—_ _Quiero ver a Stiles.- Se encoje de hombros. — Lo extraño.-_

 _Carla bufa, ninguna de las dos puede continuar hablando, Victoria se resbala con sus propios pies y el café que tenía en sus manos cae en el libro de matemáticas de Malia, al igual que en su pantalón._

 _—_ _¡Oh lo siento tanto, soy tan torpe!- Victoria se levanta a la vez que Malia se incorpora y sacude el café caliente sobre su piel. — ¡Lo siento Malia!-_

 _Malia podía oler que ella en realidad no lo lamentaba. Se miran directo a los ojos, Victoria tenía un brillo extraño en ellos, como si se sintiera triunfante, Malia de pronto se sintió débil._

 _Carla también se incorporó y miro a Victoria con maldad. — No creo que lo sientas, de hecho, creo que lo hiciste apropósito.-_

 _Victoria pasa una mano a su pecho, y sus mejillas se inflan. — ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- Exclama. — Yo nunca haría nada malo.- Mira a Malia. — Y mucho menos a ti, fuiste uno de los amores pasajeros de Stiles.-_

 _Esas palabras hicieron revolver el estómago de Malia en furia, queriendo ahora arrancar cada uno de los cabellos de esa pelirroja. Ella no fue uno de sus amores pasajeros… ella fue Malia, la primera novia oficial de él. En realidad eso no la hacía sentir bien, aunque haya sido la primera no importa nada. Nada._

 _—_ _Y tu su pequeña perra personal.- Carla gruñe con una sonrisa malvada. — Dime, Vic ¿cómo lograste engatusarlo?- Cruza sus brazos a la espera de la respuesta._

 _Malia no puede evitar sonreír a las palabras de la cazadora._

 _Victoria sonríe y parpadea seguidamente, tratando de parecer inocente. — Yo no hice nada, solo se dio cuenta que hay mejores chicas que las que se perdieron en el bosque por más de ocho años.-_

 _Eso último fue un golpe bajo para Malia, ¿fue por eso? ¿Por eso Stiles la dejo, porque no lograba entender a los humanos luego de vivir en el bosque?_

 _—_ _Oh la pequeña gata ya está sacando sus garras.- Carla parecía empezar a enojarse. — ¿Quieres que Malia te enseñen las suyas? Ah que te raya tu perfecto rostro de zorra.- Luego de ese comentario los alumnos se acercaban para oír mejor._

 _—_ _No le tengo miedo.- Victoria mira a Malia. — Por si no lo has notado ni siquiera ha hablado.-_

 _Cierto, ella no había hablado porque no puede, su boca parece estar sellada y eso la estaba poniendo en pánico, aun así trata de parecer tranquila ante Carla y su insistente mirada para qué ofendiera de alguna manera a Victoria, en serio quiere hacer eso._

 _—_ _Creo que esta dolida.- La voz de Victoria se vuelve aguda. — Malia ¿ya supiste que Stiles me regalo esto?- Victoria alza la mano, un anillo brillante y reluciente adornaba su dedo. — Me dijo que soy tan importante para el que merecía un anillo que represente que estaremos juntos para siempre.- Da una pequeña risita bajando la mano. — ¿No es adorablemente cursi?-_

 _El dolor vino de nuevo, las ganas de querer matarla por haberle quitado a su Stiles, aunque el ya no es de ella. Mira el anillo en su mano, el que Stiles le había dado y aun no se había quitado, la gema no era tan grande como en el anillo de Victoria, no tan brillante y hasta parecía antiguo, aun así le pareció más hermoso que el de Victoria._

 _—_ _Siento lastima por ti.- Malia se alegra al poder mover su boca, Victoria parece sorprendida. — Stiles también me dio un anillo, tú no le causas nada y por eso no te dio un regalo original.- La cara sorprendida y molesta de Victoria no tenía precio. — Piensa esto, siempre, en cada momento que estén juntos y cada cosa que hagáis vas hacer solo la segunda, porque yo fui la primera y nunca podrá olvidarme.- Probamente todo lo que decía no era cierto pero se sentía bien oler el dolor salir de Victoria._

 _Carla sonríe ampliamente y mira a Malia orgullosa, en ese momento sentía que dijo las palabras correctas, que había terminado triunfante y había ganado esa pequeña batalla en esa guerra que ya tenía perdida._

 _Eso pensaba, hasta que la risa sínica de Victoria se hizo oír._

 _—_ _Yo me siento mal por ti, en realidad nunca fuiste la primera, ¿recuerdas? Primero fue Lydia antes que tú, él la cambio por ti, luego casi te deja por tu prima, Cora, ¿en serio piensas que fuiste algo para el?- Malia solo podía sentir dolor en el pecho ante cada palabra. — No Malia, solo fuiste una entretención hasta que encontró a quien de verdad para el.-_

 _El dolor ya se estaba haciendo costumbre, pero no creo que pueda vivir con eso, ¿para qué es humana? ¿Para sufrir?_

 _—_ _¿Qué pasa chicas?- Lydia llega a su lado junto con Kira, mira confundida a Victoria seguido de Carla y toda la multitud que al parecer no tenía nada mejor que oír lo que decían._

 _—_ _Solo le recordaba la verdad a Malia.- Victoria da una tímida sonrisa._

 _No puede soportarlo más, la parte tierna de Victoria la sacaba de quicio también su sonrisa que hace como si ella fuera una santa, que en realidad pareciera inocente. No, ella no podía más, alza su mano en un puño lista para golpear a Victoria, pero una mano fuerte y fría la detiene, mira la mano apretando su muñeca para luego ver lo ojos fríos de Stiles._

 _Eso aumentaba el dolor, Stiles nunca antes la había visto así, siendo cruel solo con los ojos y el dolor no solo vino por dentro, Stiles la estaba lastimando sosteniendo su mano, apretando tanto que Malia aún no podía creer que esto sea cierto, debía ser una pesadilla, Stiles nunca le haría daño._

 _—_ _Ni te atrevas a tocarla.- Dice entre dientes Stiles, parecía enojado._

 _Malia solo podía verlo a los ojos, sorprendido ante la frialdad de él. — Ay.- Se queja con un gruñido._

 _Al parecer en ese momento Stiles apenas se da cuenta que estaba lastimándola, se aparta con suavidad y por unos segundos pequeños él mira con culpa, luego de nuevo frialdad. Malia puede oír una exclamación de sorpresa por todos pero eso no le pone atención, solo mira como Stiles besa a Victoria frente de ella._

 _El amor apestaba, ella lo confirmaba._

 _Siente sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas pero no le daría el gusto de que Stiles ni Victoria la vieran llorar, ella se aleja con paso veloz justo en el momento que Stiles deja de besar a Victoria."_

Ese había sido uno de los peores momentos de mi vida, me sentía mal y sola, definitivamente Stiles me ha olvidado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La manada me dejo en la casa de Stiles, el sheriff lo ordeno luego que tuvimos que decirle que se habían llevado a Stiles y Lydia, yo no podía parar de llorar porque sentía un horrible dolor en mi pecho, así que él me trajo a su casa. Me da pena por el sheriff, él es tan bueno y su hijo está siempre en constante peligro.

Me dejo en la habitación de Stiles, era bueno, me gustaba estar rodeada del olor de Stiles, me recordaba a cuando él me despertaba seguidamente hasta que finalmente se dormía cuando era la cuchara pequeña. Extraño esos momentos, quiero que vuelvan, que se repitan, pero lo dudo tanto, Stiles parece estar muy feliz con Victoria, eso lo confirmo cuando me beso en la escuela.

" _Stiles la beso, trato de no ceder, no responder el beso, pero era imposible, había extrañado sentir sus labios sobre los de ella, extrañaba sentir su calor y sentirlo tan cerca de ella. Era débil, por ceder, pero le gusta ser débil solo con él, podía dejarlo ganar esta vez._

 _Pero la realidad la golpeo de golpe como una tormenta en un océano. Cuando se separen eso no se volverá a repetir, Stiles volverá con Victoria, ella se quedara sola con ese cuerpo humano que no le sirve de mucho, solo le gustaba usarlo para estar con Stiles. No puedo evitarlo, unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos al recordar las palabras hirientes de Stiles minutos atrás ¿cómo podía pensar que se acostó con Adam? ¿Cómo no podía confiar en ella?_

 _Eso también dolía._

 _Se aleja con suavidad de Stiles, en realidad no queriendo separarse, lo mira a los ojos y muestra el dolor que el chico le estaba causando, un dolor muy grande que no sentiría si tan solo fuera coyote y nunca hubiera conocido a Stiles._

 _—_ _No juegues conmigo Stiles, no es justo.- Susurra antes de salir del salón y dejar a Stiles hay, solo._

 _No camina mucho antes de rumbarse junto a unos casilleros, deja que todas esas lágrimas salgan, esas lágrimas que no salían desde que era una niña. Se sienta tan enojada con Stiles, porque todo lo que hace es jugar con sus sentimientos, sentimientos que aún no entiende. Aun no entiende muchas cosas de los humanos._

 _Recuerda las palabras de Stiles, todas las cosas que le decía antes que terminaran, él era tierno, no la miraba como si estuviera loca, ahora el parece otra persona y eso no le gusta, quiere de vuelta al Stiles torpe y tierno, es lo que más desea._

 _—_ _Malia ¿estás bien?-_

 _Alza la mirada para ver a Adam. ¿Cómo Stiles podía creer que ella tendría algo con él? Cuando beso a Adam no sintió nada, con Stiles sienta tantas cosas. Aun así deja que Adam se agache y la abrace, deja que la consuele porque muy en el fondo ella quiere ese consuelo de alguien._

 _—_ _¿Me vas a decir que te pasa?- Malia niega secando sus lágrimas. — Bueno, no lo necesito, tu dolor tiene nombre y apellido.- Adam la aprieta contra sus brazos. — ¿Qué te hizo Stiles Stilinski? Malia, debes dejarlo ya._

 _—_ _Lo amo.- Responde sin vacilación._

 _Adam bufa. — Ese amor solo te está causando dolor, debes olvidarlo, antes que sea tarde y acabe con tu vida.-_ "

Me muevo en la cama de Stiles, aprieto la almohada con mis brazos y seco las estúpidas lágrimas que no dejaban salir de mis ojos. Me siento tan sola ahora mismo, ni siquiera tener una madre puede cambiar este hecho, siempre he estado sola y eso no cambiara. Los coyotes no están en manadas.

Debo seguir el consejo de Adam, dejar de pensar en Stiles, salir con otros chicos, los humanos no son como los coyotes, quienes encuentran a su pareja y se quedan con ella toda la vida, puedo olvidar a Stiles, como él lo hizo conmigo.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras Malia?- El sheriff entra a la habitación.

Me incorporo y limpio las lágrimas, el sheriff se sienta a mi lado. — Estoy bien sheriff.- Respondo tratando de formar una sonrisa. — ¿Sabéis algo de Stiles o Lydia?- La manada no me dejaba ayudar, al parecer no estaba en condiciones para ser buena ayudante.

El sheriff niega con pesadez. — Aun no, pero Scott hace todo lo posible, lo se.- Suspiro, apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro, el sheriff era como un verdadero padre para mí, le he cogido cariño. — ¿Sabes? No me cae mal Victoria, pero te extraño, tenerte todo el día en la casa y que te comieras todo el tocino era bueno para mi salud.- Rio levemente, el sheriff pasa su mano por mi brazo. — Aunque hayas terminado con Stiles está siempre será tu casa.- Besa mi frente.

Y ahora tenía ganas de llorar por las palabras del sheriff, nadie me había dicho eso nunca, y se sentía bonito, un calor agradable invadiendo mi pecho.

— Gracias sheriff.- Le doy una sincera sonrisa.

El sheriff también sonríe, cuando sus ojos tropiezan con mi mano puedo oler que estaba sorprendido, miro la mano y noto que miraba el anillo que Stiles me dio.

— Él te extraña.- Comenta, lo miro confundida. — Stiles de verdad te quiere Malia, ese anillo lo dice.-

— ¿Qué pasa con el anillo?-

El sheriff agarra mi mano y mira el anillo de cerca. — Este anillo le perteneció a Claudia, la madre de Stiles, ella le hizo prometer antes de morir que le daría este anillo a la persona más importante y especial para él, una digna portadora de la gema azul.-

Valla, eso no lo sabía. Miro el anillo, Stiles no me lo pidió de vuelta, eso significa que… ¿aun siente algo por mí? Eso me lleno con una nueva esperanza, un destello de luz en toda esta oscuridad, tengo que encontrarlo, tiene que explicarme bien que es lo que siente por mí, pedirle que ya no me confunda.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yo no quiero ser mala, no, todo lo que hago pienso que no tiene maldad. Viví en el bosque, tuve que aprender a ser ruda para sobrevivir, lastime a tantos animales, aun así eso no significa que yo sea mala.

Miro de nuevo ese texto de mensaje que Cora me envió hace unos minutos. Ella está enojada conmigo, no quiere hablarme desde que bese a Adam hoy en la escuela, cuando Stiles estaba besando a la perra de Victoria.

 _Cora Hale, mensaje 8:09 P.M._

 _No me importa, puedes quedarte con él, puedes quedarte con todos, juega con ambos_.

Yo no estaba jugando con nadie, no puedo siquiera entender que quiere decir. Estoy confundida, Cora nunca me dijo que le gustaba Adam, ella no confió en mí para confesarlo, tiene mejor relación con Carla, eso no me molesta, pero sí que ahora me quiera echar la culpa.

Fui yo misma que descubrí que ama a Adam.

" _Había pasado todo el día junto con Adina, en el bosque, resulta que ahora tiene que aprender a usar un arma, es estúpido, sus armas son sus garras, aun así le hace caso a su madre. No tiene más opción, tienen un trato._

 _—_ _¿De dónde vienes?- Pregunta Adam cuando ella entra al desván._

 _Los hermanos Donovan ya la tenían cansada, pero no tienen otro lugar donde quedarse, por eso viven en el desván mientras que Derek aún sigue de viaje con Breaden. Malia lo ignora y camina a su habitación para quitarse esos apretados zapatos que llevaba. Adam la sigue de cercan._

 _—_ _Necesitas una vida propia Adam.- Dice sentándose en su cama. — Estaba corriendo en el bosque.- Empieza a desatar sus botas. — ¿Me has extrañado?- Bromea._

 _—_ _Ya quisieras coyote.- Adam se sienta a su lado. — Solo me da curiosidad, últimamente te desapareces todos los días.-_

 _Malia rueda los ojos. — Cora me llamo por eso, preguntándome con mucha insistencia donde demonios estoy.- Pasa un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja. — No me gusta que se preocupen por mí.-_

 _—_ _Es tu prima, es normal, son familia.- Responde Adam. — Yo me preocupo mucho por mi hermana, un poco por ti también.-_

 _Sonríe. — Oh el gran Adam Donovan siente algo por otra persona que no sea el mismo, o su hermana.- Dice con sarcasmo mientras saca sus botas._

 _—_ _Lo dices como si pensáis que soy un monstruo.- Adam alza una ceja viendo atento todos los movimientos de la werecoyote._

 _—_ _No, no lo pienso, lo creo por completo.- Malia lo mira a los ojos. — Eres el chico que tenías muchas ganas de matarme.-_

 _—_ _Bueno, ahora tengo ganas de otra cosa.- Lame su labio inferior._

 _Malia hace una mueca de asco mientras tapa su nariz con su mano. — Oh Dios, apestas a lujuria.-_

 _Adam ríe a carcajada. — Ah que te gusta preciosa.- El cazador le guiñe un ojo._

 _—_ _Me llamo Malia.- Corrige aburrida, aun odia que le diga preciosa. — Y me gusta de Stiles, no de ti.- Responde con sinceridad, como siempre._

 _—_ _Tenéis que olvidarlo tarde o temprano, será lo mejor, para que no sufras más.-_

 _¿Por qué todos les decían lo mismo? Ella no quiere olvidarlo, paso muchos momentos lindos con Stiles como para olvidarlo. Ella lo ama, siempre será así, sus sentimientos por el chico humano nunca cambiara, pero también es cierto que le duele estar en la escuela, ver como él se besa con Victoria, ver como cada segundo Stiles se olvida cada vez más de ella… Olvidar ¿será que es lo mejor?_

 _Observa al cazador, es un buen prototipo para olvidar a Stiles, es tan diferente al chico humano, tal vez funcione o tal vez cabe su propia tumba. Puede correr el riesgo._

 _Se acerca a Adam. — Puedo intentarlo.- Malia sonríe con un poco de malicia, se abalanza un poco hacia adelante, el cazador no desaprovecha la oportunidad, el mira directo a su escote._

 _Una cosa que había aprendido de Carla estos tres meses, los chicos siempre querrán mirar hacia tu escote. Eso dice la cazadora._

 _—_ _Eso sería bueno.- Habla Adam. — Olvidar es bueno.- Adam le da una sonrisa de medio lado._

 _Malia puede ver algo en la puerta, o mejor dicho, alguien, era Cora, ella puede olerla, eso no la intimida para besar a Adam, un beso que no era para nada bueno, el cazador ciertamente sabia besar, de hecho era muy bueno, pero ella no sentía nada, no sentía calor como el que siente con los besos y manos de Stiles._

 _No sentía nada._

 _Esto de olvidar no estaba funcionando._

 _Se separa cuando a ella llega el olor del dolor, mira hacia la puerta, Cora no estaba ahí, y ese dolor y tristeza venia de su prima. Acaso ¿había hecho algo mal?_

 _—_ _¿Sucede algo?- Pregunta Adam mirándola desconcertado._

 _Malia lo mira. — No.- Responde rápido. — Pero esto de olvidar no está funcionando.- Es sincera. Se levanta de la cama y Adam hace lo mismo. — Es mejor que te vayas Adam.-_

 _El cazador deja la habitación sin decir nada o mostrar alguna emoción. Malia se desploma en su cama, y no puede dejar de pensar en Cora, en su tristeza y dolor cuando la vio besarse con Adam._

 _"…_ _a Cora le gusta alguien que le gusta otra persona…"_

 _—_ _¿Puede ser?- Habla para sí misma._

 _Recuerda los acontecimientos de esos tres meses que paso con los Donovan y Cora, todos esos momentos que ella ignoro por completo. Como Cora y Adam se miraban cuando estaban enojados, la lujuria que salía de Adam cada vez que veía a su prima, la misma que olía cuando la miraba a ella. El olor dulzón que sale de Cora últimamente, significando solo una cosa, estaba enamorada…_

 _Ahora tenía sentido. Su prima, Cora, esta enamora de Adam, y Adam de Malia._

 _Oh, en qué problema se metió ahora_."

Luego de eso Cora me evitaba, no me dejaba hablar y la verdad no le he puesto mucha atención, en este solo día ha pasado muchas cosas. Stiles me beso de nuevo, Adam me pidió que empezáramos una relación real, Cora me evitaba por todos los medios, se llevaron a Stiles y Lydia, el sheriff me dijo que este anillo era de la madre de Stiles.

Todas esas cosas me estaban volviendo loca.

El sheriff me había dejado sola en su casa, tenía que atender algunos asuntos en la estación. La manada aun no podía encontrar nada de Stiles o Lydia, no sabemos si están vivos, la banshee es Lydia. Mientras, to seguía sintiéndome como una inútil en la habitación de Stiles.

Salto de la silla que estaba sentada (No quería estar más en la cama) y saco mis garras cuando una persona entra por la ventana. Me calmo cuando me doy cuenta que solo era Adina, y me sorprendo al verla como estaba, en muy mal estado.

— Estas muy mal.- Comento mirando cómo se limpia la sangre de su frente. — En serio te ves horrible.-

— También me alegra verte hija.- Dice con sarcasmo. Me encojo de hombros indiferente. — Tenemos que irnos ahora mismo.-

Ella se acerca y agarra mi mano, trata de empujarme, pero yo la detengo alejándome. Esta loca si piensa que me iré con ella en este momento, quiero primero estar segura que Stiles este seguro, al igual que Lydia, además, no tengo mucha confianza en Adina aun, no me importa que sea mi madre, simplemente no puedo confiar en ella.

— No voy a ningun lado.- Hablo con seriedad.

Adina me mira preocupada. — Este lugar no es seguro para ti, ella querrá vengarse arrancando tu corazón.-

— ¿Eh?- Frunzo el ceño.

Adina suspira. — Victoria no es lo que parece, esa niña inocente y tierna, ella es una sirena.- ¿Una sirena? ¿Y qué es eso? Miro confundida a Adina. Ella respira hondo antes de responder. — Ella es quien se llevó a Stiles y Lydia, y me hizo todo esto.- Se señala a sí misma.

¡Esa perra! Ella se llevó a Stiles, lejos de mí, y también a Lydia. Mis manos estaban deseando matarla ahora mismo. Pero aun no entendía muchas cosas ¿Por qué se los llevo? ¿Por qué quiere arrancar mi corazón? ¿Qué es una sirena?

— Tenemos que decirle a la manada, ellos siguen buscándolo.- Busco por el suelo mi celular, se me había caído cuando estaba a punto de atacar a Adina.

— ¡Estás loca, esa sirena ya viene por ti!- Grita agarrando fuerte mis hombros. — Nos vamos, ahora, es una orden.-

Me alejo con brusquedad. — No me importan tus órdenes.-

— ¡Soy tu madre!-

— ¡Si fueres una verdadera madre me ayudarías a encontrar a mis amigos!- Grito enojada.

Yo no tengo familia, Adina y Peter no son mi familia. Nunca lo serán.

Adina suspira de nuevo. — Tienes razón, te ayudare a encontrar a tus amigos si con eso gano tu confianza, pero prométeme que luego de que estén a salvo nos iremos.-

Irme, para siempre lejos de Stiles, Cora, Adam, Lydia, Kira, Scott, Liam, Carla… Eso está bien para mí.

— Lo prometo.-


	16. Capítulo 15: Preocuparse arruina todo

— Déjame ver si entendí. Victoria resulta ser una sirena, y las sirenas comen los corazones de los náufragos porque eso las vuelve inmortales, ellas hacen que sus barcos se hundan para luego cenarlos.- Habla Cora. Asiento con la cabeza. — Bien, infancia arruinada.-

— Ni que lo digas, la princesa favorita de Lydia es la sirenita.- Dice Kira, su cara en una mueca de asco.

Nunca me gustaron las princesas, desde pequeña prefería ver los deportes con mi padre, en especial la lucha, aprendí uno que otro movimiento de defensa.

— Tengo una pregunta.- Alzo la mano y miro a Adina. — ¿Cómo sabia esto, profesora?-

Miro a Malia que no hablaba, simplemente miraba hacia la ventana. Nos citamos en la casa de Stiles, donde estaba solo Malia, bueno, y con la profesora Adina que estaba muy mal, golpes y sangre seca por todos lados. Solo estaba Kira y Cora, ni Scott, Adam o Liam han llegado. Y estoy preocupada, no solo por Adam sino también por Liam, se lo que la sirena puede hacer con ellos.

— Es una historia larga.- Responde la profesora. — Solo encarguémonos de salvar a los chicos.-

— ¿Los chicos?- Pregunta Cora.

Ay no, ya empezó, la zorra de Victoria no puede lastimar a mi hermano, ni a Liam, me encargaré de cortar su pequeño cuello yo misma.

— Las sirenas tiene el poder de controlar a los chicos, que sean como sus marionetas.- Respondo. — De seguro por eso no han llegado los chicos, Victoria debe tenerlos ya.-

Debe estar usándolos como pequeños cebos, si llegamos a ella los chicos la protegerán con sus vidas, no encuentro salida de esto ahora… Debo ¿debo matar a Liam? No quiero hacer eso, ni quiero lastimar a mi hermano, toda la situación estaba saliéndose de las manos. Miro a las chicas y sus caras de preocupadas pero no entendía aun, ellas no saben que deben pelear con los que le importa para salvarlos de la oscuridad total, antes que sus corazones den el último latido.

Oh Liam, me siento tan estúpida y débil preocupándome por ti.

xxxxxxxxxxx

— ¿Cómo demonios pusiste un rastreador en la ropa de mi hermano?- Le pregunto a Adina, mirándola furiosa, la idea sirvió pero eso era extraño.

Ella solo se encoge de hombros mientras estaciona el auto frente a la playa, un edificio realmente feo y abandonado frente de nosotras. — Fue el primer alumno cerca hoy en la escuela.- Eso no sonaba como la verdad, no necesito esa cosa de los hombre lobos para saber que está mintiendo descaradamente. Tengo que hablar con mi hermano. — Bien, llegamos chicas.- Adina nos mira a todas. — ¿Tenéis algún plan?-

Nos miramos entre nosotras. No tenías ningun plan, solo Adina nos dijo sobre el rastreador y no llevo hasta aquí, yo no sé si tengo que decirle a las chicas que les espera, yo mate a una sirena, tiempo atrás ya, Ben nos enseñó sus debilidades.

— Nosotras nunca hacemos planes.- Bufa Cora.

Kira asiente. — Es Lydia, Stiles y Scott quienes siempre los hacen.- Dice tímidamente, al parecer le intimidaba Adina.

— Nosotras somos más como "ataca al malo que aún se mueva y no lo pienses".- Habla Malia cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho.

Si, así somos, por eso está el alfa, él se encarga a mantenernos calmadas, Lydia nos enseña a controlar nuestros ataques y pensar más, y el humano, en realidad no sé para qué sirve el humano pero es importante en esta extraña manada que agradezco no ser parte.

Adina da un largo y profundo suspiro, al parecer nosotras no éramos su mejor equipo de combate. — Tenéis que pensar diferente.- Habla mirando hacia el edificio. — Las sirenas son muy poderosas, pero también son tontas, pueden derrotarla con sabiduría.-

— ¿Qué quieres decir?- Pregunto, evadiendo que tenga que decir como matar a la sirena. — ¿Tienes algún plan?-

— En realidad no, soy más como Malia.- Responde Adina. — Solo saco las garras hasta matar a alguien.-

— Estamos perdidas.- Comenta Cora poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

El cielo empieza a escurecerse y un trueno impacta detrás del edifico. Victoria ahora debe hacerse más poderosa, robando las energías de los chicos simplemente para ser más joven y hermosa. Si le roba a Liam su maldito perfecto rostro la matare yo misma, no le dejare a Malia hacerlo aunque sé que eso es lo que más quiere, yo misma he echado más leña al fuego, Malia ahora sabe que Stiles en realidad a quien ama es a ella, si no fuera porque Victoria lo embrujo.

— Yo sé que hacer.- Miro a las chicas. — Las sirenas es cierto que usa a los chicos para que la cuiden, si volvemos a los chicos a la normalidad ella se debilitara, solo debemos hacer que no le den más amor.-

— Eso no suena difícil.- Dice Kira segura.

Niego con la cabeza. — Los chicos no las recuerdan, es como si ustedes nunca hubieran existido en su vida, ya no sienten nada por ustedes y no van a tener piedad hasta matarlas.- No me acuerdo como sacarlos de ese trance, no recuerdo mucho sobre la sirena que mate junto con mis hermanos. — Propongo el plan B, olvidarnos de los chicos e irnos a las vegas para conseguir a mejores.-

— ¡Carla!- Me reprenden las chicas mientas Adina ríe, parece estar de acuerdo conmigo.

Alzo las manos en forma de paz. — Esta bien, mejor vamos y no perdamos más tiempo.-

Salgo de auto antes que las demás, respiro el aire salado de la playa y húmedo por la lluvia que pronto empezara. No quiero que las chicas vean cual asustada estaba, porque sí, tengo tanto miedo ahora mismo, por Adam, por mí, por Liam.

— Ay niño.- Susurro para mí, viendo el cielo nocturno. — Espero que estés bien.-

Malia, Cora y Kira no demoran en salir, la kitsune con su katana, y las chicas Hale con sus garras, colmillos y ojos brillando. Agarro mi escopeta, eso era toda la defensa que tenía.

— Un consejo chicas.- Adina sale del auto con una sonrisa mientras recoge su cabello en una coleta alta. — No se preocupen si no quieren arruinarlo todo.- Sus ojos brillan a rojo fuego.

Woow, no sabía que fuera una werewolf.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Entramos al edificio abandonado con facilidad, eso es sospechoso, de seguro Victoria tiene algo en mente, un ataque hacia nosotras porque estoy segura que sabe que estamos aquí.

— Chicas, aquí.- Dice Cora acercándose hacia una de las muchas puertas viejas y oxidadas del lugar. — Puedo oler a Lydia, está cerca.-

La sigo enseguida, estaba tan ansiosa por acabar con esto. Entramos a la habitación y todo estaba oscuro, lleno de cajas y con mal olor. No podía ver mucho, todo a mi paso estaba lleno de telarañas. Las chicas parecían estar igual que yo, sin poder ver y confundidas, excepto Adina, ella parecía que supiera todo lo que va a pasar, es una mujer extraña.

Un rayo vuelve a impactar y por unos segundos ilumina la habitación lo suficiente como para ver a Lydia en el suelo, amarrada en una de las torres de la estructura del edificio. Nos acercamos a ella, mantenía sus ojos cerrados, en su boca había un pedazo de tela que no la dejaba gritar.

— ¡Lydia!- Grita Malia acercándose a Lydia.

La pelirroja abre sus ojos y empieza a moverse. Malia rompe las cadenas con facilidad y ayuda a Lydia en ponerse en pie y quitar la tela de su boca.

— ¿Estas bien?- Pregunta Kira acercándose a ellas.

— Si.- Responde Lydia limpiando sus piernas con deprisa, como si estuviera asqueada de algo. — Me imagino que debéis estar informada de todo ahora.- Nos mira a todas, y a la profesora confundida.

— Sabemos que Victoria es una sirena, que tiene a Stiles y los chicos.- Habla Malia.

Lydia la mira un largo rato antes de empezar a caminar hacia la salida de la habitación. — Ella sabía que ustedes vendrían, ella planeo dejarme aquí, con las ratas hasta que ustedes aparecieran.-

— ¿Por qué?- Pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

— Para que yo las llevara adonde esta.- Se gira sobre sus talones para vernos. — Ella quiere luchar con Malia.-

— Oh que lastima, era yo quien quería golpear a la zorra cara de ángel.- Respondo con un falso eje de tristeza.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

—Han demora de llegar.- Dice Victoria, estaba de espaldas, mirando hacia el gran ventanal del último piso del edificio abandonado.

Entramos listas para atacar, Victoria parecía tranquila y sin importancia porque estuviéramos aquí, maldita arrogante.

— Perdónanos, pero no nos diste una invitación formal.- Digo de forma sarcástica.

— ¿Dónde está Stiles?- Malia gruñe mientras se pone en posición de ataque. Adina se acerca a ella, preparándose a saltar hacia Malia si ella hace un mal movimiento.

Victoria gira sobre sus talones, no me sorprendo al verla como el fenómeno que es. Sus ojos eran negros por completo, en los brazos tenía grandes venas negras, las sirenas la tenían, cada una significa a cuantos marinos han matado y comido, ella tenía muchas. Su cabello se movía como si estuviera en el agua, sus dientes eran ahora enormes y filosos colmillos, hacen que sus labios sangren un poco.

¡Fenómeno!

— En serio.- La voz de Victoria ya no era dulce. — No sé por qué Stiles te ama, Malia, no tienes nada asombroso en ti, y aun así tuve que hacer tantas cosas para que Stiles no saliera de mi maldito hechizo para que se olvidara por completo de ti.-

— ¡Ja!- Hablo puesto que nadie decía nada, Malia se mantenía callada con el ceño fruncido mirando a Victoria. — Yo lo dije, tú lo engatusaste.- Sonrió de medio lado.

— ¡Cállate!- Grita Victoria, el edificio tiembla y nosotras caemos al suelo. La maldita zorra ya tiene mucho poder. — Vamos a jugar un juego chicas.- Habla más calmada ya, sus ojos son normales ya. — Toda chica tiene un miedo, perder a ese chico que tanto ama.- Oh no, ya sé a dónde va esto. — Pero ¿Qué pasa cuando ese chico quiere matarte? ¿Te salvaras tú, lastimando a ese chico importante, o, lo dejaras matarte por el amor?-

Nos levantamos rápido apenas vemos a Scott, Liam, Parrish, Adam y Stiles saliendo de las sombras, sus ojos eran negros. Miro a Liam, miro a Adam, mi corazón se estruja ante el dolor de verlos así. Ellos me han olvidado, ellos me atacaran.

Stiles se acerca a Victoria, parecía un títere, besa la mejilla de la zorra y luego da una sonrisa que definitivamente no era su tipo, parecía un villano. Veo a Malia removerse de dolor por verlo así.

— ¡Que empiece el juego!- Grita como loca Victoria. Los chicos empiezan a caminar hacia nosotras con pasos lentos. — ¡Malia, sígueme si quieres a Stiles!- La zorra agarra a Stiles y ambos salen corriendo por una puerta.

— ¡Ve Malia!- Le grito dándole un empujón para que saliera de su trance. — ¡Nosotras nos encargamos de ellos!- Malia asiente y sale corriendo hacia la puerta, Adina va detrás de ella.

Trago en seco cuando veo a Liam, se acercaba hacia mí, no demora en sacar sus garras y colmillos para envestirme, caigo al suelo, Liam encima de mí, agarro su brazos para mantenerlo alejado, quería clavar sus garras en mi garganta. Veo por unos segundos a las chicas, no estaba mejor que yo.

Liam gruñe con fuerza, y ahora trata de morderme, soy rápida y ágilmente logro hacer que ahora Liam quede debajo de mí.

— ¡Tenéis que confesar algo!- Le grito a las chicas. — ¡Hacer que las recuerden!-

Gimo de dolor cuando Liam me da un golpe en el vientre dejándome sin aliento. Tenía tanta fuerza el idiota. Se mueve y me tira hasta una pared, ahora me dolía cada parte de mi pequeño cuerpo humano. Creo que a veces se les olvida que soy solo humana. Muevo mi cuello mientras me levanto con mucho esfuerzo. Liam corre hacia mí preparado para matarme.

— Esto te va a dolor más a ti que a mi niño, te lo aseguro.- Digo con pésame.

Cuando ya estaba cerca le doy un golpe en la nariz, eso lo distraje el suficiente tiempo como para patear su pierna lo suficientemente fuerte como para que callera al piso. Le doy una patada en sus costillas que hace que se retuerza de dolor, aprovecho para ponerme encima de él una vez más.

— Liam, soy yo, Carla, despierta.- Susurro con esperanza que con solo eso me recordara.

No fue así.

Liam vuelve a rugir mostrando sus filosos dientes, parecía más enojado que nunca. Ahora no sabía que hacer ¿Qué le digo? ¿Cómo lo vuelvo a la realidad, a que me recuerde? Justo ahora tenía que pasar esto, cuando estoy empezando a sentir cosas por él.

¿Estoy empezando a sentir cosas por él? ¿Qué es exactamente eso?

El beta se suelta de mi agarre y clava sus garras en mi pierna, muerdo fuerte mi labio para no grita, Liam no se detiene con eso, golpea de nuevo mi vientre y luego mi mejilla, de mi labio sale una fina línea de sangre. Me agarra por los hombros y tira de mí hasta que mi cabeza golpea el duro cemento del suelo. Aruña mi brazo, eso era todo lo que podía soportar, agarro su brazo y lo retuerzo hasta que gime de dolor, pero se suelta con rapidez y vuelve a darme otro golpe. Ya me sentía muy débil, no podía hacer más, prefiero que me mate ya.

— Vale, mátame, así dejare de sentir cosas por ti.- Liam no demora de hacer lo que dije porque sus garras se entierran en mi vientre. Esta vez no puedo evitar gritar de dolor.

Hace lo mismo con su otra mano, y yo vuelvo a gritar, todo empezaba a dar vueltas a mí alrededor y mis ojos no podían ver con claridad. Pero algo pasa, los ojos de Liam cambian por solo unos segundos, vuelve a ser normales, pero al otro ya están de nuevo negros, Liam mueve su cabeza, como si tratara de sacar cosas de su cabeza.

Estoy confundida cuando él se aleja y empieza a golpear su cabeza con las manos, trato de no moverme ni hacer algo que lo enfadara y me matara. Entonces cae al suelo de rodillas, sus garras aruñan el cemento. Luego, no sucede nada.

Me incorporo con dificultada, mucha sangre salía de los cortes que Liam me hizo. Insegura por primera vez en mi vida me acerco al chico, mi mano temblorosa pasa por su cabello, la aparto de inmediato cuando alza su rostro, y respiro aliviada a ver sus ojos normales de nuevo.

— ¿Sientes algo por mí?-

Rio en un suspiro de alivio, me dejo caer al suelo, a la altura de él, asiento con la cabeza mirándolo a los ojos antes de abrazarlo. El aprieta sus brazos por mi cintura. La calma invade mi cuerpo, trato de no quejarme por dolor, porque estaba feliz y no querría arruinar el momento.

Liam había vuelto a mí. Y le había confesado mi peor miedo.


	17. Capítulo 16: Un disparo en la oscuridad

Parrish se acerca con rapidez, su mano en alto con un arma apuntado directo a mi cabeza.

Estoy muerta, yo no tengo las demás posibilidades de defensa que las demás chicas. Doy unos pasos hacia atrás, tratando de alejarme pero no hacer algún movimiento brusco que provoque que Parrish dispare. Estoy tan asustada y preocupada sobre lo que puede pasar ahora.

— ¡Tenéis que confesar algo!- Grita Carla con su respiración agitada. — ¡Hacer que las recuerden!-

¿Cómo hago para que me recuerde? No hemos pasado muchos momentos juntos, el me evita desde hace tiempo atrás. No siente nada por mí.

Salgo de mis pensamientos cuando Parrish trata de golpearme en la cabeza con su pistola, lo evito sosteniendo su brazo con mis dos manos, no sé dónde saque tanta fuerza para lograr detenerlo.

— ¿Qué hago?- Grito en busca de ayuda.

Miro a mi alrededor, Carla parecía que iba ganando en su batalla contra Liam, Kira también, era asombrosa con su katana, pero Cora parecía que no tenía forma de ganar esa batalla, Adam parecía susurrarle algo que no lograba oír, él es el primero que parece puede hablar. Me preguntaba cómo estaba Malia, no solo tiene que luchar contra Stiles sino que también con Vic.

Desde un principio debimos saber que la culpable de todo esto era la cara " _inocente_ " de Vic.

— Trata de detener sus golpes y decirle cosas que haga salga de lo que sea de donde está.- Responde con dificultada Kira.

Ese consejo no me servía de nada, en absoluto. Miro los ojos de Parrish, eran por completo negros, no estaba segura siquiera si me veía a mí, si me escuchaba o algo parecido.

Parrish se suelta y trata de golpearme en el rostro, logro esquivarlo, ahora es cuando agradezco esas clases de ballet que mi madre me obligo a tomar. Miro a las chicas unos pequeños segundos para ver qué movimiento puedo imitar, al final solo hago lo que Carla, golpeo a Parrish en su vientre pero eso no hace que ni se inmute, vale, no tengo fuerza ni nada por el estilo.

Jordan agarra fuerte mis brazos y me tira hasta unas cajas que se derrumban encima de mí. Me incorporo antes que Parrish viniera de nuevo, siento mi pie doler ante la presión, creo que me lo doble, dolía mucho.

Miro como Parrish da grandes pasos para llegar hacia mí de nuevo, el pánico me evadió y no podía moverme, no sé qué tengo que hacer, cuando lo veo tan cerca logra salir de mi shock, agarro el brazo derecho de Parrish y lo doblo, el grita de dolor, eso increíblemente me hizo sentir bien y a la vez mal. Hago una llave hasta que él se voltea, pateo la parte trasera de su rodilla y el cae al suelo.

Ahora que lo tenía no sabía qué hacer, de nuevo, me preguntaba una y otra vez como sacarlo de eso, que me viera como él, y que me hiciera sentir protegida.

El diputado se zafa de mi llave en un rápido movimiento, agarra mi tobillo y jala hasta que caigo al suelo, maldigo para mis adentros por el dolor punzante en mi cabeza. Parrish se arrastra hasta quedar encima, me mira a los ojos y luego hacia una dirección en específico, su arma que estaba en el suelo unos metros alejados de nosotros.

Trato de ser rápida, estiro mi brazo tratando de alcanzarla pero Parrish me arrastra hasta quedar lejos de la pistola, es el quien trata de alcanzarla ahora, lo evito agarrando su brazo pero el muy idiota es tan fuerte.

Peleamos unos minutos pero al final es Parrish quien alcanza el arma. Con facilidad me alza y ahora me acorrala contra una pared, no demora en poner la pistola sobre mi frente.

— Por favor Parrish, recuérdame.- El empuja el arma sobre mi frente.

Ya todo estaba perdido, no había forma de lograr que él no me matara, es el final para mí. Cierro fuerte mis ojos, preparándome para el momento de cuando disparara, siento las lágrimas empezar a salir.

— Esta bien, todo va a estar bien, sé que no dispararas Parrish, confió en ti.- Susurro aun con el miedo palpitando en mi cuerpo. — Me prometiste que siempre me cuidarías.- Mi voz tiembla al final.

El disparo nunca viene.

Siento como aparta el arma de mi frente, con temor abro mis ojos, miro la mano de Parrish, la que sostenía el arma, temblando, parecía estar luchando contra sí mismo, sus ojos cambian seguidamente, me mira con temor unos segundos, luego de nuevo son negros y el arma me apunta de nuevo. Cierro los ojos de nuevo, me preparo ante mi inminente muerte, oigo el disparo, pero sigo viva, sin dolor en ningun lado.

Deprisa abro los ojos, veo sangre pero no era mía. Parrish suelta el arma y esta cae al suelo en un estruendoso ruido, veo como sus piernas tiemblan, soy rápida y lo sostengo antes que caí al suelo, su mano se aprieta sobre su brazo donde salía la sangre.

Parrish se había disparado. No me mato. El arriesgo su vida por mí.

— ¡Oh Dios!- Exclamo asustada al verlo pálido. — ¿Parrish, estas bien?- No puedo sostener su peso mucho tiempo más, ambos caemos al suelo sentados.

Alza la mirada, sus ojos eran celestes de nuevo. — Siempre cumplo lo que prometo.- Susurra con dificultada, si respiración era agitada. — Nunca te haría daño, Lydia.- Trata de sonreír.

Lágrimas de alivio y emoción salen de mis ojos, lo miro y no puedo evitarlo, le doy un pequeño beso en los labios, no me importa en lo más mínimo si el sigue viéndome como una amiga solamente.

— Vas a estar bien.- Aseguro acariciando su mejilla. — Vas a estar bien Parrish, no te dejare solo.-


	18. Capítulo 17: Pez VS Lobo

Veo como Malia sale corriendo tras de Victoria y Stiles, Adina la sigue. Noto como Scott se acerca con sus garras afuera, se mostraba furioso. Las demás chicas se mostraban indecisas al ver a los chicos así, era obvio que tendríamos que luchar contra ellos.

Muevo mi katana con agilidad frente de Scott.

— Vamos Scott, recuérdame.- Susurro viéndolo a sus negros ojos.

El alfa ruge para después tratar de atacarme, sus garras golpean contra mi katana, trato de no hacerle daño.

— ¡Tenéis que confesar algo!- Logro oír el grito de Carla, parecía agitada, no le está yendo nada bien con Liam. — ¡Hacer que las recuerden!-

— ¡Eso no es fácil!- Grita Cora entre dientes.

Estoy de acuerdo con ella, Scott aun trababa de lastimarme y estoy tan concentrada en defenderme y no lastimarlo que no se me ocurre que decirle, y a la vez quería decirle tantas cosas, ¿servirán para que vuelva?

Su puño impacta contra una de mis cotillas, me deja sin aliento ese golpe, me recupero rápido y detengo su mano antes que lograra golpearme de nuevo. Lo miro a los ojos antes de hacer lo que tenía planeado.

— Perdóname por esto.- Le digo con pena.

Lo siguiente que hago es doblar su brazo hasta que su hueso se rompe, Scott grita fuerte y se deja derrumbar al suelo esperándose a que se cure pronto su brazo.

— ¿Qué hago?- Oigo el grito desesperado de Lydia.

Me centro primero en conseguir de nuevo mi katana que había salido a volar lejos luego que Scott me golpeo, pero Scott agarra mi tobillo y jala de él haciendo que callera al suelo, maldigo en un susurro a ver como Scott me arrastra hasta el con mucha facilidad. Aun así logro alcanzar mi katana para ponerla en la mitad y que Scott no lograra atacar con sus garras.

— Trata de detener sus golpes y decirle cosas que haga salga de lo que sea de donde está.- Le respondo a Lydia con un poco de dificultad al estar en esta posición.

Era difícil seguir mi propio consejo, Scott es mucho más fuerte que yo, detenerlo tratando de no lastimarlo solo hacía que me debilitara más. El alfa agarra mis brazos con dureza y me alza un poco para luego dejarme caer en el suelo con dureza, mi cabeza palpitando de dolor y todo a mí alrededor daba vueltas.

Parpadeo mucho para no perder el sentido pero eso se estaba haciendo verdaderamente difícil. Cuando miro que Scott tiene pensado hacer los mismos movimientos otra vez sé que con eso me matara, me remuevo en sus brazos con fuerza, logrando zafarme de su agarre empujándolo con fuerza lejos de mí, me incorporo y con firmeza agarro un palo de madera que había en el suelo, limpio la sangre que salía de mi sangre con la manga de mi blusa negra.

Scott se levanta del suelo con pesadez, mi mira a los ojos, parecía estar furioso, corre hacia mí con rapidez, logro esquivarlo y golpear su cabeza con el palo de madera, el gime de dolor pero aun así trata de atacarme, soy rápida y salgo de su alcance antes que me golpeara.

— ¡Yo sé que me recuerdas Scott!- Exclamo esquivando uno de sus golpes. Dejo caer el palo de madera, y agarro con fuerza los dos brazos de Scott, lo miro a los ojos, estoy decidida en hacerlo regresar a la normalidad. — Te amo Scott, y tú me amas a mí.-

Todo queda en calma unos segundos, pero los ojos de Scott no vuelven a ser normales. Me empuja y me estrello contra una dura pared oxidada. Me quejo mientras vuelvo a incorporarme difícilmente, el dolor pasando por todo mi cuerpo. Mis ojos se topan con los negros de Scott, ellos empiezan a dar vueltas y cambian, cuando parpadeo Scott ya tenía sus ojos normales de nuevo, me miraba preocupado y confundido.

Corro hacia él y lo abrazo fuerte. — Que bueno que estés bien.- Susurro contra su cuello.

— No puedo decir lo mismo de ti.- Dice Scott acariciando mi mejilla un poco hinchada.

Niego con la cabeza y le doy una sonrisa. — Estoy bien, de verdad, solo son golpes superficiales.-

Scott vuelve abrazarme. — ¿Dónde está Malia y Stiles?- Pregunta luego de unos minutos en silencio de parte de los dos.

— No lo sé.- Respondo viéndolo a los ojos. — Victoria se los llevo.-

Scott parece concentrarse, sus ojos brillan a rojo fuego para luego mirar preocupado hacia una dirección.

— ¡Malia!- Grita soltándome. — ¡Victoria la está matando!- Me mira unos segundos demostrando lo preocupado que estaba para luego salir corriendo hacia la puerta donde Victoria se fue con Stiles y Malia.

Me dispongo a seguirlo con mi katana en mano, antes de salir por completo de la habitación oigo un disparo, miro en busca de heridos, me topo con Parrish y su brazo sangrando, Lydia se apura en ayudarlo. Miro hacia Scott y luego hacia Lydia y Parrish, sé que la banshee puede controlar la situación, Malia es la que necesita ayuda ahora.

Corro al lado de Scott, damos con muchas puertas en este edificio, hasta que entramos al techo del edificio, estaba lloviendo y eso hacia mi vista borrosa, y estábamos en mucha altura. Recorremos nuestros ojos por el lugar, encontramos a Victoria con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro, sus ojos por completo negros y una mano en alto apuntando a Malia, la werecoyote estaba de rodillas en el suelo gritando de dolor, Victoria estaba rompiendo los huesos del brazo de Malia, podía oírlo.

— ¡No!- Grito antes de correr hacia Malia para tratar de ayudarla.

Pero no soy de mucha ayuda, Victoria alza su otra mano y salgo volando hasta la puerta por donde entramos, de pronto siento mis pulmones llenándose de agua y provocando que no pueda respirar bien. ¿Cómo era posible eso?

— No solo vas a morir tú Malia, si no todos tus amigos.- Puedo oír a Victoria.

Miro a mi lado encontrándome con Scott que corre hacia Victoria, logra llegar a ella y ruge mientras saca sus garras y salta hacia la sirena, ambos caen y empiezan una batalla que termina cuando Victoria muerde el brazo de Scott, arrancando un poco de piel que quedan en sus colmillos. El alfa gime por el dolor y luego Victoria lo agarra y tira a mi lado, hace lo mismo con él, llena sus pulmones de agua.

Victoria escupe sangre y nos mira molesta y con desprecio. Stiles llega a su lado, sus ojos eran negros aun, eso significaba que Malia aún no lo ha traído de vuelta.

Tenemos una oportunidad.

Si Stiles y Adam vuelven Victoria se debilitara. Solo espero que Malia y Cora logren hacer eso.

Mi vista se vuelve borrosa, y siento mis pulmones apretándose, escupo agua, mucha agua, y luego todo era negro.


	19. Capítulo 18: La suerte del más débil

¿Por qué me tenía que pasar esto a mí? ¿Por qué no me pusieron a pelear con Parrish, Scott o hasta con Liam? ¿Por qué preciso es Adam? Con lo enojada que estoy con él hasta puedo matarlo ahora mismo.

Saco mis garras y colmillos y le doy una sonrisa a Adam, disfrutare golpearlo en realidad, el muy idiota se lo merece por estar coqueteando con Malia, MI prima.

Soy yo quien me lazo a él y golpeo su rostro con dureza, Adam cae de espalda y su nariz sangra. No sé porque las chicas se complicaban en golpear a los chicos, eso había sido sumamente fácil.

— ¡Tenéis que confesar algo!- Oigo a Carla, miro alrededor hasta que me encuentro con ella y su pequeña lucha contra Liam. — ¡Hacer que las recuerden!-

¿Hacer que me recuerde? Imposible, Adam y yo casi no hablamos, vamos más al siguiente nivel, no hemos compartido ningun momento alguno, al menos eso creo, en mis recuerdos no aparece Adam. Entonces ¿Cómo hago para que me recuerde?

No me doy cuenta cuando Adam se levanta del suelo solo cuando su puño impacta contra mi mejilla derecha. Eso había dolido. Lo miro a los ojos molesta, gruño y me lanzo a él, pero Adam me empuja con sus manos que agarran mi cuello, pega mi cuerpo contra una pared.

— ¡Eso no es fácil!- Grito entre dientes hacia Carla, pero creo no me oye, estaba ocupada con Liam aun.

Me muevo y empujo a Adam lejos, pero él era tan fuerte y hábil que no demora en agarrarme y tratar de ahorcarme de nuevo, le doy una patada para alejarlo mientras pienso en algo para traerlo de vuelta.

— ¿Qué hago?- Lydia grita asustada.

La miro unos pequeños segundos donde solo puede distinguir como esquivaba los golpes del diputado. La banshee no le está llevando estoy bien, en realidad a ninguna le está yendo bien. Siento la preocupación crecer en mi pecho, me preguntaba si Malia estaba bien, es mi prima, mi sangre, me preocupo por ella, quiero ayudarla pero en vez de eso tengo que hacer una batalla con Adam que creo no poder ganar.

— Trata de detener sus golpes y decirle cosas que haga salga de lo que sea de donde está.- Oigo a los lejos la respuesta de parte de Kira.

Qué tontería, lo decía como si fuera fácil, tal vez lo sea para ellas, los chicos sienten algo por ellas, pero Adam, no siente nada por mí, nada, solo me usa para divertirse, así como yo lo hago con él. Nuestra relación es egoísta y sin sentimientos, al menos por parte de él eso último, porque yo si siento algo por el cazador.

Cuando se acerca de nuevo lo golpeo con fuerza, puedo oler que está perdiendo energía, se siente mal, entonces la culpa llego, ya no quería hacerle daño pero no sé qué más hacer. Lo miro asustada conmigo misma, sangre salía ahora de su pecho, donde lo había aruñado con mis garras.

— ¿Estas bien Adam?- Pregunto haciéndome a su lado preocupada.

Me mira a los ojos, ese color negro calando hasta mis huesos de miedo. Ahora me sentía débil. Adam agarra mi muñeca y la dobla, dolor pasa por donde el toca.

— Siempre tan débil Cora.- La voz de Adam ahora era gruesa. — La Hale con menos importancia de todas.- Retuerce mi brazo, gimo de dolor, pero aun así no hago nada para apartarme. — Nunca vas a ser nada, nunca lograras compararte o ser mejor que Malia.- Siento las lágrimas empezar a salir de mis ojos y no era por el dolor físico, si no por las crudas palabras de Adam.

Adam sostiene mi rostro, primero con delicadeza para luego estrellarlo contra la pared, caigo al suelo desorienta y con mucho dolor recorriendo mi cabeza.

Él tenía razón, nunca seré como Malia. Nunca logre meterme en el corazón de Stiles, nunca lograre entrar en el corazón de Adam, Malia los tiene a ambos, nunca seré importante a su lado, la chica werecoyote perfecta.

Me siento pesada, y todo a mí alrededor es borroso, aun así puedo notar como Adam se pone encima de mí, saca una daga de su zapato. El filo de la daga la pasa por mi mejilla, un fina línea de sangre sale de ella seguido del corte que Adam hizo.

Tal vez debería dejar que me mate, no tenía nada en este estúpido mundo. Derek tenía a Breaden y a Malia. Malia tiene a Stiles y Adam. Mi familia no me extrañara, no, ellos me recordaran al igual que la manada.

Pero soy una Hale. Y no me rindo con tanta facilidad.

Tal vez no soy como Malia, es cierto, pero yo no quiero ser como ella. Quiero que Adam me ame como yo soy.

Cora Hale.

Sostengo con fuerza el brazo de Adam cuando él estaba dispuesto a enterrar la daga en mí vientre. Sus ojos negros brillan y me miran, no dejo que me intimiden.

— Pues la chica que no es comparación con Malia es la que ha estado entreteniéndote.- Susurro mirándolo con furia.

Adam hace fuerza, sigue tratando de enterrar la daga, no tenía mucha fuerza, mis brazos fallan y Adam entierra la daga pero no a fondo. Grito de dolor al sentir el filo enterrarse en mi piel y eso parecía alegarle a Adam. Las lágrimas salen sin poder evitarlo, me sentía encerrada y no sabía qué hacer para liberarme.

 _"—_ _¡Tenéis que confesar algo!- Oigo a Carla, miro alrededor hasta que me encuentro con ella y su pequeña lucha contra Liam. — ¡Hacer que las recuerden!-"_

¿Qué hago? ¡¿Qué hago para que me recuerde antes que me mate?!

Entonces lo sé. Es cierto que él y yo no hemos hablado mucho, que no comunicamos lo que sentimos hacia el otro, pero si hemos hecho cosas, muchas cosas.

Agarro su mano que sostenía la daga aun en mi vientre, luego con mi otra mano agarro su nunca y lo jalo hasta que sus labios tocan los míos. Al principio no responde, simplemente sigue en su trabajo de enterrar la daga, pero muerdo su labio inferior y eso hace que responda cerrando los ojos y se concentra en el beso que yo impuse.

Sus labios fríos se mueven contra los míos, eso se sentía bien, era un buen beso.

— ¡No!- Grita Adam apartándose, sus ojos seguían negros, el beso no había funcionado.

Adam saca la daga de mi vientre, el dolor y la sangre hace que fallen mis sentidos. Todo esto apestaba, todo lo que había tratado de hacer no funcionada, Adam no volvería, el no sienta nada por mí.

Y eso me dolía más que el corte en mi vientre.

No dejare que Adam me mate, no le daré ese gusto, lo empujo lejos con la poca fuerza que aún me queda, pateo su entre pierna y eso hace más fácil apartarlo. Veo el corte en mi vientre, salía mucha sangre, esperaba que se curara pronto.

Saco mis garras y respiro hondo para calmar los agitados latidos de mi corazón. Tenía que pensar con claridad que hacer, lograr que Adam no me matara. Adam lanza su daga, tan cerca que casi roza mi mejilla, esta termina en la pared.

— No más juegos.- Susurra Adam levantándose.

Gruño mostrando mis colmillos, obviamente eso no lo intimida, al contrario, se acerca con más confianza en sí mismo, lo puedo oler.

Maldito arrogante.

Entro en pánico y lo primero que hago cuando lo tengo cerca y clavar mis garras en su brazo derecho, el gime ante el dolor, pero me agarra de la cintura fuertemente y me estampa contra una pared. Eso era sumamente doloroso. Muerdo mi labio inferior para no emitir ningun sonido y darle el gusto a Adam de ver que estaba débil.

Adam agarra la daga que estaba a mi lado, pegada a la pared, y luego me mira con una sonrisa que definitivamente no era de él, una oscura al igual que sus ojos. No quiero a este Adam, quiero a Adam de vuelta, ese chico al que increíblemente me enamore.

Me enamore de un cazador, y eso no suena muy bien.

La mano de Adam se alza, ahora la daga apuntaba a mi corazón, no puedo hacer nada esta vez, porque la otra mano de Adam agarra mis muñecas y deja mis brazos arriba de mi cabeza, era difícil defenderme ahora.

El miedo invade mi cuerpo y ahora todo lo que quería hacer era gritar y llorar.

— ¡No Adam, no!- Suplico dejando caer esas molestas lágrimas.

En un momento de desesperación clavo mis garras en la mano de Adam, el me suelta por el dolor, entonces trato de ser rápida y agarrar la daga para llevarla lejos de Adam, pero el sostenía tan fuerte que era casi imposible. Con una mano agarro su mejilla y obligo que me mire a los ojos, la otra mantenía la daga alejada lo más posible de mí.

— Por favor Adam, mírame.- Sus ojos eran tan negros que no podía asegurar si me miraba o no. — No me mates, soy yo, Cora.- Las lágrimas no dejaban de salir mientras hablaba. — Soy yo, lobita.- Mi voz se quiebra en lo último. — Tu lobita.- Eso sonó tan cursi.

Los ojos de Adam cambian seguidamente, muchos colores pasan en sus ojos, como una pantalla de televisión sin señal. Nunca había visto nada como eso. Luego cierra sus ojos y cuando los vuelve abrir era él.

Era Adam.

La daga cae de nuestras manos. Luego de unos minutos en silencio total por parte de los dos, él sonríe de medio lado y me mira de abajo y arriba.

— Siempre supe que me amabas.-

Gruño molesta con él, paso mis manos a su pecho para apartarlo porque seguía acorralándome contra la pared, pero el agarra mis manos e impide que lo aparte.

— Vale, fue una mala broma.- Acaricia mi mejilla, el corte que él había hecho hay. — Lo siento, no quería hacerte daño.- Parece sincero cuando me mira a los ojos.

— Lo se.- Ahora yo sonrió de medio lado. — Tú me amas a mí.- Digo en broma.

Adam ríe. — Sigue soñando lobita.-

Estúpido cazador. No sabe que en realidad si lo amo, que en realidad si sueño que él logre hacerlo algún día.

— Lamento arruinar su momento de "te odio, te amo".- Habla Carla acercándose junto con Liam, ella parecía realmente lastimada. — Pero tenemos que encontrar a Malia y Stiles, también al lobo y Kira que se fueron y no han vuelto, sin comentar que el poli se ha disparado.-

Adam se separa con rapidez, se hace al lado de su hermana y sostiene su rostro, revisando sus heridas.

— Lo siento pequeña, no pude protegerte.- Le dice Adam a Carla, estaba triste el cazador al ver su hermana muy herida.

Liam se hace a mi lado, mira a los hermanos con curiosidad. Ellos dos son tan unidos, y parecidos, tienen una buena relación de hermanos.

Carla le da una sonrisa a Adam. — Estoy bien, ahora lo importante es matar a esa sirena.-

Adam no le hace caso a las palabras de su hermana, solo se encarga de abrazarla como si fuera su mayor tesoro. — Ya lo haremos, aún sigo odiando a las malditas.-

La cazadora ríe aun abrazada a su hermano. — ¿Por lo que le hizo a Lily o a John?- Pregunta con un tono de inocencia.

¿Lily? ¿John? Nunca había oído esos nombres, nunca antes lo mencionaron. Era curioso, ellos nunca hablan de su vida antes de conocer a Malia y unirse a la manada, era como si quisieran olvidar su pasado por completo, ya ni siquiera hablan de su padre o de su hermano, el que mato Malia.

— ¿Quiénes son Lily y John?- Tanto yo como Liam preguntamos a la vez, al parecer los dos teníamos mucha curiosidad.

Los cazadores se separan y nos miran, luego se miran entre ellos unos largos segundos para luego de nuevo vernos serios.

— Una larga historia sin importancia.- Responde Carla con suma indiferencia. Adam asintió con la cabeza. — Mejor vamos a ayudar al hada maligna.- Dice dando un paso adelante.

— ¡Te oí!- Grita Lydia que estaba unos metros alejada de nosotros, con la cabeza de Parrish en su regazo, se veía algo pálido y su mano sostenía su brazo en donde se había disparado, salía mucha sangre de la herida. — No soy una hada maligna, ya hablamos de eso.- Dice más calmada la banshee.

— ¡La leyenda dice que si lo sos!- Carla rueda los ojos.

Todos nos acercamos hacia Lydia. Adam revisa la herida de Parrish, y por su cara no parecía ser muy grave.

— Carla ¿tienes nuestras… medicina?- Adam pregunta con cuidado.

Carla asiente. — Obviamente, nunca salgo sin ella.- La chica saca de su botas de diseñador una pequeña caja roja de cuero, cuando la abre saca esas extrañas jeringas con liquido rojo adentro, las que uso Malia para salvarlos la vez pasada.

Aun ninguno de nosotros sabemos que son pero los hermanos Donovan la usan seguido.

— Primero sacaremos la bala.- Dice Adam mirando a Parrish.

Saca otra daga (¿Cuántas dagas el chico puede tener?) de su pantalón. Carla se hace a su lado y agarra la daga, enciende una cerilla para luego poner la punta de la daga en el fuego, parecía que sabía lo que hacía. Le da la daga una vez más a su hermano, luego se acerca a Parrish y rompe la manga de su camisa, donde estaba la herida, su brazo estaba rojo y horrible. Rompe un pedazo de su propia blusa y la mete en la boca de Parrish.

— La necesitaras.- Le dice al diputado.

Amarra otro pedazo de tela de la camisa de Parrish en el brazo de él. Mira a su hermano, dándole la señal que ya todo estaba listo.

— Sostenlo fuerte Lydia.- Ordena Adam.

Lydia hace lo que le dicen, sostiene a Parrish por los hombros lo más fuerte que puede y lo mira diciendo que todo estará bien.

Carla mira a Adam y asiente con la cabeza, parece que ambos están listos. El cazador entierra la daga en el brazo de Parrish, el diputado se remueve por el dolor y grita debajo de la mordaza, Lydia aun trata de sostenerlo y calmarlo.

Adam mueve la daga dentro del brazo de Parrish unos minutos hasta que logra localizar la bala y sacarla. Fue sumamente asqueroso, pero en realidad he visto cosas peores con esta manada.

Carla es rápida y saca la jeringa de su "medicina" e inyecta a Parrish.

— Esperemos que no sea alérgico.- Comenta Carla sacando la ajuga de la jeringa del brazo de Parrish.

— Maldición.- Dice Adam. — No pensé en eso.- Se encoje de hombros como si ya no pudiera hacer nada.

— Si se muere echare por completo la culpa a ti.- Carla sonríe de medio lado mirando a su hermano con diversión.

— ¿Cómo que si se muere?- Pregunto alarmada Lydia, mirando a los hermanos Donovan como si estuvieran locos.

Si lo están, es obvio.

Carla y Adam se miran entre ellos. — Nada.- Responde al unisio justo cuando Parrish escupe un poco de sangre y luego se sienta en el suelo en un rápido movimiento.

Lydia suspira aliviada por ver al diputado vivo.

Carla y Adam se levantan, secunden sus manos orgullos por haber ayudado a Parrish. Lydia ayuda a Parrish en levantarse. Mientras Liam y yo nos quedamos quietos viéndolo todo.

— Una cosa menos de la lista, ahora mataremos a esa sirena.- Habla Carla con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, aun le seguía divirtiendo matar creaturas.

Pero eso en realidad no pasa. Todos caemos al suelo, nos faltaba el aire, todo se estaba volviendo borroso, sentía liquido en mis pulmones.

— Estúpida zorra cara de ángel.- Logra decir con mucha dificultada Carla, sus manos en la garganta tratando de captar aire de alguna forma.

Eso es todo lo que oí antes de desmayarme al igual que todos.


	20. Capítulo 19: Fin del juego

Salgo corriendo detrás de Victoria, un poco mal por tener que dejar a la manada atrás. Si Stiles supiera lo que estoy pensando ya hubiera dicho que es un verdadero progreso.

— ¡Vamos, vamos, Malia, no te quedes atrás!- Grita con voz cantarina Victoria.

No digo nada, solo hago caso y la sigo, no lograba ver a Stiles, estoy preocupada por él. Llegamos hasta la terraza del edificio, estaba lloviendo y caían fuertes truenos y rayos.

— Has llegado.- Dice Victoria volteándose para mirarme a los ojos, la lluvia mojando su cabello y el vestido azul que llevaba. — Entonces en serio sientes algo por Stiles.- Su tono era de burla.

Miro a Stiles con esos extraños ojos negros detrás de Victoria, no estaba segura si me miraba a mí, no estaba segura que sabe quién soy. Me sentía sola en estos momentos, no lograba entender grandes cosas, necesitaba la ayuda de la manada porque ya no se trabajar sola, a menos que Scott me deje matarla.

¿Es buena idea matarla?

Quiero matarla.

Miro a Victoria. — Siento muchas cosas por Stiles.- Respondo entre dientes, pensando en solo lanzarme hacia ella para cortar su garganta.

Victoria ríe con sus brazos al aire. — Es cierto que no sabes decir que es lo que sientes.- Me mira directo a los ojos. — Sigues sin entender a los humanos ¿verdad?-

— No, si los entiendo mejor ahora.- Miro a Stiles. — He progresado.-

Puedo notar como Stiles tiembla pero luego se incorpora de nuevo, como un maniquí.

— ¿Crees que eso lo hará volver?- Victoria alza una ceja con burla. — He de admitir que fue difícil hacer el hechizo para que te olvidara al principio, pero ahora el solo me ama a mi.-

— Lo dudo. ¿Quién ama a una loca?-

El suelo empieza a temblar cuando Victoria se enoja. — ¡No estoy loca!- Grita con desesperación, sus ojos ahora eran negros por completo de nuevo, no sé cómo lo hace pero se eleva unos centímetros del suelo, su cabello de nuevo parecer como si se moviera por las corrientes del agua, y sus enormes colmillos rompían sus labios. — Vasta de hablar.- Su voz ya no era adulce. — Vamos a ver como mi Stiles te lastima.- Su sonrisa se vuelve malvada.

Entonces Stiles se acerca, su rostro sin ninguna expresión alguna. Me quedo estática sin saber qué hacer, no quiero lastimar a Stiles, él es humano. Miro a Victoria enojada.

— Oh no te preocupes por lastimarlo.- Dice con tranquilidad. — Le he pasado mi fuerza, si yo fuera tú me preocuparía más por mi vida.-

Era verdad, al principio no lo creía pero cuando Stiles se acercó y me empujo hasta una pared del cobertizo lo creí. Stiles tiene mucha fuerza, aun así si lo lastimo el no podrá curarse y si lo dejo golpearme puede matarme.

¿Qué se supone que hago ahora?

Quiero saber qué es lo que las chicas deben estar haciendo ahora, aunque no les debe ir tan difícil como a mí, a ellas no les toca pelear con un humano, porque no cuento a Adam como simple humano, el cazador es fuerte.

— Te ha derrumbado fácil Malia.- Habla Victoria cuando trato de incorporarme. — Vamos werecoyote, quiero ver como peleas con el amor de tu vida, has un gran espectáculo.- Gruño hacia su dirección, ella solo me da una sonrisa. — Mirarlo a los ojos.- Ordena seria.

— Esos no son sus ojos.- Hablo entre dientes, mis colmillos apretados.

— Mira, esos ojos negros demuestran lo que siente por ti; Nada.- Niego con la cabeza, evitando de todas las formas mirar a Stiles. — ¡Mirarlo!-

Victoria alza su mano y mi rostro se mueve sin mi voluntad, mis ojos acaban viendo los negros inexpresivos ojos de Stiles. Eso dolía, él siempre que me miraba me hacía sentir especial, especial de una forma buena, no como mi padre Tate, que me miraba como si estuviera loca, o como me mira Peter, como si quisiera sacar algo de mí solo para su beneficio.

— Dile Stiles, dile que no la amas.-

 _No Stiles, no lo hagas_. Rogaba por dentro, tal vez en no lo diga por si propia voluntad pero no podría aguantar oírlo decirlo.

— No te amo, Malia.- Dice apenas en un susurro.

Cuando siento que puedo mover mi rostro dejo de ver a Stiles, ahora miro furiosa a Victoria, doy un salto hacia adelante para atacarla, pero Stiles se interpone, me golpea y caigo al suelo. Me doy cuenta que no podre matar a Victoria hasta primero noquear a Stiles.

Me levanto decidida. Stiles trata de golpearme de nuevo, lo esquivo con cierta facilidad agachándome, jalo del tobillo a Stiles y el cae al suelo con un gruñido, alza su pierna y me patea lejos de él. Odio que tenga tanta fuerza.

De lejos puedo ver como Victoria poco a poco va cayendo al suelo. Stiles se levanta solo para ayudarla a ella.

— ¿Qué sucede Victoria?- Pregunto con falsa preocupación. — ¿Alguien se está debilitando?- Me pongo en pie.

— ¡Tus estúpidas amigas!- Grita, sus ojos volviendo a ser normales. — ¡Están volviendo a ellos!- Me mira asustada.

Ladeo la cabeza confundida. Sí, no entendía lo que decía. Victoria me mira, estaba tan frustrada en este momento, mordía tan fuerte su labio inferior que salía sangre de él, sus manos ahora estaban apretadas en puños, de seguro lo único que piensa es arrancar mi cabeza.

— ¿Por qué lo haces?- Habla. — Tú te habías ido, lo dejaste solo y triste, yo solo lo ayude a sacar de la oscuridad, pero me di cuenta que yo en realidad no lo había ayudado en nada cuando llegaste y te vio, sus ojos brillaron y su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte.- Dice con sinceridad, tranquila, mirando con tristeza a Stiles. — Yo quería eso, provocar en Stiles lo que tú, eso nunca sucedió, soy más hermosa que tú y tengo tantas cosas buena en mí, ¡soy una maldita sirena! Nosotras somos perfectas.- Ahora me miraba furiosa. — Y tú, una simple werecoyote destruiste todo lo que trate de hacer en tres meses, no logre hacer que me amara por el mismo pero al menos lo tengo a mi lado, como un servicial chico encantador.-

— No lo entiendes.- Hablo ahora yo. — Puede ser que tengas ahora a Stiles a tu lado, pero no es el verdadero, es una copia barata que trataste de hacer para que te amara, mira sus ojos, no tienen sentimientos, mira su cuerpo, lo manejas tu como un títere, nunca te tocara porque él quiere, porque te desea, porque seas algo realmente importante para el.- Miro a los ojos negros de Stiles. — Siempre que lo veas a los ojos lo recordaras, así como yo lo recuerdo, el me ama solo a mi.-

Se oye truenos por todos lados, el suelo empieza a moverse y a ver a Victoria noto como estaba de furiosa por mis palabras llenas de verdad. Un rayo impacta contra ella, quedo atónita ante lo que vi, debió haber muerto por eso pero no, seguía viva. Alza su mano y un rayo sale de ella, impactando en mi pecho y haciéndome volver hasta una pared.

A Victoria le gusta usarme como pelota.

— Nadie puede amarte Malia.- Dice acercándose. — Sos un monstruo, por tu culpa murieron dos personas inocentes, y tus padres son unos asesinos.-

No se cómo lo hace, pero moviendo su mano me alza del suelo, mis pies ya no tocaban nada firme, mis pulmones se sienten llenos de agua, no podía respirar, era como estar ahogándome bajo agua.

— La maldad recorre tu sangre.- Dice en un susurro.

Me siento mareada, inútil en este momento, Victoria me matara tan fácil, es mi único pensamientos antes que la sirena me agarra de los hombros y me empujara, caigo sobre Stiles, los dos al suelo. Mis pulmones se llenan de aire una vez más, miro a Victoria confundida que no me haya matado y luego a Stiles debajo de mí, aún era frio y sin expresión alguna. Como lo necesitaba ahora, que me ayudara y me dijera una salida a este problema.

— Vamos Malia, muestra lo que eres, muéstrale a Stiles que no eres más que un vil monstruo.-

De nuevo Victoria me alza, hace que me ponga de rodillas al frente de ella, Stiles se levanta y se hace al lado de ella. Un dolor agudo pasa por todo mi cuerpo, Victoria hace que alce mi rostro para luego retorcer su mano, el hueso de mi brazo derecho se parte en dos, grito ante el insoportable dolor, mientras Victoria sonríe feliz ante lo que me estaba haciendo.

— ¡No!- Oigo el grito de Kira.

Con dificultad logro verla, estaba junto con Scott, trata de acercarse con su katana preparada para atacar a Victoria, pero en un rápido movimiento la sirena la empuja lejos y por cómo se agarra el cuello sé que Victoria la estaba asfixiando como lo hizo conmigo minutos atrás. Trato de moverme, tratar de ayudar a mi amiga de alguna forma posible pero era imposible, mi cuerpo aún no estaba sanando.

Entonces llega Scott a acercarse hacia Victoria, la agarra por el cuello y la golpea contra el suelo mientras ruge como un verdadero alfa, veo una pequeña luz, tal vez podríamos ganar esta batalla, pero no, Victoria muerde el brazo de Scott, mucha sangre queda en sus colmillos, el alfa gime de dolor mientras que Victoria lo agarra y lo tira al lado de Kira, al poco tiempo ambos están desmayados en el suelo, no muertos, aun puedo oír los latidos de sus corazones.

— No solo vas a morir tú Malia, si no todos tus amigos.- Victoria escupe de la sangre de Scott que aún estaba en su boca. — Todos esos seres queridos que alguna vez sentiste algo pero que al principio no. ¿Por qué estas con ellos desde un principio?-

— Por Stiles.- Respondo apenas en un susurro.

Victoria asiente con la cabeza. — Si, por tus propias razones egoístas.- Sus tacones golpean con dureza el suelo cuando deja de frotar.

— Por mis razones egoístas.- Miro a Stiles, con la esperanza que me recordara antes que Victoria me matara. — Porque desde que Stiles me beso en ese sótano apestoso no pude dejar de pensar en él, porque me gustaba como se sentía la piel cálida sobre la mía fría, porque me gusta tanto como Stiles me mira, como si yo fuera alguien realmente importante para él, me gusta sentir ese cálido sentimiento que recorre mi pecho cuando lo veo.-

Oigo los sarcásticos aplausos de Victoria. — Felicidades, oficialmente te has vuelto una persona con sentimientos, una verdadera humana.- Paso mis manos a mi garganta cuando de nuevo el aire desaparece de mis pulmones. — Lastima que sea tan tarde, lástima que Stiles no vea el progreso nunca.-

Empiezo a escupir montones de agua salada, me cuerpo se sentía débil como nunca antes lo había sentido, me corazón se aceleraba en busca de aire al igual que mis pulmones suplicaban por él, era la peor sensación que alguna vez podría haber sentido, estaba lista para morir porque no tenía otra escapatoria.

— Adiós Malia Hale.- Oigo a lo lejos a Victoria.

Era el final del juego, ya no había nada más que hacer. Lo siento Stiles, no pude salvarte ni cuidarte, lo siento. Me dejo caer en el suelo esperando mi final.

El aire llega de pronto, logro escupir toda el agua de mis pulmones, mi cuerpo se sentía más liviano, no entendía nada pero lo único que pensaba por ahora era de respirar de nuevo. Cuando me siento más fuerte me incorporo del suelo, alzo mi mirada justo cuando un grito llega a mis oídos, era Stiles que peleaba contra Victoria.

¿Pero qué…?

Stiles estaba de espalda, no podía ver su rostro para saber si había vuelto, pero luego que todos esos pensamientos abandonan mi cabeza y Victoria lo empuja hasta una pared logro salir del shock. Me levanto de suelo, con nueva energía cargada en mi cuerpo y miro a Victoria mientras gruño y saco mis garras.

— ¿C-como saliste de mi hechizo?- Victoria me ignora y solo se encarga a preguntarle a Stiles.

Había salido del hechizo de la sirena. ¡Había salido del hechizo de la sirena! Eso me emocionada tanto, significaba que Stiles me recordaba, ya no pensaba en Victoria, Stiles había vuelto. Tengo que contenerme en no saltar de alegría como una pequeña niña de cinco años.

Stiles se levanta del suelo, cuando miro sus ojos hay estaban de nuevo, sus hermosos ojos dorados que me miraban con ternura y hacia saltar a mi corazón.

— Hay algo que olvidaste Vic.- Stiles habla y su voz era agitada. — Nunca, aunque me embrujes mil veces, podre hacerle daño a Malia y no voy a permitir que tú se lo hagas.- Me mira a los ojos, la sinceridad en cada palabra que decía. — Ella es realmente importante para mí.-

Hay estaba, el calor agradable evadiendo mi pecho, ese sentimiento que no había sentido en tanto tiempo.

Ese sentimiento sea va rápido al igual que vino, el miedo ahora recorría cada parte de mi cuerpo cuando la lluvia caía con más fuerza en dirección a Victoria, miro a Stiles asustada es por él, ha vuelto a ser humano y sin fuerza alguna, está en peligro ahora.

No lo pienso demasiado tiempo, soy impulsiva y me lanzo a Victoria antes que el rayo cayera de nuevo encima de ella y tuviera más poder. Ambas caemos al piso, soy rápida y la golpea en la cara antes que ella me mordiera como lo hizo con Scott. Agarra mis hombros y clava sus garras muy profundas.

— ¡Malia cuidado!- Stiles grita preocupado.

Muerdo mi lengua para no gritar ante el dolor de las garras en mi piel. Agarro con fuerza la cabeza de Victoria y la golpeo contra el suelo, ella gime de dolor, se estaba debilitando, pienso antes que con sus piernas golpeara mi estómago dejándome sin aire para luego empujarme y quedar ella encima.

— Voy a disfrutar matarte.- Dice mientras trata de clavar sus garras que parecían como cuchillos en mi garganta.

El cuerpo inconsciente de Victoria cae sobre mí. Asombrada veo a Stiles, en su mano había una barra de hierro muy gruesa, con ella había golpeado en la cabeza a Victoria. Aparta el cuerpo de Victoria de mí y me ayuda a levantarme del piso, luego recorre su mirada en mí en busca de alguna herida de gravedad.

— ¿Estas bien, Malia?- Me pregunta pasando sus manos en mis mejillas.

Me sentía feliz por volver a sentir su cálido tacto. El rostro de Stiles mantenía una sonrisa, estaba aún tan enojada con el que no lo puedo evitar, le doy una cachetada que voltea el rostro de Stiles, el me mira sorprendido pero aún mantenía esa sonrisa feliz.

No sé por qué eso me molestaba.

— ¡Hey!- Exclama mirándome sorprendido. — ¿Por qué fue eso?- Sus manos ahora viajan a mi cintura y me acerca más a él.

— Por besar a Victoria.- Digo entre dientes por solo recordar cuando los vi besarse por primera vez.

— No se vale, estaba hechizado ¿ves?- Su sonrisa se agranda, una de sus manos ahora pasa a mi cuello, donde acaricia con su dedo pulgar. — A la única chica a quien quería besar es a ti pequeña coyote.-

Sus palabras me emocionada, pero aún no podía dejar de estar molesta con él porque esa imagen de verlo besarse con Victoria perturbaba mi cabeza.

— Deja de sonreír como idiota Stiles.- Pongo mis ojos en blanco.

— Lo siento.- Dice para luego negar con la cabeza. — En realidad no lo siento, no puedo evitar estar feliz por tenerte de nuevo Malia.- Me abraza fuerte, y yo respondo el abrazo, no puedo negarlo que también estaba feliz de que estuviera a mi lado. — Te he extrañado tanto, todas esas veces que te hice daño… Lo siento tanto, no quería hacerlo, nunca quiero hacerte daño Malia.- Deja un beso en mi cuello. — También recuerdo el beso que le diste a Adam, apenas lo vea voy a romperle el rostro.-

No puedo evitarlo, rio olvidando lo enojada que estaba con él. — También te extrañe Stiles.- Beso su mejilla, muy cerca de sus labios. — No lo vuelvas hacer, no me vuelvas a dejar.- Pido viéndolo a los ojos.

El pasa un mechón de mi cabello, mojado por la lluvia que aun caía, detrás de mi oreja. — Nunca te dejare.- Dice antes de unir sus labios con los míos.

Montones de sensaciones pasan por mi cuerpo, la emoción por estar a su lado, sintiéndome cálida donde el tocaba, feliz por el beso, un beso tierno y que me hacía sentir amada, solo Stiles me hacía sentir así.

Un grito fuerte nos saca a Stiles y a mí de nuestra burbuja, miramos a nuestro alrededor, paso a Stiles detrás de mí tratando de protegerlo.

— Es Lydia.- Dice Stiles mirándome. — Ese es el grito de Lydia.-

Eso significaba que esto aún no había terminado. Miro al suelo solo para encontrarme que el cuerpo de Victoria ya no estaba hay. Miro asustada por todos lados de la terraza, la sirena estaba parada en la barandilla, mirando hacia el suelo. ¿Se iba a suicidar?

— Felicidades.- Habla Victoria sin preocuparse de mirarnos. — Has conseguido al mejor chico, él nunca me amara, soy una sirena y se cuándo perder.-

— Victoria.- Susurro con cuidado, dando un paso adelante.

Gira un poco la cabeza, lo suficiente para vernos de reojo. — Dice que sabemos cuándo perdemos, pero tenemos un defecto, al chico quien no nos ama nos gusta vengarnos.- Alza ambos brazos. — No puedo matarte, te amo mucho para eso, simplemente lo olvidaras.-

Lo siguiente que pasa es tan rápido, Victoria baja los brazos y Stiles cae al suelo agarrando su cabeza mientras grita de dolor. La sirena me da una última mirada antes de saltar y su corazón no palpita más cuando llega al final.

Corro hacia Stiles, empiezo a preguntarle que le pasaba, no sabía qué hacer, agradecí cuando justo en ese momento tanto Scott como Kira despierta y se hacen a mi lado para tratar de ayudar a Stiles.

Todos pasa como en cámara lenta en mi cabeza, miro como Lydia y los demás llegan, tanto las chicas como los chicos realmente lastimado. Adam se hace a mi lado y mi abraza, no me había dado cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que Carla limpia mis lágrimas cuando llega a mi lado. Me sentía realmente mal al ver a Stiles gritar de esa forma, no me gustaba verlo sufrir.

Lydia se hace a su lado, trata de hacer que lo mire a los ojos. Mientras Scott me obliga a decirle todo lo que paso. Se va a mirar el cuerpo sin vida de Victoria al lado de Parrish. Mientras Adina, que no tengo la menor idea donde estuvo todo este tiempo, entra y me mira.

— ¿Puedes ayudarlo?- Le pido apenas sus ojos encuentran los míos.

Al principio se iba a negar pero al final acede y se hace al lado de Stiles, revisa sus ojos y su lengua mientras seguía gritando.

— No esta.- Oigo a Scott. Lo miro confundida. — Victoria no está.-

— Imposible, murió.- Digo segura.

Scott solo niega con la cabeza. ¿Cómo pudo salvarse? Pienso pero eso luego se vuelve menos importante cuando los gritos de Stiles se detienen. Adina se hace a mi lado y me arrastra lejos, no quería dejarme acercar a Stiles.

— Malia, ¡Malia mírame!- Cuando grita le hago caso y la miro a los ojos. — Tal vez te duela lo que voy a decirte pero tienes que ser fuerte.- Asiento asustada. — Las sirenas son muy vengativas.- Asiento de nuevo, ya sabía eso. — Tienes que ver el lado bueno de esto, no lo mato…-

— ¡Habla ya!- Le grito desesperada con tantas palabras sin sentido que decía.

Adina suspira. — Stiles ya no va a recordarte nunca más.-


	21. Epilogo

_Puedo ver las lágrimas que haz llorado._

 _Como un océano en tus ojos._

 _Todo el dolor y cicatrices te han dejado fría._

Malia se mueve en la cama una vez más, no podía dormir, había sido una semana estresante para ella, donde tenía que ver a Stiles de vuelta pero que él no recordara nada de ella, es horrible esa sensación.

No había podido dormir bien y eso ya la estaba afectando un poco, pero no podía dormir a menos no sola, necesitaba a Stiles, necesitaba el calor que el chico le enviaba y que estuviera a su lado cuando tiene alguna pesadilla.

Parece que eso nunca sucederá de nuevo.

 _Puedo ver todos los miedos que te enfrentas._

 _A través de una tormenta que nunca se va._

 _No creas en todas las mentiras que te dijeron._

— Esta decidido, y no cambiare de parecer.-

— Lydia tal vez si lo soy, no soy tan valiente en el mundo de los humanos.- Responde mirándola a los ojos, decidida a su decisión.

— No te vas a ir.- Dice firme Lydia. — Está prohibido, eso es para cobardes.- Cruza sus brazos sobre el pecho.

— Yo entiendo por lo que estás pasando aunque no lo parezca.- Habla desesperada por convencer a la werecoyote porque se quedara. — Huir no es la solución de nada.- Acaricia la mejilla fría de Malia.

Además, ella le prometió a Adina irse luego que la ayudara a salvar sus amigos y a Stiles.

Al día siguiente tiene que ir a la escuela, se encuentra con la manada, hablan tratando de animarla, pero era difícil para ella ver a Stiles hablando con cualquiera de la manada como si nada mientras que no puede recordar siquiera el nombre de ella.

El la trata como si fuera una desconocida, ni siquiera parece que confía en ella y eso la lastima, mucho. Aunque la manada trate de ayudarla es inútil, ellos en realidad no saben cómo se siente porque Stiles si los recuerda a ellos, su pecho se llena de envidia cada vez que ve a Stiles hablando con alguno de ellos como si nada nunca hubiera pasado.

Ella no quiere vivir más así, sabiendo que Stiles nunca la recordara, eso la hace sentir deprimida.

Hoy en la noche se iría con Adina lejos de todo y todos. Tratará de olvidar que Victoria está viva y puede regresar (Reza porque no regrese), dejara en el olvido sus sentimientos por Stiles, empezara una nueva vida en ese cuerpo humano y tal vez logre formar una buena relación madre e hija con Adina.

Lydia suspira y se sienta a su lado, en el sofá costoso de la banshee en su casa.

Por eso lo mejor es irse.

Si lo era, ella lo había hecho antes, luego del accidente con su familia adoptiva Malia había huido al bosque y todo estaba tan bien hasta que llegaron ellos, no los odia por eso ahora, porque en realidad paso tiempos buenos con ellos siendo humana, había encontrado una familia, pero las partes buenas se van al solo recordar como Stiles la mira sin sentimiento alguno.

Tal vez lo que sentía por ella no era tan fuerte, tal vez por eso no logra recordarla.

 _Yo te mostrare el camino a casa._

 _Nunca te dejare sola._

 _Me quedare hasta que llegue la mañana._

Lydia lo ha estado ignorando últimamente, a ese paso Stiles piensa que nunca tendrá la oportunidad de salir con la banshee.

Stiles camina hacia la puerta de su casa, estaba tan cansado hoy, no había dormido los últimos días, se sentía como deprimido y ni siquiera sabe porque, todo está realmente bien, la manada no tiene nuevos peligros, su padre está bien, aun así sentía que faltaba algo.

También conoció a una nueva chica. Malia Tate, algo muy en el fondo le dice que ya la conocía, la manada también lo insinúan pero simplemente los recuerdos no llegan a su cabeza. No les gusta ver los ojos triste de la chica, no han hablado mucho desde que el despertó en un extraño edificio y estaba toda la manada a su alrededor incluida esa chica y una señora que resulto ser su profesora. En fin, resulta que esa chica es parte de la manada pero él no recuerda cuando fue que entro al grupo. También le parece extraño que Cora haya vuelto, además que Peter ya no andaba en el desván, si no en Echo House un lugar que cada vez que lo mencionaban le parecía conocido.

Apenas da un paso adentro a su casa nota que algo anda mal, lo puede sentir lo cual era extraño. Sus manos picaban y su pecho se sentía vacío, como si algo importante se había ido.

Llamo a su padre deprisa por su celular, el respondo y Stiles le pregunto tantas cosas hasta que se aseguró que estaba realmente bien. Llamo a Scott y el alfa le comunico que andaba con Kira y ambos bien, también le dijo que debía calmarse, que la manada estaba protegida.

El aún no se convencía.

Estaba marcando al celular de Lydia mientras subía a su habitación, quería saber si ella estaba bien, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al verla, Lydia, sentada en su cama.

— ¿Cómo entraste?- Pregunta tartamudeando un poco al principio.

La rubia-fresa se pone en pie, sus ojos lo miraban a él pero parecía a la vez que no. — Carla me ha enseñado algunas cosas, como abrir una puerta con un broche para el cabello.-

— ¿Carla?- Frunce el ceño ante el nombre vagamente familiar.

— Si, Carla Donovan.-

Abre la boca recordando ya quien era. Es parte de la manada al parecer, tampoco la recuerda a ella ni a su hermano Adam, pero esos parecen que conocen a todos, no confía en los hermanos Donovan, algo dentro de él le dice que ocultan algo.

La pregunta ahora es, ¿desde cuándo se volvió un chico que presiente cosas?

— Sé que prometí que no te diría nada, que tendrías que recordar por ti mismo.- Lydia habla de nuevo y eso lo saca de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Recordar?- Pregunta confundido.

Lydia asiente con paciencia. — Malia se ira.-

— ¿Adonde?- De pronto la curiosidad estaba por todo su cuerpo, sin saber siquiera porque eso le importaría, apenas conoce a la chica, Malia.

— Lejos, para siempre.- Lydia da un suspiro, se queda callada por unos minutos, luego susurra algo que Stiles no logra escuchar, pero parecía que lo había susurrado para alguien más. Cosa banshee, pensó Stiles. — Y aunque no la recuerdes sé que te dolerá que se valla, al menos eso me dicen ellas.-

Ahora andaba más que confundido. ¿Recordar a Malia? Pero si la acaba de conocer. ¿Doler que se valla? Le da igual, o al menos eso quiere creer, porque es extraño pensar que la chica se ira y que eso le ponga en cierto grado triste.

— ¿Las voces en tu cabeza dicen eso?- Pregunta con cuidado dando un paso al frente.

— Si.- Responde la banshee. — Malia se ira con Adina para nunca regresar porque le duele verte y que tu no la recuerdes.-

Hay estaba de nuevo, ese sentimientos de confusión ante las palabras de Lydia, no entiende nada, Lydia dice cosas que no tienen sentido para él, nunca antes vio a Malia, no al menos hasta hace una semana atrás.

— Lydia no te entiendo nada.- Ahora estaba tan desesperado. Deja caer su mochila al lado de la acama mientras mira con desesperación a Lydia.

La chica solo suspira. — Tú y Malia tenían algo, una relación nada tradicional pero que funcionaban, los dos se querían, se quieren.- Se corrige inmediatamente. — Pero una bruja robo tus recuerdos, hizo que la olvidaras y no puedo simplemente hacerme a un lado y ver como ustedes dos se separan tan injustamente.-

— Eso suena como una locura.- Dice Stiles. — ¿Has bebido Lydia?- Trata de bromar.

Lydia pone los ojos en blanco. — Solo puedo decirte eso, Stiles, solo piénsalo, no dejes que se vaya por favor.- La chica se va, dejándolo solo en su habitación y con su cabeza llena de preguntas sin respuestas.

"… _No dejes que se valla."_

Esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza, ah que se refería con eso ¿tenía que buscarla? Si claro, ¿y que le iba a decir? ¿No te vayas porque Lydia dijo que eres importante para mí? No, él no podía decir eso.

Aun así algo le dice que no debe dejarla ir.

Baja las escaleras deprisa, mira su reloj y recoge las llaves de su jeep por el camino hacia su cochera.

 _Te mostraré como vivir de nuevo._

 _Y sanar el quebrantamiento en ti._

 _Permíteme amarte cuando creas que vayas a desaparecer._

Nerviosamente toca a la puerta con sus nudillos, pensando una y otra vez si lo que estaba a punto de hacer estaba bien.

No pudo pensarlo mucho tiempo, Malia había abierto la puerta del desván y sus ojos se abrieron mucho al verlo hay, parado frente de ella. Es cuando quiso huir, pero sus pies no se movían, así que hizo lo único que pensó que haría no pareciera tan idiota.

— Hola.- Hizo un movimiento con la mano.

Bien, no parecía tan idiota.

— Derek y Cora no están.- Responde Malia evitando los ojos de Stiles. Trato de decirlo siendo fría, Stiles no venía más al desván que por reuniones de la manada, obviamente no había ido por ella. — No hay nadie en realidad.-

— Vine a verte a ti.- Stiles no lo pensó, simplemente las palabras salieron de su boca con mucha tranquilidad.

Malia lo mira una vez más sorprendida. — ¿A mí?- Su voz era incrédula.

Stiles asintió y dio un paso adelante entrando al desván, Malia cierra la puerta detrás de él.

— ¿Te vas a ir?- Pregunta tratando hacer conversación, mientras se sienta en el sofá del desván y restriega sus manos sudorosas en su pantalón.

Estaba tan nervioso que no sabía que decir en realidad.

— Hoy en la noche, estaba preparando mi maleta.- Malia se sienta a su lado, lo mira interrogándolo con solo sus ojos.

Hermosos ojos chocolates, piensa Stiles mirándola.

— No quería interrumpirte solo quería saber…- Se queda callado un tiempo mirándola, una sensación de que ya había besado esos labios tan perfectos que tenía la chica lleno su pecho. — ¿Tenias una relación?-

La boca de Malia se abre levemente, un destello de brillo en sus ojos. — ¿Me recuerdas?-

Stiles negó con la cabeza, Malia bajo el rostro decepcionad y triste, entonces Stiles se sintió mal por la chica. — Lydia me lo dijo, bueno, en realidad no me conto todo muy bien, solo que tú y yo nos… queríamos.-

— Si.- Dice decaída Malia. — Algo así, una maldita sirena arruino todo.-

¿Una sirena? No recordaba ver nada como eso, han peleado contra tantas cosas menos una sirena, puede estar seguro, pero tampoco puede decir nada, después de todo fue el quien perdió la memoria y tiene sentido en algún punto que haya sido culpa de una sirena, por eso tampoco puede recordarla.

— No te vayas.- Por primera vez se siente seguro.

— ¿Qué?- Malia alza el rostro desconcertada.

Stiles le da una sonrisa. — Si, no te vayas, quédate y ayúdame a recordar.-

Las cejas de Malia se juntan en su frente, lo mira tan confundida. Stiles le pedía que se quedara, no la recuerda pero aun así se lo pide, era como un tonto sueño, uno al que no se puede negar.

— ¿Cómo puedo hacer que recuerdes?- Pregunta con mucha curiosidad, sentándose un poco más cerca de Stiles.

El humano se encoje de hombros. — No lo sé, en televisión no muestra eso.- Malia rueda los ojos mientras Stiles ríe. — Voy a preguntarte cosas, de los dos, a ver si puedo recordar algo, ¿bien?-

— Bien.- De pronto Malia se sentía entusiasmada.

— ¿Cómo nos conocimos?- Pregunta alzando una ceja.

Malia muerde su labio inferior unos segundos. — Tu padre necesitaba resolver alguno de sus casos o si no ya no sería el sheriff, te pidió a ti y a Scott que me encontraran, yo era un coyote que mi padre adoptivo casi mata, tus amigos y tú me ayudaron a volver a ser de nuevo humana, y ahora estoy aquí.-

La cabeza de Stiles daba tantas vueltas ahora ¿Cómo es que no recuerda todo eso? Ahora siente que la mitad de su vida había sido robada.

— ¿Dónde fue nuestro primer beso?-

— En un viejo sótano de una casa psiquiátrica, tus sostenías mis manos para calentarlas cuando te bese, luego, simplemente tuvimos sexo.-

Stiles traga en seco, realmente sorprendido por lo que había dicho Malia, no se lo esperaba, tal vez la respuesta que quería era en un parque de diversiones o en la puerta de la casa del padre de ella cuando la iba a dejar en su casa luego de una cita, nunca pensó que se podía hacer lo que ellos hicieron en una casa de locos.

Y tampoco esperaba tal sinceridad en Malia.

 _Yo voy a estar aquí y ahora._

 _Para sostenerte cuando el cielo caiga._

 _Siempre seré._

 _El que tomará tu lugar._

La mira a los ojos, recorre su rostro, su pequeña nariz, su frente arrugada porque aún estaba un poco confundida, sus labios rosas.

— ¿Me ayudas a recordar nuestro primer beso?- Es la primera escusa que se le pasa por la cabeza, en realidad deseaba besar a la chica.

Malia lo mira un largo rato, antes de estirarse un poco y besarlo.

 _Cuando caiga la lluvia._

 _No voy a dejarte ir._

 _Voy a estar aquí._

Se sentía genial, realmente si, los labios suaves de Malia eran tan perfectos, y encajaban muy bien con los suyos, sabia moverlos y llevar el compás. Y siente, que realmente esta no era la primera vez que la besa, pero se sentía tan bueno como un primer beso.

— Entonces.- Dice con la respiración agitada Stiles, luego que el beso terminara. — ¿Te quedaras?- Acaricia la mejilla fría de Malia.

— Si.-

 _Yo te mostraré el camino de vuelta a casa_

 _Nunca te dejare sola_

 _Me quedaré hasta que llegue la mañana_

 _Te mostrare cómo vivir de nuevo_

 _Y sanar el quebrantamiento de los dos_

 _Permíteme amarte cuando creas que vayas a desaparecer_

 **N/A Y este es el final. ¿Qué les pareció? La segunda mitad de esta temporada ya la pueden encontrar en mi perfil con el nombre Beautiful Pain, espero que sea de su agrado como las anteriores temporadas.**

 **Saludos: Melisa.**


	22. Aviso

¡ **Right Here** tiene una continuación! Se llama **Beautiful Pain** , espero que le deis una oportunidad and les guste la segunda parte de esta temporada.

Saludos: Melisa.


End file.
